Secuestrado
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Yuugi a sido secuestrado por un pequeño grupo de personas que desean solo una cosa... dinero, lamentablemente las cosas para él se complican cada vez más y solo una persona le da el ánimo para seguir peleando por su vida. Cómo cambiará la vida de ambos al estar en aquel lugar? YYxY
1. Una pizca de luz en la oscuridad

**Una pizca de luz en la oscuridad**

¿Cómo había caído en aquella situación? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar aquello? ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que todo eso empezó? ¿Su padre estaría haciendo lo imposible por ayudarlo? La única respuesta que tenía a estas preguntas era a la última, sabía que para su padre lo más importante era el dinero y si debía entregar una gran suma de dinero para rescatarlo, no lo haría ¿Cómo era posible eso? Porque su padre nunca lo quiso, siempre lo ha visto como un productor más de dinero para su mega compañía y si debía deshacerse de él para que no tener gastos "incensarios" lo haría.

Suspiro cansadamente esperando que alguien o algo lo ayudará de salir de aquella pesadilla que se encontraba, su cuerpo le dolía atrozmente por los golpes que había recibido, su garganta le suplicaba por algo de agua, su estómago le rogaba por comida y su mente pedía ver algo, debido a que tenía los ojos vendados, para luego repudiarse a sí mismo por el miedo de saber en las condiciones en las que estaba.

De pronto unos pasos se escucharon en la habitación en la que se encontraba, por lo que instintivamente intento refugiarse, pero siendo inútil debido a que sus manos estaban atadas y entre ellas y su cuerpo se encontraba un fierro el cual impedía que se moviera de aquel lugar. Por lo que el joven solo pudo encogerse lo que más pudo esperando y rogando que nada malo le fuese a pasar.

Pero no ocurrió nada por unos minutos, simplemente el joven que estaba amarrado pensó que la persona que entro a ese lugar solo fue a buscar algo o a revisar que estuviese allí, _"como su pudiese escapar" _se digo a si mismo por lo último que había pensado. Se acomodó mejor en el suelo, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro se asustó más que antes

_Oye… te traje algo de comer y un poco de agua _ – la voz era de un hombre, que tenía un tono suave y compasiva

El joven amarrado simplemente se quedó en silenció, no sabía que hacer o que decir, no sabía si era verdad que le traían algo de comer o simplemente era algo para engañarlo con algo en mal estado o con algún veneno para hacerle más daño.

_Sé que tienes miedo, pero yo no te haré nada malo, mira ¿Motou-kun, verdad? _– el joven amarrado solo asiente –_ solo quiero que comas algo, ya llevas tres días sin comer un bocado y dos sin tomar agua… quizás no sea mucho lo que traje, pero en esta situación no puedo hacer más _

Motou: _¿por qué me tienen aquí? _– pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

_Aun no llegan a un acuerdo con tu padre para el dinero que se va a pasar por tu rescate… pero estoy rogando para que no pase de esta semana _– suspiro bien cansado –_ te propongo un trato… te voy a quitar la venda de los ojos, pero promete que no me vas a ver_

El joven secuestrado solo asintió débilmente y acto seguido de hacer aquello sintió como aquella venda que tenía puesta era por primera vez removida de sus ojos. Aquella habitación no estaba bien iluminada por lo que no tuvo problemas con la luz, pero de inmediato intento ver a la persona con la que estaba conversando, pero este estaba sentado detrás de él y le sujeto la cabeza para que no lo siguiera haciendo.

_Lo lamento pero por el momento no puedo dejar que me veas _– con mucho cuidado acerca el plato de comida y el vaso de agua, para impedir que lo viera – _será mejor que comas algo_

_Motou: ¿cómo quieres que coma algo si estoy atado? _

_Jejeje lo lamento, te puedo ayudar pero tendría que colocarte la venda de nuevo_

_Motou: … como sea…_

El joven le coloco la venda en los ojos a Motou de nuevo y pacientemente le dio un poco de agua, para luego darle la comida poco a poco hasta acabar con ella, por último le dio lo último que quedaba en el vaso de agua.

_Motou-kun será mejor que descanses… no creo que te sirva de mucho, pero es de noche como las cuatro de la mañana, así que intenta descansar._

_Motou: espera… quería saber ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?_

_En este lugar solo llevas tres días, pero desde que te atraparon ya son cinco días_ – se escucha como suspira – _descansa Motou-kun_

Los días siguiente para Motou no fueron muy distintos, sabía que día por medio aquella persona le llevaba un poco de comida y agua, sabía cuantos días habían pasado porque siempre le preguntaba a esa persona. Aunque intentaba que aquella persona le dijera algo o lo dejara ver su rostro, este siempre se lo negaba, pero a pesar de eso estaba contento de que por lo menos tenía alguien con quien hablar, aunque fuesen pocas palabras.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había sido secuestrado por aquel grupo de personas, la única información que tenía era que aún no llegaban a acuerdo con su padre para el rescate y que eran por lo menos cinco personas quienes que lo habían secuestrado, sin contar al que le daba alimento.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a su pieza, sabía que era aquella persona que le daba alimento por el ruido que producía al caminar, lo cual lo dejaba contento al saber que siempre se preocupaba por él. Aquella persona le limpiaba el cuerpo con una esponja cada tres días, debido a que no tenía como ir al baño a otro lado más que donde estaba, así que de esa forma impedía que se enfermara y también aquellos baños de esponja eran para limpiarle las nuevas y viejas heridas que aún no cerraban.

Extrañamente se escuchó como la bandeja que siempre le llevaban a Motou se caía al suelo, para luego escuchar varios golpes y gemidos de dolor. Esto hizo que el joven secuestrado se tensara por el miedo de lo que le podría pasar y de lo que podría estar pasando afuera.

_¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?_ – la voz era de uno de los hombre que pocas veces había escuchado Motou, además se notaba la voz de enfado

_Lo que ustedes nunca han hecho… si fuese por ustedes hubieran dejado que ese niño muriera de hambre _ – La de voz de esta persona era conocida para Motou, era aquel hombre que le llevaba comida y le ayudaba

_¡SABES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE NOS INTERESA ES EL DINERO QUE NOS DARÁN POR ESE CHICO!_

_Pero si muere de hambre o deshidratado no obtendrán ni un solo dólar de los que están pidiendo _– volvía hablar el joven que ayudaba a Motou

_Sabes bastante bien que el padre de ese bastardo no ha querido negociar correctamente con nosotros, hasta ahora ese niño ha sido solo un gasto inútil _

_¡Aun así, si llega a finalizar la negociación van a necesitar que por lo menos este vivo!_ – la voz de aquel hombre se notaba que empezaba a enfadarse

_Bueno, si quieres alimentar a ese niño _– se escucha un golpe contra la pared – _tendrás que darlo de tu comida… _

Después de aquellas palabras no se logró escuchar ningún sonido más por unos minutos, hasta que se escuchó como los dos hombre se retiraban de aquel lugar.

Motou quedo bastante asustado por lo que recién había pasado, lo más seguro es que habían golpeado a esa hombre que le estaba ayudando y lo peor era que fue porque lo intentaba ayudar. El joven no pudo más que llorar silenciosamente por lo que había pasado y simplemente rogar que aquella golpiza que recibió su "protector", por así decirlo, no hubiese sido muy grave.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero se había quedado dormido pensando en lo que había pasado y ahora había sido despertado por una mano que le tocaba suavemente el hombro, lo cual el joven supo de inmediato que era su "protector". Se incorporó de inmediato del suelo y no pudo evitar sus preguntas por la preocupación que tenía.

Motou: _¿se encuentras bien? ¿Le hicieron mucho daño? ¿Por qué le golpearon? ¿Lo volverán a hacer?... _– no pudo seguir preguntando porque su boca había sido silenciada por la mano de su "protector"

Protector: _tranquilo, no fue gran cosa lo que me hizo… lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar aquello, no me percaté de que estaba él aun despierto así que me encontró… creó que debo ser más cuidadoso desde ahora _

_Motou: ¿ellos no saben que me está dando alimento?_

Protector: _no, ellos sabían que había alguien que te estaba alimentando o sino ya hubieras muerto de deshidratación o estarías en los huesos… pero no sabían quién era yo, debido a que todos habíamos dicho que no éramos, porque sabía que si decía algo me golpearían_ – suspira pesadamente – _ahora que lo saben creo que no tendré problemas en traerte algo más de comida_ – le coloca la cuchara en los labios a Motou, pero este no come –_ Descuida Motou-kun, ellos no saben que saque esta comida_

_Motou: no quiero comer sabiendo que sufrirá un gran castigo cuando todos se enteren_

Protector: _si no lo haces, entonces mis esfuerzos para que estés vivo serán en vano… vamos abre la boca_ – le vuelve a acercar la cuchara, pero con el mismo resultado – _debes comer algo_

Motou: _n-no puedo _– cierra fuertemente sus manos

Protector: _¿Por qué?_ – su voz era de gran curiosidad

Motou: _¿Cómo pretende que coma si sé que recibo una golpiza por mi culpa?_

Protector:_ ya te dije que no fue gran cosa_

Motou: _aun así… no puedo _– gira su cabeza hacia un costado intentando darle la "espalda" a su protector

_Protector: si te dejo ver que mis heridas ¿Comerás algo? _– Motou asiente – _está bien…_

El protector de aquel joven le quita la venda de los ojos con mucho cuidado de no abrir ninguna de las heridas que tenía este en la cara. Motou parpadeo varias veces intentando adaptarse a la luz que se había en la habitación, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella molestar.

El joven pensaba que así debía sentirse una persona que era operada de la visión, ansiosa y feliz de poder ver de nuevo las cosas que le rodeaban. Pero dejo casi de inmediato esos pensamientos para poder ver a aquella persona que hacía más de un mes le ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Motou: _¡oh Dios! _

Se asusta bastante y no logra evitar que algunas lágrimas caigan de sus ojos al ver que la mejilla de aquella persona tenía un gran hematoma y una herida en el labio superior, un ojo lo tenía medio cerrado y colorado por otro golpe, pero se notaba que este era de hace más tiempo atrás. Además la ropa de aquel hombre estaba manchada de sangre por diferentes lados, algunas eran más recientes que otras

Protector: _tranquilo _– le sujeta las dos mas manos que tenía atadas Motou – _no son gran cosa, además tú has estado peor_

Motou: _puede ser, pero no las he visto _

Protector: _realmente has estado mucho peor _– toma una cuchara y la acerca a Motou, logrando que esta vez sí coma –_ te dejaré sin la venda para que puedas comer tranquilamente hoy _

Mientras aquella persona lo alimentaba, Motou se percataba de muchas cosas que había imaginado de ese hombre que estaban equivocadas, como: que no era mayor de los 30 año como pensaba, sino más bien se veía de unos 22 a 25 años, que era más alto de lo que había imaginado, que el rostro de este se veía seguridad, a pesar de estar en aquella situación. Pero otras cosas que no había logrado imaginarse las podía ver claramente ahora: el color de pelo de su protector era igual de extraño que el suyo, con tres diferentes colores, pero con la diferencia de que tenía más mechones rubios; el color de ojos eran rojizos; las ropas las tenía demasiado gastadas y que no ocupaba zapatos.

Protector: _¿estás feliz? _

Aquella pregunta dejo extrañado a Motou que solo logro articular un _"¿eh?"_

Protector: _¿Qué si estás feliz de poder verme?_ – Motou solo asintió – _lamento no haberme mostrado antes ante ti, pero necesitaba tener todo listo para escapar si llegaba alguien por aquí_

Motou:_ ya veo, pero ¿Por qué no puede decirme su nombre?_

Protector: _porque si llegas a salir de aquí, no creo que sea conveniente que recuerdes a alguien que estuvo como "cómplice" de esos tipos_

Motou: _¿A caso lo que me dijo de que no era de su grupo es mentira? _– sus ojos mostraban tristeza, ya que él había creído en las palabras de aquel hombre frente suyo

Protector:_ no, no soy de su grupo, ya te había dicho que al igual que tú, yo estoy en contra de mi voluntad aquí _

Motou: _entonces ¿A qué que se refiere? _

Protector: _Que tengo miedo que me asocies con ellos y que recuerdes mi nombre asociado con todas las cosas horribles que te han pasado aquí_

Motou: _no, nunca haría eso…_ – mira fijamente a la persona que estaba delante de él, pero este rehúye de su mirada algo sonrojado –_ usted me ha dado las únicas alegrías que he tenido aquí y también me ha tratado como una persona, es por eso que quiero saber su nombre_

_Protector: lo lamento, pero no puedo decírtelo… – suspira – pero si deseas decirme de alguna forma, puedes llamarme "Yami" _

Motou: _¿Po-por qué ese apodo? _– estaba un poco desconcertado y triste

Yami:_ porque hasta ahora lo único que has visto en este lugar ha sido eso… oscuridad_

Motou: _no quiero asociarlo con aquello _

Yami: _lo siento, pero es la única palabra que se me ocurre para que me digas_ – toma la venda para ponerla de nuevo en los ojos de Motou – _ya es hora que me vaya_ – mira triste al chico frente suyo – _dentro de unas horas más volveré a ver cómo estas_

Motou: _Bueno _– siente como le coloca la venda en los ojos – _antes que se vaya _– lo detiene al escuchar como sus pasos se alejaba – _¿puede decir si aún seguimos en la ciudad?_

Yami:_ desde hace mucho dejaste la ciudad, ahora estamos en medio de la selva en una casa que casi se desarma sola _

Después de aquello no hubo más palabras entre los dos, Motou quedo muy entristecido por que aquella persona que consideraba su protector había dicho que le llamará de aquello que ahora le tenía mucho miedo, no podía en su mente asociar las dos cosas ¿Cómo podría llamar a alguien que le cuidaba Oscuridad, siendo que en la oscuridad se sentía indefenso? ¿Cómo podría decirle Oscuridad a alguien que le infundía tranquilidad, siendo que estando en aquella oscuridad diariamente sentía que perdía la razón? ¿Cómo podría referirse como Oscuridad a una persona que le daba protección, siendo que sentía que la oscuridad que le rodeaba lo hacía sentir vulnerable a todo lo que le hicieran esas personas? No, no podía decirle de esa forma.

Se afirmó en aquel fierro que aún lo mantenían sujeto dejando que su mente siguiese pensado en lo que recién había pasado. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aquel nombre también no estaba del todo mal, ya que a pesar de que tenía los ojos vendados y estaba obligado a estar así, había sido para poder haber conocido a aquella persona que le ayudaba en todo lo que podía y que lo mantenía vivo.

Motou: _le diré Yami… no por las razones que usted me ha dicho _– le hablaba mientras sentía como este lo limpiaba con la esponja – _sino porque para mí usted ha hecho que aquella oscuridad que me tienen sumergido sea más pasable_

Yami: _está bien, toma las razones que quieras _– le quita la venda de los ojos – _pero a te di mis razones de porque quería que me digas de esa forma _

Motou: _tendremos entonces nuestros diferentes motivos _– cierra así esa conversación

Esa noche fue diferente a las anteriores, debido a que se escucharon demasiadas voces y disparos por el lugar, además de algunos gritos de dos personas. También pudo escuchar claramente como hablaban en un idioma extraño para Motou. Toda la noche hubo mucho movimiento en el lugar.

Motou: _¿así que ahora hay más como yo? _– soltó de pronto, mientras Yami le limpiaba las heridas

Yami: _¿por qué preguntas eso? _– moja la esponja

Motou: _de la última vez que vino, he escuchado varios gritos de personas _– a pesar de no tener la venda, su mirada la mantiene fija en la pared

Yami: _ya veo…_ – se escucha como suspira – _se unieron dos grupos, al parecer iban a ser encontrados así que prefirieron hacer eso para más protección… ahora hay 6 personas que tienen secuestradas, contándote_

Motou: _… _– solo se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos al sentir que sus heridas estaban siendo limpiadas – _¿puedo preguntarle algo?_

Yami: _adelante _

Motou: _¿cómo llego a estar entre esta gente?_

Yami: _me perdonarás, pero eso no te lo puedo responder por ahora… pero te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí te lo diré _– termina de limpiar la última heridas – _esta vez fueron más "amables", por así decirlo, contigo _

Motou: _si… menos mal _– suspira por el dolor en su cuerpo – _¿cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?_

Yami: _espero que poco tiempo más _

Ambos se miraron, sabían que el menor no se iría de aquel lugar pagando aquella cifra de dinero que pedían sus secuestradores. La única opción que tenían ambos era escapar de aquel lugar, pero lamentablemente con la llegada del otro grupo a ese lugar les sería más difícil ¿o no?

**Continuara…**


	2. Primera parte del escape: Entrando a la

**Primera parte del escape: Entrando a la selva**

No entendía que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro entraron en la habitación en la que lo tenían encerrado y con mucha brusquedad soltaron sus manos y lo lanzaron lejos gritándole en un idioma que no lograba entender. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, pero por más que le gritaban no lograba entender lo que le decían.

De pronto la voz que tan bien conocía se hizo presente y hablando aquel mismo extraño idioma haciendo que aquellos golpes se detuvieran. Sintió como Yami se le acercaba y le ayudaba a colocarse de pie.

Yami: _tranquilo, ellos no sabían que no entendías su idioma _– le toma las manos – _nos tenemos que ir de aquí _–Yami vuelve a hablar aquel dialecto que no lograba entender el menor – _te voy a tener que amarrar las manos, pero no te asustes, voy a estar en todo momento a tu lado_

Motou solo asiente con mucha inseguridad ¿Por qué no mejor le sacaban esa venda de los ojos para por seguirlos sin problema? Además ¿Por qué debían salir de aquel lugar? Y ¿Qué tipo de dialecto era el que hablaban esas personas?

Sintió cuando salieron de aquella "casa", el caminar le era bastante costoso para Motou debido a que había pasado casi dos meses sentado en aquella habitación y su musculatura se había atrofiado. Además había que agregarle el hecho que iba sin zapatos y caminar por la tierra con las piedras y ramas que había por el camino lo iban lastimando.

Pero de algo estaba feliz, era que Yami no se había alejado de él en ningún momento, siempre lo iba sujetando del brazo para poder guiarlo y si se tropezaba por haber golpeado alguna piedra o haberse enredado con alguna raíz, ya que lo sujetaba firmemente para que no se callera.

Caminaron varios días deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comer algunas cosas y otras veces para que hicieran sus necesidades. Sabía la diferencia de cuando era día y cuando era noche simplemente por la cantidad de luz que lograba diferenciar con aquella venda que tenía.

Sus pies a veces no lograban mantener el paso y lamentablemente Yami no lograba mantenerlo en pie, debido a que también se encontraba débil por la poca cantidad de alimento y por la falta de agua. Así que las veces que se caía él y Yami eran golpeados los dos por igual hasta que se colocaban de pie para seguir caminando.

No lograba conversar mucho con Yami, ya que si era encontrado hablando era golpeado fuertemente en la espalda, muchas veces haciéndolo caer, lo cual hacia que todos lo siguieran golpeando hasta que se lograba colocar de pie. Por lo que empezaba a extrañar las conversaciones y que alguien le diera un poco de ánimo para soportar esa situación.

Yami: _Motou-kun _ – susurra para que no lo escuchen hablar, estaban descansando para luego seguir caminando – _al parecer mañana llegaríamos al lugar que nos están guiando los nativos _

Motou: _no creo aguantar más… snif… ya no puedo más_

Yami: _sé que estás cansado, pero solo te pido que aguantes por un día más _– lo abraza – _no decaigas ahora Motou-kun_

Motou: _¿y qué sacaré con aguantar un día más? Si ambos sabemos que el rescate nunca llegará _

Yami: _no digas eso, debes confiar en que si van a dar el dinero del rescate_

_¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE, NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE DORMIR?!_

Los dos chicos temblaron al escuchar aquella voz molesta, sabían las consecuencias de volverlo a despertar.

Motou: _si hubieran querido rescatarme, hace tiempo hubieran pagado el rescate _ – susurra lo más bajo posible

Yami: _no sabemos realmente porque no se ha pagado, pero debes mantener la esperanza… será mejor que durmamos, que dentro de poco continuaremos con el viaje _

Motou: _gracias por estar a mi lado _– Susurra e intenta dormir un poco

Al atardecer del día siguiente lograron llegar al lugar al cual se dirigían, a Motou lo tomaron fuertemente del brazo y lo lanzaron a una pequeña pieza donde lo encerraron. Mientras se escuchaba afuera como discutían todos por lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer la policía había logrado encontrar su escondite anterior y no sabían cuan seguros estarían en aquella casa, por lo que su estancia allí sería corta. Uno de los secuestrados había logrado escapar cuando se iban moviendo a aquel lugar, pero lamentablemente lo habían encontrado, por lo que estaban viendo qué hacer con ella.

Motou solo podía seguir imaginándose las cosas que estaban sucediendo afuera, pero aquello hacía que el miedo creciera más y más. Su resistencia se estaba agotando y no sabía cuánto más podría soportar todo aquello.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y como siempre el miedo se apoderó de él al no lograr distinguir quien era la persona que se le estaba acercando. Solo sintió algo mojado sobre su brazo que lo hizo dar un pequeño grito de susto.

Yami: _no te asustes, soy yo… solo vengo a limpiarte las heridas, tranquilo_

Motou: _¿q-qué está pasando allá afuera?_

Yami: _encontraron a la chica _– de pronto gritos de dolor empiezan a sonar bastante fuertes – _mejor ni te imagines que le está pasando _– le quita la venda a Motou – _no es bueno que imagines nada de lo que pasará esta noche _– le reitera

Motou: _nunca podremos salir de aquí _

Yami: _si podremos… solo que va a costar, pero si podremos salir de aquí _

Los gritos de afuera se transforman en gemidos y gritos, era difícil no imaginarse que le estaba pasando a la chica, ya que esta se estaba gritando y suplicando que no le hicieran las cosas. Las mujeres secuestradas casi todas las noches y algunas veces durante el día eran violadas por los secuestradores, pero por lo general eran amordazadas o hacían alguna cosa para que no se notara tanto, pero esta vez todos podían escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Después de unas horas de sufrimiento para aquella chica, un hombre con voz bastante ronca hablo fuerte para que todos escucharan.

_¡SI UNO DE USTEDES SE LES OCURRE ESCAPAR, LE OCURRIRÁ ALGO PEOR DE LO QUE LE PASO A ELLA AHORA, ASÍ QUE PIENSENLO DOS VECES ANTES DE INTENTAR ALGO!_

Motou: _tengo miedo… snif… ya no quiero estar aquí… quiero despertar de esta pesadilla… snif…_

Los días empezaron a convertirse una rutina para Motou: ser ayudado en el aseo personal, comer muy poco, escuchar gritos de dolor de las personas que intentaban escapar, ser golpeado para entretención de sus captores, recibir ánimos de Yami para no dejarse morir en aquella pequeña habitación y de vez en cuando escuchar que aún no lograban llegar a un acuerdo con su padre.

Lo bueno, si es que se podía decir así, era que ya no tenía que ocupar esa venda en los ojos y que sus manos era las que permanecían amarradas, por lo que tenía ahora un poco más de movimiento.

Todo continuaba igual, hasta cierta noche que se escucharon algunos disparos y todos quedaron alerta.

_¡¿QUE MIERDA PASO AQUÍ?!_

_Ese imbécil iba a matar a una de esas basuras por placer, así que no me quedo de otra que matarlo_

_ERES UN IMBÉCIL, NO PODEMOS METER RUIDO EN ESTE LUGAR, SABES QUE NOS ESTÁN BUSCANDO_

_¿Y querías que dejar que este lo matar e igual metiera ruido?_

_NO, SOLO DEBÍAS MATARLO CON ALGÚN CUCHILLO O AHORCARLO… ahora tendremos que irnos de aquí, avisa a todos que nos largamos_

_Sabes que en este momento es imposible_

_CALLATE IMBÉSIL, NO LO DIGAS EN VOZ ALTA_

Motou: _¿Por qué les es imposible? _– ve como la puerta se abre – _Yami ¿qué pasa?_

Yami: _shhh tranquilo _– se le acerca – _necesito que estés dispuesto a correr un gran riesgo _– el chico lo mira extrañado – _en este momento solo hay dos personas cuidando de nosotros, por lo que escapar va a ser muy fácil… pero necesito que me siguas en todo momento_

Motou: _¿pe-pero si nos atrapan?_

Yami: _¿prefieres quedarte aquí sufriendo que arriesgarte?... si no me sigues, me iré de todas formas… ya no soporto estar en este lugar _ – su mirada era de completa decisión

Motou: _yo… yo no sé…_

Yami: _vamos Motou-kun ¿qué tienes que perder? Estamos en un infierno y si nos seguimos quedando aquí va a ser peor… por favor vamos _

Motou: _pero tengo miedo_

Yami: _yo igual, pero prefiero arriesgar que quedarme aquí, ven vamos _– le ofrece la mano y Motou se la toma con bastante miedo– _gracias… _– le sonríe feliz de haberlo convencido

Esperaron unos minutos mientras veían que los dos hombres que quedaban aún seguían pensando cómo hacer para irse del lugar, cuando vieron que les dieron la espalda comenzaron la huida. A pesar del temor que tenían ambos y que se hacían daño al caminar entre medio de la selva con las ramas, piedras y otras cosas por el camino, la adrenalina que tenían por todo aquello hacia que todo eso no les afectará y que siguieran corriendo.

Continuaron corriendo hasta que se sintieron que las piernas no les daban más, tomaron unos minutos para recuperarse y así seguir su huida, pero ahora un poco más despacio.

Motou: _¿Por qué lado iremos? _– La duda empezaba a crecer en él – _¿Qué pasa si damos vuelta en círculo y llegamos de nuevo a ese lugar? ¿O si nos perdemos en la selva y no logramos encontrar una civilización o algo?... Yami por favor, responde_

Yami: _tranquilo _– se da vuelta y lo toma de los hombros – _sé que tienes miedo y que no sabemos para qué lado vamos, pero necesito que ahora estés con todos los sentidos despiertos y que confíes en mi… necesitamos encontrar algún rio o algún caudal… eso nos llevará hasta algún pueblo._

Durante toda la noche estuvieron caminando buscando algún rio o algo para poder guiarse, más no lograron encontrar. Por lo que tuvieron que esconderse entre los arbustos altos para poder descansar y así no ser encontrados.

El miedo en los dos de ser encontrados era constante y cada ruido los hacía pensar que los habían encontrado y que las consecuencias que les traería, pero para su alivio eran solo algunos bichos o el viento que soplaba muy fuerte.

Motou: _hay que buscar algo de comida _– comentaba mientras se sujetaba el estomago

Yami: _maldición, se me olvido sacar algo de comer de ese lugar _– se reprendía solo

Motou: _si lo hubiera hecho, lo más seguro es que lo hubieran estado espiando para saber que iba hacer con aquello _

Yami: _si, tienes razón… será mejor ver que podemos comer mientras caminamos _

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que encontraron a los pocos metros de donde estaban unas frutas silvestres, que aunque no fuesen muchas, podrían pasar el hambre que tenían y reponer algunas fuerzas. Lo bueno era que no eran venenosas y que Yami sabía diferenciar entre las venenosas y las que si podían comer.

Tres días habían pasado desde su huida y las pocas frutas que encontraban por el camino les eran insuficientes para darles energía y continuar su escape. Los dos se les notaba la falta de energía y parecía que dentro de poco uno de los dos caería al suelo rendido, pero el deseo de estar en un lugar más seguro les daba fuerzas para continuar.

Lamentablemente la suerte no los estaba acompañando y Motou cayó al suelo por causa del cansancio, sin agregarle la deshidratación que estaban teniendo los dos. Por lo que no les quedo más que descansar un rato en el lugar, pero ambos sabían que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en aquel lugar

Motou: _debemos seguir _– se intenta colocar de pie, pero sus piernas no responden

Yami: _descansa un poco más, tu cuerpo aún no se recupera_

Motou: _sabe que no podemos… tenemos que seguir_

Yami: _si, pero tu cuerpo lo estás lastimando al esforzarte tanto… el tiempo encerrado te hizo mucho daño _– suspira – _quédate bien escondido, iré a ver si encuentro algo para comer_

Motou: _pe-pero Yami, no creo que sea buena idea _

Yami: _lo sé, pero en este momento tengo más energía que tú y necesitamos comer algo que nos dé más proteínas que esas frutas de los arbustos._

El menor no le quedó más que quedarse allí escondido entre los arbustos, tapado con algunas hojas de los árboles que habían caído. A pesar de todo el estrés que tenían ambos por el escape que aun mantenían, Motou se quedó dormido entre aquellas hojas por causa del cansancio.

Había un olor extraño, sabía que era conocido y que hace tiempo no sentía aquel aroma, pero no lograba saber que olor era. Aunque intentaba abrir los ojos, estos no le respondían, hasta que cayó en cuenta en la circunstancia en la que se encontraba, por lo que estaba vez se incorporó rápidamente del suelo

Yami: _tranquilo, soy yo _– sonrió entretenido por la actitud del menor

Motou: _¿d-desde cuanto que está aquí? _– aún estaba asustado

Yami: _desde hace bastante tiempo_

Motou: _¿p-por qué no me despertó? _

Yami: _porque necesitabas descansar _– le revuelve el pelo – _además este lugar está bastante seguro por el momento, así que no te preocupes _

Motou: _espero que sea así _– suspira – _¡verdad! ¿Qué era ese olor?_

Yami: _por fin encontré lo que tanto buscábamos _– le muestra un pescado asado – _será mejor que lo comas, aunque está frío _

Motou: _¿eh? _– toma el pescado y se lo queda mirando – _l-lo siento _– se avergüenza bastante

Yami: _no sabes cómo comerlo ¿verdad?_

Motou: _la verdad es que nunca he comido así enteros, siempre he comido los pescados fileteados _– su vergüenza aumenta

Yami: _descuida, debes comerlo cerca de la cabeza cuidando de no comer ninguna espina_

Motou: _pero… pero me mira _

El mayor de los dos saca una pequeña navaja de entre sus ropas y limpia un poco el pescado para Motou, comprendía que el menor no hubiese comido nunca un pescado de esa forma por el nivel alto de vida que tenía, por lo que en vez de reclamarle le parecía gracioso. Cuando hubo limpiado el pescado se lo devolvió para que lo comiera.

Después de haber comido, continuaron su huida hacia aquel rio que había encontrado Yami, pero al llegar allí ya se les había hecho de noche. Por lo que decidieron esconderse entre los arbustos que estaban cerca y taparse con las hojas de los árboles para protegerse.

Las gotas de lluvia despertaron a Motou y este despertó de inmediato a Yami, los dos se miraron preguntándose ¿podremos caminar por la lluvia? Siendo que ya les era difícil caminar por la selva descalzos y sus pies estaban muy heridos. Por lo que decidieron quedarse allí hasta que pasará la lluvia.

Lamentablemente en la selva en un momento llueve torrencialmente y al otro sale el sol bastante fuerte, o puede llover muchos días de continuo, así que no sabían cuando pasaría y además deberían estarlos buscando por lo que quedarse allí no era tan buena idea.

La lluvia no se calmaba y por lo menos habían pasado dos horas, así que decidieron seguir caminando a pesar de que les costaría más. El barro y las heridas en los pies hacia su caminar demasiado lento, así que solo pudieron caminar muy poco de donde estaban y prefirieron hacer otra vez un refugio improvisado.

Yami: _este lugar es más escondido que los otros, solo necesita que coloquemos un poco de hojas en la entrada para ocultarnos bien _– miraba el tronco hueco de un árbol viejo que aún estaba en pie, el cual tenía un gran diámetro y la entrada era bastante pequeña

Motou: _si le colocamos hojas será muy notorio, será mejor colocarle esto _– traía consigo un pedazo grande de corteza –_ lo bueno es que el agujero para entrar es bien pequeño así que no se notará que está siendo tapándolo por esto_

Yami: _buena idea pequeño _

Los dos entraron a aquel árbol hueco y pusieron la "tapa" por dentro para que el viento no se la llevará, además para que no se notará tanto que existía aquella diferencia entre el árbol y aquella corteza habían movido algunos arbustos para tapar alrededor.

Motou empezó a temblar por causa de que sus ropas estaban estilando por la lluvia y por la transpiración que había tenido por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta aquel lugar y armar su escondite, esto no pasó desapercibido por el mayor

Yami: _¿mucho frío?_

Motou: _n-no tanto _– se abraza así mismo intentando calentarse – _solo e-es un poco_

Yami: _no mientas _– lo atrae y lo abraza suavemente por la espalda

Motou: _no haga eso _– se aleja del mayor – _estoy todo sucio y apesto_

Yami: _no seas tonto _– lo toma del brazo y lo vuelve a dejar apegado a su pecho – _los dos apestamos por causa de que no nos hemos bañado hace mucho tiempo y que decir de la suciedad _– suspira – _creí que te había molestado el que te abrazará así_

Motou: _n-no _– se sonroja al percatarse recién de cómo se encontraban – _muchas gracias _– un trueno se escucha a lo lejos y lo sigue destellos de luces

Yami: _creó que será una gran tormenta, menos mal que traje un poco de comida… aunque lamentablemente no podamos hacer una fogata _– siente como el menor comienza a temblar más entre sus brazos – _¿qué ocurre?_

Motou: _na… _– sus palabras son cortadas por otro trueno y un relámpago, para luego escuchar como un árbol se caía – _tengo miedo _– se acurruca lo que más puede entre los brazos de Yami, dejando a este muy sorprendido

Yami: _shhhh _– le soba el brazo intentando calmarlo – _estamos seguros aquí, no pasará nada_

**Continuara…**


	3. Segunda parte del escape: Conociéndonos

**Segunda parte del escape: Conociéndonos un poco más**

Seguía habiendo truenos y relámpagos, los cuales para el menor sonaban más fuertes que nunca. El mayor solo intentaba calmarlo inútilmente, ya que parecía que Motou se encontraba en otro mundo y no escuchaba nada más que aquella gran tormenta.

La noche para los dos fue larga, sobre todo para Motou que no logro descansar nada por aquella tormenta. Esto no era bueno, debido que debían seguir con su camino o sino serían encontrados, lo cual aterraba de sobre manera al mayor de los dos, ya que este era el que había presenciado la mayoría de los castigos que se le daba a los que se escapaban.

Sintieron que aquella gran tormenta había parado, así que intentaron salir de su escondite improvisado, pero escucharon unos ruidos extraños en el lugar seguido por unas voces. Esto alerto a los dos chicos que quedaron quietos y en completo silencio para saber que era lo que pasaba afuera.

_Ya estoy arto de andar buscando a los que se escaparon… han pasado cinco días de ello y aun no hemos logrado encontrar ninguna pista de esas mierdas_

_¡Cállate! ¿O quieres que nos escuchen? _– se escucha unos pasos y ahora les costaba más escuchar que era lo que hablaban – _yo igual estoy arto de andar buscando a esos dos imbéciles, pero no podemos meter ruido o sino nos escucharán_

_Maldición, si escaparon hacia este lugar ¿no deberíamos haberlos encontrado? Ninguno de los dos tenía buena salud física para caminar tanto, sobre todo Motou… ese enano ha estado encerrado por mucho tiempo y lo más seguro que le cueste demasiado caminar_

_Si, es lo más seguro… pero recuerda que anda con esa mierda de Kaiba, ese imbécil se conoce varios caminos de este lugar_

_Pero no sabe que estamos en la selva del Yamagata… ¡Auh! ¿Por qué me golpeas? _

_Ya te dije, puede que estén por aquí cerca… tenemos que encontrarlos, o encontrar a esos 3 más que se escaparon_

_Menos mal que tenemos hasta mañana para buscar a esos imbéciles que se escaparon… YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME_

_¿Por qué me toco con el más estúpido de todos?_

El menor quedo sorprendido por lo que había escuchado aun estaban en Japón, además no eran los únicos que habían logrado escapar y también sabía que el apellido de Yami era Kaiba. Extrañamente aquel apellido le sonaba conocido, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué.

Por otro lado Yami había quedado en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía mover ningún musculo ni podía articular palabra, por más que Motou lo moviera no pasaba nada por su cabeza. Su cuerpo completo temblaba y los ojos se le habían puesto acuosos, realmente tenía miedo de que aquellas personas los encontrarán y los lastimarán. De pronto abrió la boca para emitir un sonido, más Motou se la tapo de inmediato logrando evitar que un gran grito saliera.

Motou: _¿se encuentra bien? _– La preocupación en su rostro era evidente - _¿Yami, se encuentra bien? _– volvió a repetir al no obtener respuesta, lo cual esta vez logro un asentimiento de cabeza – _creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo _– suspiro mirando el suelo

Yami simplemente escondió su cabeza entre las piernas mientras temblaba y ahogaba su llanto mordiéndose los labios y dando pequeños suspiros. Motou lo abrazo intentando calmarlo, más no logro hacerlo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que aquello había ocurrido, Yami se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Motou y este se había dormido con su cabeza sobre las rodillas. Más el sonido del estomago del menor lo hizo despertar haciéndolo sonrojar bastante, tenía bastante hambre y el no poder salir de aquel lugar hacia que lo empezará a desesperar.

Yami: _tranquilo, tengo algo de comer aquí _ – la voz del mayor hace asustar a Motou – _disculpa, creí que habías visto que me había despertado _ – suspira y toma una pequeña bolsa que cargaba – _son algunos frutos que encontramos hace poco, así que no creo que estén malos… o eso espero _

Motou: _Gracias _– sonríe feliz al tener algo que comer – _dígame ¿se encuentras bien? _

Yami: _preferiría no hablar de eso _

Motou: _disculpe… _

Los dos comieron en silencio, estaban cansados de aquella situación y lo que era peor aun, sus cuerpos ya no querían continuar con aquel escape. Todo estaba en contra ellos y el saber que estaban allí mismo buscándolos, hacia que se estresaran más. No sabían cuantos días tendrían que estar allí encerrados y la comida no era mucha.

Yami: _¿cómo se encuentran tus pies? _– pregunto para poder distraer sus pensamientos

Motou: _aun duelen, pero puedo caminar aun _– le sonríe

Yami: _es difícil saber cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí… ellos aun nos andan buscando allá afuera y no sabemos si lograrán encontrar nuestro refugio_

Motou: _si, lo sé… _

Yami: _si es que nos llegan a encontrarnos aquí, solo debes correr sin mirar atrás_

Motou: _¿qué?_ – lo mira sorprendido

Yami: _que quiero que corras sin detenerte ningún momento_

Motou: _¿Pe-pero y usted?_

Yami: _no deberías preocuparte por mí, después de todo yo estaba con los que te capturaron_

Motou: _eso no importa, me ha ayudado mucho y no quiero que le lastimen _– habla un poco fuerte

Yami: _baja la voz, puede que anden aquí cerca_

Motou: _lo lamento… pero no quiero le lastimen_

Yami: _que amable de tu parte, pero sabes bastante bien que yo estaba con aquellas personas que te atraparon… no soy alguien de confianza ni alguien que se le deba tener aquella compasión_

Motou: _¿de que habla? _

Yami: _tu no me conoces, ni conoces mi pasado, solo conoces lo que he hecho por ti en estos meses… no deberías darle la confianza así como así a una persona extraña que estuvo con tus secuestradores_

Motou: _si, puede que no conozca nada de su pasado, pero usted me ha ayudado mucho en este tiempo y sé que eso vale la confianza en usted. Además usted prometió contarme su pasado cuando escapáramos ¿no cree que es un buen momento para hacerlo? Digo, ya que no podemos hacer nada más por ahora que hablar_

Yami: _vaya, creí que se te iba a olvida eso je je je _– ríe nervioso – _bueno creo que ya que no queda de otra _– suspira – _bueno… mi pasado no fue gran cosa, mis padres son separados por lo que viví con mi madre hasta los 17 años, luego fui a la universidad donde estudié Ingeniería Informática, allí conocí a mi ex novia… ¿qué más podría contarte?_ – se queda pensando

Motou: _¿su ex novia? ¿Por qué termino con ella? Y ¿Cómo llego a parar aquí?_

Yami: _bueno es un poco complicado aquello… empecé a salir con ella al segundo semestre de la universidad, con ella duré 4 años y medio… ¿por qué terminamos? A ella la habían raptado los hombres que tú conociste aquí, le pedían medio millón de dólares a su familia para soltarla y debíamos reunirlos dentro de los 6 meses que vendrían._

**Flash Back**

Yami pasaba por todos los bancos conocidos para poder pedir prestamos y lograr así financiar el rescate de su novia, pero estos no le daban lo que pedían ni tampoco lograba hacer que le dieran 3 prestamos para cubrir parte de aquel secuestro. Solo quedaban unos pocos días para que se cumpliera el plazo que habían acordado con los secuestradores y aquello lo tenía muy estresado.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su novia paseando del brazo de un hombre bien elegante, como si nada en el centro de la ciudad. Aquello le intrigo bastante así que intento hablar con ella, más no lo logro alcanzar por la gran cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, por lo que tuvo que seguirla hasta un pasaje sin salida.

Su novia entro en el subterráneo de un edificio y de allí a un pequeña habitación, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de aquel lugar empezaron a salir gemidos y gritos de placer de aquella habitación. Eso dejo muy sorprendido a Yami, el cual solo pudo retroceder sorprendido y que varias preguntas dieran vuelta por su cabeza ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su novia estaba teniendo sexo con aquella persona? ¿Acaso el secuestro era una farsa? O ¿La estaban obligando a hacer aquello?

Cuando intento darse la vuelta para irse de aquel lugar choco con un hombre bastante grande y fornido, el cual lo levanto del suelo de inmediato y comenzó a golpearlo como si fuera un saco de papas, dejando inconsciente a Yami.

Yami empezó a despertar lentamente e intentar enfocar bien su vista al suelo, pero lamentablemente veía medio borroso por causa de los golpes que había recibido en su cara.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato? _– sonrió aquel hombre que antes había estado con la novia de Yami

Yami: _¿qué quieren de mí? _– intenta ver bien al hombre que estaba delante de él, pero no puede por falta de luz del lugar

_¿De ti? Solo dinero… pero creo que no has logrado juntar nuestro dinero ¿verdad? _– Le toma la cabeza a Yami y este le escupe – _maldito _– le da un golpe en la cara – _sabes tu "novia" a sido más cooperativa que tú, y sobre todo una buena amante _

Yami: _¿qué? _– mira sorprendido al hombre frente suyo, pero no podía creer lo que veía, su novia se acercó a ese hombre y le dio un beso en los labios como si nada - _¿A-Anzu?_

Anzu: _¿qué? ¿Me vas a alegar que no puedo besar a nadie más que a ti? Por favor yo se lo que hago con mi vida, ya basta con tus estúpidos celos_

Yami: _P-pero tú estabas… _– no logra terminar su frase al ver como Anzu sigue besando a aquel hombre

Anzu: _¿secuestrada? Si, lo estuve… pero ellos me dieron la opción de tener una mejor vida, una que tú nunca podrás darme y de tener todo el sexo que quiera _ – sonríe feliz al decir lo último

_¿Celoso? _– Se ríe aquel hombre – _al comienzo fue un secuestro, luego paso a rapto y ahora es una más de nosotros _– le da otro beso más a la chica – _¿creí que ella te importaba? Pero veo que ni siquiera has hecho un esfuerzo para liberarla… que triste para esta belleza de mujer_

Yami: _¡CLARO QUE HABÍA HECHO COSAS! Tenía junto casi la mitad de lo que pedían… pero ahora no voy a pagar nada… OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO MAZAKI _– mira con gran odio a su ex novia

_Oye, no le hables así a mi nueva novia _– le pega en el trasero a Anzu – _ve afuera Mazaki, luego te veo preciosa _

Yami: _ya no tengo nada para ustedes, así que déjenme ir_

_Vaya ¿Desde cuando tú pones las reglas del juego? _– Yami lo mira sorprendido – _el dinero era para un rescate, ahora que ella no quiera ser rescatada es otra cosa… además no puedo dejarte ir al ver mi rostro… mmm… creo que ya sé que haré contigo _

**Fin del flash back**

Yami: _después de eso solo recuerdo haberme despertado en medio de la selva y que varios nativos me trataban como uno de sus prisioneros, con la diferencia que me tenían libre y bajo vigilancia de alguien con arma_

Motou: _lamento por haber preguntado_

Yami: _descuida, después de todo todos tenemos curiosidad por saber que es de la otra persona _– se quedaron un rato en silenció

Motou: _¿cómo aprendió a hablar la lengua de esas personas?_

Yami: _son nativos y aprendí al tanto escucharlos, no fue nada fácil ya que es difícil aprender de cero… pero como no tenía nada más que hacer… pues aprendí _– levanta los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa

Motou: _¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta? _

Yami: _claro, pregunta_

Motou: _¿hace cuanto tiempo está aquí?_

Yami: _creo que ya va a ser un año y medio… no lo se bien_

Motou: _¿así que tiene entre 23 y 24 años?_ – habla para sí

Yami: _jejeje si querías saber mi edad debías solo preguntarlo, tengo 24 años _– le sonríe al menor – _cuéntame un poco de tu vida_

Motou: _a ver, ¿de donde empiezo?_

Yami: _del comienzo, creo que sería lo mejor _– los dos se miran y se ríen, una broma en esas circunstancias no caía nada de mal

Motou: _pues mi padre deseaba tener un sucesor de su compañía así que alquilo un vientre a una mujer para poder tener un hijo varón, más en los 5 intentos que hizo nacieron mujeres, ya en el último intento nací yo. Mi "madre", por así decirlo, nunca se intereso mucho en mi y solo me cuido hasta cuando tuve 3 años, después de eso no volví a verla _

Yami: _vaya, lo siento_

Motou: _descuide, desde aquella edad empezaron a "entrenarme" para ser el sucesor de la compañía de mi padre. Mis tutores eran bien estrictos al momento de enseñarme, si llegaba a equivocarme en algo me hacían repetirlo 100 veces la primera vez, si volvía a caer en aquel error me hacían repetirlo 1000 veces y si caía en una tercera vez venían los golpes. A los 13 años ya había pasado toda la materia que correspondía a secundaría y tenía que empezar a ir a la universidad, debido a que en mi hogar no podían darme aquella enseñanza, por lo que por obligación empecé a estudiar administración de empresa y financiamiento. Hace un año atrás termine mis estudios… creo que fue hace un año_

Yami: _creí que habías nacido con una cuchara de plata, pero no ha sido así_

Motou: _la verdad es que no me quejo, sé que mi padre solo me desea para su propio bien y los que me rodean en ese circulo no les importa mucho lo que me ocurra, pero ¿sabe? Hay algo bueno entre todo eso _– Yami sorprendido – _que tengo una vida la cual puedo conocer muchas cosas y que si mis padres no me quieren, yo podré encontrar a alguien que si _– sonríe sinceramente

Yami: _eres extraño _– Motou lo mira confundido – _cualquier otra persona estaría en una depresión bastante grande por el estilo de vida que tienes, pero tú… tú simplemente sonríes y tratas de ver lo bueno _– suspira – _me gustaría poder ver así las cosas_

Motou: _es que si uno se concentra en lo malo, nunca podrá seguir adelante y superar los siguientes desafíos… aunque en estas circunstancias me ha costado verlas por ese lado_

Yami: _dime algo ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a las tormentas eléctricas?_

Motou: _es qué… cuando era pequeño me perdí en el patio de la mansión y hubo una tormenta eléctrica, cayo un rayo muy cerca de mí y ahora creo que siempre va a pasar eso _– suspira – _sé que es tonto tener miedo de algo así, pero no puedo evitarlo_

Yami: _no es tonto _– lo abraza – _todos tenemos nuestros miedos y aprensiones, son muestra de que somos humanos y solo debemos saber llevarlos _

Motou: _gracias _ – susurra sonrojado

Yami: _Será mejor descansar todo lo que podamos, que debemos tener las fuerzas suficientes para continuar cuando esas personas se hayan ido _– el menor asintió y se acomodó en el suelo, siendo abrazado por Yami – _tranquilo, no te asustes _– le dice al sentir que se mueve un poco

Motou: _no me asusto, solo quería desearle buenas noches _– le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Yami se sonroje

Yami: _buenas noches_ – sonríe feliz

Yami abrió un ojo al volver escuchar pasos cerca de ellos, abrazó a Motou fuertemente contra su pecho esperando que esas personas se fueran, tenía miedo y su corazón latía demasiado rápido e intentaba calmarse, pero no lo lograba.

_Me duele demasiado, aquella serpiente me mordió demasiado fuerte_

_Cállate y camina, debemos llegar hasta el jeep que está cerca de aquí_

Yami sonrío feliz, esos dos hombres pronto se irían del lugar y podrían seguir su escape cuando amaneciera.

_Espera un poco, estoy que me hago _– se escucha como se baja el cierra del pantalón y comienza a hacer, aquel liquido amarillento comienza a entrar en el escondite de los dos jóvenes – _uff que descanso, bien sigamos_

Aquel liquido empezó a acercarse a Motou, el cual se había despertado y comenzó a alejarse lo que más podía de eso, más su espacio era muy reducido así que no se movió mucho. Yami le tiro tierra para que el menor no se ensuciara, pero al estar preocupado de aquello no se percató que había una araña cerca de su mano y al sentirla fue demasiado tarde ya que esta lo mordió.

Yami: _¡mierda!_ – se mordió el labio para no producir ruido alguno, más el dolor era insoportable

_Espera, escuche algo_

Motou miraba preocupado al mayor, mientras este intentaba no producir ruido alguno. Yuugi tomo la mano de Yami para llevarla a su boca, mientras que con su mano libre dejaba que la mordiera.

El ojivioleta comenzó a succionar y escupir despacio aquel veneno, sabía que no podía producir ruido alguno, pero tampoco podía dejar que aquel veneno fluyera por el cuerpo de su salvador. Mientras Yami cerraba los ojos intentado no quejarse y mordiendo suavemente la mano del menor debido a que tenía miedo de causarle daño, pero el dolor era demasiado para soportarlo así que tomo aire y mordió la mano de este para no gritar

_Olvídalo, creó que fue mi imaginación_

_Creo que el veneno te está haciendo delirar_

_Si, mejor volvamos luego _

Cuando Motou logro escupir lo que más pudo del veneno que tenía en la mano Yami, lo quedo mirando como descansaba su cabeza hacia atrás por aquel gran esfuerzo. Tomo un pedazo de ropa y se limpió lo que más pudo la boca, no quería tragar nada de ese veneno

Motou: _¿cómo se encuentra?_

Yami: _adolorido y como un imbécil… debí fijarme que habían bichos, perdón_

Motou: _descuide, no pasa nada _– mira la mano del mayo que comenzaba a hincharse – _necesitamos encontrar luego una aldea o algo de civilización para que lo curen_

Yami: _no puedes salir aun, ellos están cerca_

Motou: _pero ¿y su mano?_

Yami: _prefiero perderla que volver a aquel lugar _

Motou: _dígame, ¿dónde está aquel rio que encontró?_

Yami: _no te diré, sé que saldrás a buscar agua_

Motou: _No sea tonto y dígame de una buena vez _– se enfada y Yami lo mira sorprendido, más aun así no le dice – _bueno, iré a ver yo_

Yami: _no vayas _– lo sujeta del brazo – _si vas, ni creas que me encontrarás aquí de vuelta _– lo mira fijamente

El menor solo suspira "resignado" y abraza a Yami suavemente, le dice _"lo lamento" _dándole una pequeña presión en el hombro a este hizo que callera al suelo sin poder moverse.

Yami: _Motou! _– este le hace la señal para que se quede callado

Motou: _vuelvo luego_

Yami: _maldición, no puedo moverme _– se siente impotente al no poder moverse ni hacer nada

**Continuará…**


	4. Tercera parte del escape: un suspiro

**Tercera parte del escape: un suspiro**

Había pasado un largo rato y Motou no volvía al escondite, aquello le preocupaba de sobre manera a Yami, debido que creía que ya lo habían atrapado. Además una fiebre bastante grande se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y lo hacía respirar rápidamente.

Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a tener nuevamente movilidad, pero no sabía si se había demorado tanto por aquello que le hizo Motou o era por la fiebre que estaba teniendo, así que simplemente se giró quedando boca arriba y cerró los ojos para descansar, aquella fiebre lo estaba cansando demasiado.

Escuchaba un murmullo, hacia un rato, más no lograba abrir los ojos ni tampoco lograba diferenciar quien era. Por más que intentaba mover su cuerpo tampoco podía moverlo, aquello lo frustraba bastante pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Sintió como su cabeza recibía algo frío y aquello le era muy agradable, intento nuevamente abrir los ojos y esta vez sí pudo abrirlos, más estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver bien

Motou: _por fin despierta, me tenía muy preocupado_

Yami:_ ¿do-dónde estamos?_

Motou: _aun dentro del árbol_

Yami: _te demoraste demasiado _– siente un líquido golpear contra su mejilla e intenta llevar su mano a la cara del menor – _¿por qué lloras?_

Motou: _lo lamento_ – sujeta la mano de Yami y la deja cerca de su cara para darle un beso – _es que… me tenía muy preocupado… snif al ver que no despertaba, creía… creía que no iba a despertar snif… snif me alegro tanto que haya despertado_

Yami: _descuida, la fiebre pasará dentro de poco, solo debo descansar_ – acaricia la mejilla de Motou – _ya, no llores. La fiebre debe haberme atacado más fuerte por causa de que no tenemos buenas defensas por nuestro tipo de alimentación_

Motou:_ si, lo imaginaba_ – suspira e intenta calmarse – _¿tiene hambre? Encontré mucha fruta que usted dijo que se podía comer_ – intenta sonreír

_Yami: tranquilo pequeño – suspira – por el momento no tengo hambre, pero debería comer algo… ¿me podrías ayudar a sentarme?_

Motou: _claro_

Luego de que hubieron comido algo, Motou dejo que Yami durmiera mientras él cuidaba que la fiebre se mantuviera baja, por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa, además para colmo de males volvía a llover y aquello les iba a dificultar el paso para encontrar alguna aldea o algún lugar donde les ayudarán.

Yami despertó cansando a pesar de haber dormido tanto, lo bueno era que podía moverse pero el dolor de la mano y el dolor de cabeza empezaban a aumentar. Se percató de que su cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de Motou y aquello lo hizo sonrojar bastante, por lo que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, despertando así al menor

Motou: _qué bueno que ha despertado_ – le sonríe

Yami: _si…_ – se toma la cabeza, aquel movimiento lo había mareado bastante – _será mejor que sigamos con nuestro viaje, lo más seguro es que vuelvan a este lugar muy pronto_

Motou: _si _– toma aquel pequeño bolso que Yami había llevado y abre su escondite lentamente viendo si es que había o no alguien cerca – _vamos, esta todo… _– se queda impresionado al ver como el mayor vomitaba y que le costaba respirar – _venga, no se quede allí _– lo ayuda a salir – _tranquilícese por favor _

El menor empieza a cubrir aquel vomito con todo lo que encontró, no podían dejar "huella" de que habían ocupado aquel árbol como escondite o sino les sería más fácil ser encontrados, luego de eso fue a donde estaba Yami intentado calmarse y que su estómago dejará de dar tantas vueltas.

Motou_: leí que el vómito es uno de los síntomas de casi todas las picaduras de araña_

_Yami: si, aunque no sé qué araña me mordió… espero que si muero, no sea tan doloroso_

Motou: _no diga eso_ – se enfada – _ya deje de pensar en lo peor_ – Yami lo mira sorprendido – _pensemos mejor que hoy encontraremos un pueblo o algo así y podremos sacar aquel veneno de su cuerpo_

El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció callado viendo a ese chico ¿cómo había recuperado el ánimo de vivir? Siendo que hace algunos días quería morir que seguir encerrado en aquella pequeña habitación, sonrió para sí mismo y se agradeció por haber conocido aquel niño, si no hubiese aparecido lo más seguro que ya se habría quitado la vida hace meses atrás.

Caminaron hasta llegar al rio que estaba cerca, por mucho que los dos desearan darse un baño en aquel momento, no podían debido a que no sabían si existía algún pez que los lastimara y tampoco podían perder el tiempo en aquello, ya que sabían que los seguirían buscando dentro de poco.

El camino se les hizo bastante difícil por causa de la lluvia que había caído hacía poco y además cada cierto rato Yami se detenía a vomitar lo poco y nada que habían comido. La dificultad para respirar a Yami se le hacía cada vez más notoria.

Todo esto mantenía muy preocupado al menor, deseando llegar pronto a algún lugar donde ayudarán a Yami.

La noche se estaba acercando cada vez más y no lograban ver nada que fuese civilización o pueblo, esto desesperaba a Motou a tal grado que se mordía continuamente el labio inferior intentando no gritar para no preocupar a Yami.

Yami por otro lado le costaba tanto caminar y mantener una idea coherente, tanto era el dolor que tenía que debía ser ayudado por el menor para caminar, además cada cierto rato le venían cólico haciendo que pararán por su dolor. Ya no tenía ánimo de seguir caminando ni tampoco deseaba seguir siendo carga para el menor, varías veces se había intentado tirar al agua para ahogarse, pero Motou lo detenía y continuaban caminando.

Cuando Motou estaba dando perdida sus esperanzas, vio a lo lejos una luz suave, sabía que no podía ser su imaginación así que le pidió a Yami que aumentaran el paso para llegar a aquel lugar. Pero lamentablemente el mayor tenía tanto dolor que este había hecho que se desmayara y desde hacía un buen rato era arrastrado por el menor, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Motou:_ descuide Yami, le prometo que se pondrá bien_

Como pudo lo cargo en su espalda y con mucha dificultad avanzaba con su "protector", sus piernas pedían descanso y sus pies suplicaban que se detuviera, por las heridas que tenía. Más el menor seguía adelante con su deseo que en aquel lugar lo ayudarán para curar a Yami lo más pronto posible.

Llego de noche al lugar donde estaba aquella luz, el sendero fue bastante difícil pasarlo y más aun teniendo que cargar a su "protector", pero se las arregló para llegar hasta lo que creía que era una casa. Toco repetidamente la puerta, más nadie le contesto

Motou:_ maldición… ¿y ahora qué voy hacer? _– Empezó a llorar desesperadamente y a gritar – _¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN ABRA LA PUERTA!... ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA ES URTENGE QUE ME AYUDEN!... alguien… ayúdeme… snif_

El menor golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta ¿había caminado tanto para nada? No podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo y lo que era peor, vería a Yami morir a su lado sin poder hacer nada más. Sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar fuertemente hasta que una voz de un anciano lo asusto

_Muchacho ¿Qué haces allí a estas horas? Ven, ¿no sabes que el templo de oraciones cierra a las siete de la tarde?_

Motou se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al anciano que le hablaba para pedirle ayuda, este simplemente quedo sorprendido al ver al menor con el mínimo de ropa, muchas heridas en el cuerpo, completamente sucio y además con olor desagradable, como si no se bañará en meses.

Motou:_ por favor señor, es urgente… necesito llevar a mi amigo a un hospital_

Anciano:_ ¿q-qué le ocurrió a tu amigo?_

Motou:_ fue mordido por una araña… no sabemos cuál fue, solo sé que necesita ser tratado con suma urgencia… por favor ayúdenos_

Anciano: _por más que quisiera llevarlos a un hospital me es imposible, estamos a una hora de la ciudad y el auto no regresa hasta mañana_

Motou: _n-no puede ser… _– las lágrimas comienza de nuevo a fluir por sus ojos, mientras ve al anciano alejarse

Anciano: _niño que esperas, ven tenemos que atender a tu amigo _

El menor sin entender que era a lo que se refería aquel anciano lo siguió hasta la casa de madera que estaba a unos cuantos metros de aquel templo. Cuando entraron allí el anciano le indico a Motou que dejara recostado en una cama a su amigo, para poder tratarlo

Anciano: _¿hace cuánto tiempo le ocurrió esto a tu amigo?_

Motou: _fue en la madrugada… _– mira a Yami que respiraba con dificultad – _Yami, resiste _– susurra

Anciano: _deberían tener cuidado de andar en estos bosques, los insectos venenosos y las arañas venenosas abundan _– se acerca con hiervas medicinales y con un utensilio para molerlas, el cual tenía una rueda –_ toma _– se las pasa a Motou – _necesito que las muelas mientras veo que tan grave es la mordedura_

El menor sin decir nada toma las hiervas y las va colocando poco a poco en el pocillo para luego pasar con la rueda que las iba moliendo. Mientras tanto el anciano toma la mano inflamada de Yami y se queda mirándola un buen rato, para luego mirar el brazo del chico

Anciano: _Al parecer el veneno no fue tanto, ya que de ser lo normal que aquella araña inyecta debería estar ya a esta hora muerto_ – habla como si no fuera la gran cosa

Motou: _es que yo le quite lo que más pude de veneno… pero creo que no fue suficiente snif _– se limpia con el brazo las lágrimas y sigue moliendo las hierbas poco a poco

Anciano: _veo que sabes cómo molerlas _– se queda mirando al chico

Motou: _si, mi abuelito me enseño como se debía hacer cuando era pequeño _– sigue agregando poco a poco las hierbas hasta crear una crema – _¿así está bien?_

Anciano: _perfecto _– va a un estante y saca un frasco de vidrió que tenía un líquido verde – _colócale aquello en la mano a tu amigo _– habla mientras le da de beber aquel líquido a Yami – _con eso debería bastar para que se mejore, ahora solo basta que haga efecto el antídoto _

Motou: _espero que pronto se mejore… _– se queda mirando a Yami, que aún mantenía la respiración agitada – _mejórate pronto por favor _– susurra

Anciano:_ descuida, a pesar de que ha pasado varias horas de la mordida el antídoto igual le hará efecto_

Motou: _muchas gracias señor_ – hace una reverencia – _por cierto, mi nombre es Yuugi Motou_ – le extiende la mano

Anciano: _No tienes que agradecer Motou-kun_ – le toma la mano _– mi nombre es Anzen y soy el sacerdote de este templo_ – toma lo que le quedo del frasco y se lo pasa a Yuugi

Yuugi:_ ¿qué ocurre?_

Anzen:_ será mejor que bebas eso Motou-kun, dijiste que habías succionado el veneno de la herida de tu amigo y puede que hayas tragado algo_

El menor simplemente asintió y tomo todo el líquido que le quedaba al frasco, este era bastante desagradable por lo que le quedo aquel mal sabor en la boca, tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para no vomitar de inmediato aquello.

Yuugi: _realmente le agradezco su ayuda Anzen-sama _– logra hablar cuando el sabor de la boca se había pasado un poco

Anzen: _no ha sido nada Motou-kun_ – se aclara la garganta – _si deseas puedes tomar un baño, creó que no te iría nada mal_

El menor se sonrojo bastante ante tal comentario, sabía que no se había bañado en meses y los baños de esponja que le daba Yami no eran gran ayuda para quitar el olor, solo eran para que no sufriera alguna infección o se enfermará. Por lo que agradeció otra vez las atenciones que estaba teniendo ese hombre con él y fue darse un baño que tanto deseaba.

Cuando hubo terminado de darse ese relajante baño, el sacerdote le paso ropa limpia y le curó las heridas que aún tenía en el cuerpo, además de curarle las heridas de los pies, las cuales eran bastante graves.

Anzen: _¿estás seguro que prefieres dormir en ese sillón? Tengo una cama extra en aquella habitación_ – mira al menor que se había sentado frente a la cama de Yami

Yuugi: _descuide, quiero estar aquí cuando él despierte_

Anzen:_ veo que aun estás muy preocupado por tu amigo – suspira – está bien Motou-kun, que descanses_

Yuugi: _igualmente señor_ – se despide con una sonrisa – _Yami, por favor sigue luchando por tu vida _– susurra mirando preocupadamente a Yami

El cansancio pudo más que el deseo en el menor, por lo que a los pocos minutos de quedarse sentado en aquel sillón cayo dormido en un profundo sueño, si no hubiera sido porque al anciano Anzen se le había caído algo el menor no hubiera despertado. Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue mirar a su amigo que aun dormía en la cama

Lo bueno era que ahora se le veía que respiraba tranquilamente y que en su rostro ya no se veía que estuviese sufriendo.

Yuugi se acercó lentamente a la cama para no despertarlo y tocar su frente, suspiro aliviado al sentir que aquella horrible fiebre había desaparecido. Saco su mano de la frente de Yami para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla, pero al hacerlo unos ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente

_Yuugi:_ _lo lamento, no lo quería _despertar – se sonroja

Yami:_ descuida estaba despierto hace bastante tiempo, solo estaba disfrutando el estar acostado en una cama otra vez_

Yuugi:_ sí, creo que yo haría lo mismo _– sonríe feliz –_ ¿cómo se encuentra?_

Yami:_ tengo dormido el brazo donde me pico la araña, pero aparte de eso no me duele nada _

Yuugi: _me alegro oír eso_

Golpean la puerta y luego de oírse un _"pase" _de los dos jóvenes que estaban en esa habitación, aquel anciano de cabellera blanca entro con una bandeja con comida y detrás de él un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes, el cual tenía un aro en forma de dado

Anzen: _disculpe que los moleste jóvenes, pero les traigo algo para que coman y un poco de compañía_ – hace referencia al joven que lo acompañaba

Joven:_ buenos días, mi nombre es Ryouji Otogi y el Anzen-san me ha dicho que tenía unos invitados así que quise conocerlos_

Yuugi: _es un placer conocerlo Otogi-san, mi nombre es Yuugi Motou y mi amigo es… _– se queda en silencio al percatarse de no saber cómo presentar a Yami

Yami: _mi nombre es Atemu Kaiba_

Anzen: _tomen aquí tiene algo de comer, y si deseas Kaiba-kun puedes tomar un baño después de comer_ – aquel comentario hace sonrojar al menor del lugar, más Yami solo sonríe

Yami: _muchas gracias, me hace bastante falta un baño_

Otogi: _bueno si necesitan ser llevados para la cuidad, iré dentro de una hora, así que tienen hasta entonces para decir si van o se quedan_ – sonríe y luego se va del lugar

Anzen:_ yo los dejo igual, hay varias cosas que debo hacer ahora _

Yuugi: _descuide, y muchas gracias de nuevo Anzen-sama_

El anciano junto con el joven ojiverde se van del lugar dejando a los jóvenes visitantes solos de nuevo en aquella habitación.

Yami: _¿qué harás luego de que bajemos a la ciudad? _– se queda mirando su plato de comida – _sabes que aquellas personas te seguirán buscando hasta conseguir el dinero que ellos desean _– suspira triste

Yuugi: _ya lo sé… también sé que si vuelvo con mi padre recibiré un gran castigo por lo que ocurrió_ – toma un pocillo con cereales que le había llevado el anciano y empieza a comer – _lo estuve pensando bastante tiempo anoche y creo que lo mejor sería irme del país _– mira su plato de cereales – _tengo dinero junto y sé que podré mantenerme soló en cualquier otro país de habla inglesa que me vaya_

Yami: _es bueno saber que ya tienes algo planeado_ – también estaba comiendo sus cereales – _pero ¿cómo lo harás para irte?_

Yuugi:_ tengo una forma, pero me gustaría que usted me acompañara _– Atemu lo queda mirando –_ a usted también lo buscarán por haber escapado de aquel lugar y si lo llegan a atrapar va a sufrir bastante, es por aquello que me gustaría que me acompañará… aunque sea solo hasta el aeropuerto del otro país, allí usted podría rehacer su vida _

Yami:_ sabes que te arriesgas mucho al irte con alguien a quien no conoces bien_

Yuugi: _en este momento es la persona que más conozco _– le sonríe tristemente – _es por aquello que le pido que me acompañe_

Yami: _lo haré con dos condiciones_ – Yuugi lo queda mirando intrigado – _la primera es que dejes de tratarme de usted, siento que aquello no me viene para nada y lo segundo, no confíes tanto en mi…_

Yuugi: _pero usted… _– Atemu lo interrumpe antes de que logre terminar de hablar

Yami:_ sé que te ayude bastante adentro, pero realmente no soy de confianza _

Yuugi: _no sé el por qué me dice siempre eso, pero también sé que no me lo dirá ahora_ – suspira – _está bien, acepto sus condiciones_

Yami: _gracias pequeño_ – le revuelve el pelo a Yuugi

Luego de que hubieran comido los dos, Atemu se fue a dar un largo baño limpiándose lo que más pudo e intentando sacarse aquella sensación de suciedad que por mucho tiempo había sentido, pero sabía que el agua no se lo quitaría. Cuando hubo terminado Yuugi lo estaba esperando junto con Otogi al lado del auto, por lo que agradeció al anciano y se subió al auto junto con el menor para irse luego de aquel lugar

Yuugi: _creí que nunca saldría de aquel lugar_ – hecha la cabeza para atrás – _menos mal que todo aquello acabo_

Otogi:_ aún no termina Motou-san, debe irse lo más rápido que pueda de esta ciudad, por lo que me he enterado lo han dejado de buscar en el bosque y comenzarán a buscarlo en la ciudad_

_Yuugi: lo se Ryuji-kun, ¿llamaste al aeropuerto más cercano?_

Otogi: _si, hay un vuelo para Inglaterra a las tres de la tarde, por lo que podrá llegar sin problema al aeropuerto… este se encuentra a dos horas de aquí_

Yuugi: _son las doce… me da tiempo para hacer el traspaso de fondos necesarios ¿tienes una computadora aquí?_

Otogi: _no, pero en mi departamento tengo una _– Atemu miraba confuso a los dos jóvenes – _así que haremos una parada rápida allí_

Yuugi: _¿has escuchado algo de mi padre?_

Otogi: _simplemente que no quiere que aparezca cerca de él o sino las consecuencias serán muy graves_

Yuugi: _me lo imaginaba_

Yami: _¿q-qué está pasando aquí? _ – mira confuso a las dos personas que lo acompañaban en el auto

Otogi mira por el espejo retrovisor a Atemu, el cual tenía una cara de asombro bastante grande, mientras que Yuugi solo suspiraba mientras veía por la ventana. Algo allí no estaba calzando para el ojirojo y quería saber que era lo que ocurría

**Continuara…**

Estimad s lectores, les informo que estaré subiendo los capítulos de este fic cada 4 días, sus ideas me son de agrado y me han ayudado para continuarla. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Respuesta a los RR:

**Chiyo Asakura:** Descuida, continuaré con el fic ya que tengo varios capítulos adelantados n_n

**Lucesiitaalove:** Creo que estoy cumpliendo con mi objetivo n_n quería causar suspenso y que quedarán entusiasmados por lo que escribo. ¿Te gustan todos mis fic´s? wow muchas gracias por leer mis fic's n_n te lo agradezco de corazón

**550jess:** ¿Qué cosa puede ser estúpido? Salió corriendo sabiendo que estaban los secuestradores afuera, eso ya es bastante estúpido xD Yuugi trata a Yami de usted porque es mayor que él y es una forma cortes de tratar a la gente mayor. Espero haberte aclarado tu pregunta n_n

**DarkRose00: **¿Reina del misterio? Pero si solo dejo algo de duda para la siguiente parte n_nU ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos!


	5. Una nueva vida

**Katsuy:** _Much s me han preguntado por mis fic inconclusos ("El orfanato" y "Mundo alterno"). Lamentablemente cuando estaba inspirada creando los capítulos que continuaban a las historias, me ocurrió un percance con el pendrive (memoria USB portable) en el cual tenía TODAS mis historias: se me cayó al agua y no pude recuperar la información. Pedí casi todos mis fic (solo algunos se salvaron, porque tenía respaldos en el computador) por lo que me dio bastante ira e intente volver a escribirlos, pero lamentablemente estaba todo en mi contra y no tuve tiempo para reescribir aquellos fic y luego me dio un lapso de sequía inspirativa (odio cuando me pasa eso). Es por aquello que no he continuado mis fic… este fic lo comencé a escribir a comienzos de Abril de este año 2013, es por aquello que lo estoy subiendo tan continuo. _

_Descuiden ahora aprendí la lección y tengo 2 copias de todos mis fic y una nube donde subo la información (digo, por si me llegará a pasar lo mismo… aunque lo dudo ya que ahora tengo notebook xD)_

_Bueno Ahora aclarado aquello y esperando que comprendan que si me presionan con el fic no lo podré hacer bien ya que una persona presionada trabaja mal xD los dejo con este capítulo, nos leemos! n_n Gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios._

**Una nueva vida**

El ojirojo esperaba una respuesta de alguno de los dos que estaban en el automóvil, más ninguno de ellos decía algo lo cual le estaba desesperar. De pronto el menor suelta un suspiro y deja de mirar por la ventana para mirar a su protector.

Yuugi: _Otogi-san es un detective privado de la policía de Japón, lo conozco de hace 3 años debido que trabaja para mi padre _

Yami: _¿cómo sabía que estarías allí?_ – su impresión era notable

Otogi: _no lo sabía Kaiba-kun, hacía un mes estaba investigando por esa zona y para aquello me acerque al monje de aquel templo para saber si había visto algo extraño o no. Aquel hombre había visto algunas cosas, pero necesitaba ser más de su "confianza" para que me lo dijera _ – suspira – _fue bueno que justo lo encontrará, ya que si se hubiesen quedado un tiempo más en aquel lugar aquel hombre hubiera dado a conocer su localización a los que los secuestradores_

Yuugi: _Ya me hacía extraño que no hubiese preguntado nada de nuestro estado o que se hubiese preocupado más de nuestra situación_

Otogi: _así es, él sabía porque estaban así, lo bueno es que ahora ya está a salvo_

Yuugi: _aun no, no hasta que nos vayamos lejos de aquí… _– vuelve a mirar por la ventana

Yami: _aun no me queda claro algo _

Otogi: _¿qué es Kaiba-kun?_

Yami: _¿Cómo supo que debía hacer? Sin que hablaran algo, usted pudo saber qué hacer y cómo hacerlo_

Otogi: _Fácil, me contacte con la persona más cercana a Motou-sama y me dijo algunas cosas que debía hacer, el resto se encargó ella_

Yami: _¿Quién es ella?_

Otogi: _la prometida de Motou-sama _– Yuugi suelta un gruñido y esto hace que el ojiverde se ría – _disculpe Motou-sama_

Yami: _¿qué ocurre?_ – aun le costaba creer y entender todo lo que estaba pasando

Yuugi: _no quiero hablar de eso_

Yami: _pero te iras a Inglaterra ¿vas a dejar a tu prometida como si nada?_

Yuugi: _Yami-san, por favor deje el tema_

Yami: _es que quiero entender que ocurre _– El menor se queda en silencio – _por favor, dime ¿qué va a pasar con ella? _

Yuugi: _¿Pará que quieres saber? _– mira enfadado a Atemu

Yami: _solo quería saber más de ti _– suspira

El automóvil quedo completamente en silencio, se notaba la tensión que había en el aire y Atemu no sabía cómo cambiar aquella situación. De pronto el teléfono de Otogi suena, este contesta y habla cordialmente con la persona

Otogi: _Si señorita, se encuentra en buen estado… no, no le he preguntado si desea ir al Hospital... está bien, yo le diré… Motou-sama le llama Rebecca-san, ¿quiere hablarle? _– el menor se queda en silencio – _Señorita, en este momento está dormido, llámelo más tarde… bueno, yo le diré _– cuelga el teléfono – _la señorita desea que vaya a la clínica para que se haga los exámenes pertinentes_

Yuugi: _no lo haré, vamos directo al aeropuerto_

Yami: _Motou-kun, entiendo que no quieras ir a la clínica o al hospital, pero podrías hablar con aquella muchacha_

Yuugi: _Kaiba-san después hablamos de eso, por favor _

Atemu quedo mirando al menor ¿por qué le había llamado "Kaiba"? además ¿por qué le molestaba tanto el tema de aquella joven que era su prometida? Y ¿Quién era aquella joven? Simplemente miro un poco más a Yuugi y luego miro por la ventana pensando en lo que le ocurría al menor.

Otogi: _Disculpe Kaiba-kun ¿usted es familiar de Kaiba Seto? _– intenta cambiar el ambiente

Yami: _si, es mi primo_

Otogi: _Sabe, él lo ha estado buscando por varias partes y él cree que está con vida aun ¿le querría llamar?_

Yami: _prefiero mandarle una carta después, creó que sería lo mejor en este momento_

Otogi: _tiene razón, simplemente quería saber que él lo ha estado buscando_

Yami: _¿sabe algo de mi madre?_

Otogi: _También ha estado bien preocupado por usted, incluso hasta su Padre lo ha estado buscando. Lamentablemente no se le había podido encontrar y no sabe cuánto me alegra que hayan podido salir por sus propios medios de allí_

Yami: _Créame, era bien difícil que se nos encontrara, ya que aquella gente sabe cuándo se acerca la policía y sale huyendo_

Otogi: _Necesitaré saber más o menos en qué lugar están y de una lista de personal de la policía está en aquel grupo_

Yami: _descuide, no hay problema_

La hora que duro el viaje en automóvil hasta el aeropuerto fue en silencio, debido a que los dos jóvenes que eran muy parecidos se quedaron dormidos. En el estacionamiento del aeropuerto el detective Otogi les pidió a los dos jóvenes que reconociera a ciertas personas que tenía en el computador para saber quiénes eran los secuestradores.

Lamentablemente Yuugi no fue de ayuda en aquello, ya que no había visto más que Atemu. En cambio el ojirojo había visto a todos los hombres que los habían secuestrador y pudo reconocer a todas las personas que estaban el grupo, pero no pudo reconocer al jefe de aquella organización.

Otogi dejo a los jóvenes en el aeropuerto con los pasajes y con los pasaportes listos para que se fueran del lugar. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que el avión saliese, por lo que ellos estaban ya dentro del avión para que fuese a Inglaterra para cambiar sus vidas.

Yuugi: _lo lamento _– hablo de pronto mirando sus manos

Yami: _¿por qué te disculpas?_

Yuugi: _Por mi forma de actuar en el auto _– suspira cerrando los ojos fuertemente – _realmente no me gusta hablar de aquel tema, por eso actué así_

Yami: _me podrías decir ¿qué es lo que ocurre?_

Yuugi: _Cuando tenía 10 años se me iba a presentar a una niña menor que yo por dos años, me dijeron que debía tratarla cordialmente y que no podía hacerle ningún daño. A la semana después de que la conocí se me dijo que ella sería mi esposa cuando fuese mayor de edad… _– cierra sus puños fuertemente mientras comienza a llorar – _En aquel momento no sabía a qué se referían, pero cuando lo entendí que fue lo que paso aquel día, comprendí que mi vida era completamente manipulada por mi padre y que nunca podría ser libre_

Yami: _pero ahora ya no es así, _– lo abraza – _ahora todo va a cambiar_

Yuugi: _pero tengo miedo… no quiero volver a eso de nuevo _– el mayor le da un beso en la frente, lo cual hace que Yuugi lo mire directamente a los ojos – _¿Yami?_

Yami: _Tranquilo, ahora empezarás una nueva vida… sé que te va a costar, pero intenta dejar aquello en el paso y mira ahora hacia el futuro_

Yuugi: _gracias_

El viaje duro 16 horas aproximadamente, los dos durmieron bastante durante las horas de vuelo y cuando se despertaban era para comer algo o estirar un poco las piernas.

Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un taxi para que los llevara a la ciudad, necesitaban buscar alojamiento y también algo de trabajo, aunque no fuese algo grande, cualquier cosa les sería útil para juntar dinero. Aunque portaban una gran suma de dinero, debían saber ahorrar para que no se les fuera rápido, además debían comprar varías cosas como: ropa, muebles, comida, alquilar un lugar para vivir, etc.

Yami: _Yuugi, no creo que sea bueno quedarnos a vivir en Londres, aunque sea un lugar grande y con muchas oportunidades de trabajo, debemos recordar que nos están buscando y estar en una ciudad como está nos encontrara fácilmente_

Yuugi: _lo sé, estaba pensando en ir a Crawley, es una ciudad pequeña y está a 45 kilómetros de aquí así que no será difícil llegar_ – saca de su bolsillo un rollo de dinero y se lo pasa a Yami – _tal como te lo prometí, desde aquí puedes ver que haces con tu vida… realmente te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a salir de aquel infierno _ – lo abraza fuertemente

Antes de que Yami pudiera decirle algo o lograr detenerlo, el menor se va corriendo entremedio de la gente sin mirar atrás. El ojirojo miro aquel rollo de dinero y lo apretó fuertemente, algo no estaba bien y no quería que aquello terminara así.

Yuugi llego corriendo al terminal de buses, agitado y con gran dolor en sus pies siguió caminando para poder comprar su pasaje y seguir con su viaje. Afortunadamente para él el bus iba saliendo de inmediato para Crawley

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había llegado aquella pequeña ciudad de Crawley, no le fue difícil encontrar un trabajo, aunque fuese uno simple, para ganar algo de dinero mientras se adaptaba a esa nueva cultura y su nueva vida.

Aun no sabía si mantenerse en aquella ciudad o irse a otra un poco más grande para poder empezar a crear una empresa que él manejaría, realmente no sabía que decisiones tomar y no porque fuese un indeciso sino más bien era porque había cierta persona en su vida que deseaba que volviese y no sabía si volvería a verle o no.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta su casa, era una noche bien fría y a pesar de haberse comprado ropa gruesa, el frío igual traspasaba sus prendas de vestir. A pesar de eso se tomaba con calma aquella caminata a su casa, ya que disfrutaba aquel frío en su cuerpo que le ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Cuando llego a su casa vio a una persona recostada sobre el marco de la puerta, lamentablemente no podía diferenciarla bien por la nieve que estaba cayendo en aquel momento. Se acercó temeroso de que fuese alguno del grupo del que los secuestraron, mientras más se acercaba más se aceleraba su corazón.

_Por fin llegas Motou _– le hablo aquella persona, mientras se colocaba bien de pie – _llevo un buen rato esperándote _

Yuugi sonrió feliz y salto a abrazar a esa persona, aunque no podía reconocerla por su físico la voz para él era reconocible en cualquier lado ¿por qué? Por todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos en aquella selva, la voz de él la reconocería siempre

Yami: _también me alegro de volver a verte pequeño _ – le corresponde el abrazo

Yuugi: _¿cómo supo que vivía aquí?_

Yami: _pregunte por algunos lugares si te habían visto y como esta ciudad es pequeña, no tuve problemas en encontrarte_

Yuugi: _eso no es nada bueno_

Yami: _si, lamentablemente no puedes comprar el silencio de todos los de aquí, por lo que tenía pensado en que sería bueno irnos a otra ciudad_

Yuugi: _creo que tiene razón, si una ciudad pequeña no sirve para esconderse entonces una con gran cantidad de gente sería más fácil para esconderse_

Yami: _entre más gente, más difícil es que te conozcan todos_

Yuugi: _pero… ¿por qué ha venido?_

Yami: _creo que no es bueno que estemos separados, por lo menos hasta un tiempo más… luego si deseas cada uno se irá por su lado, pero por el momento sería bueno que si vamos a comenzar una nueva vida sería que permaneciéramos juntos para aunque sea darnos ánimo _– el menor asiente feliz – _entonces está decidido_

Yuugi: _me gustaría conocer York… siempre he tenido curiosidad por ir allí_

Yami: _entonces nos vamos a York _

Yuugi se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su protector a su lado, pero le quedo una gran inquietud, si Atemu logro encontrarlo fácilmente con cuanta más razón podrían encontrarlo sus secuestradores. Pero ¿qué podrían obtener el secuestrarlo en este momento? siendo que ya no estaba cerca de su padre, ni tendría el dinero suficiente para poder pagar un rescate. Suspiro tranquilamente al quedarse con aquel pensamiento.

El viaje fue tranquilo, los dos iban mirando aquel blanco y frío paisaje, además ambos iban con una sonrisa en su cara. Yuugi no iba pensando nada en específico, mientras que Yami estaba asumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a York buscaron de inmediato un hotel donde pasar la noche, debido a que era muy tarde para estar buscando un lugar donde arrendar. Además que el viaje los había dejado cansados por tantas horas sentados, por lo que simplemente querían descansar un rato para ver que harían con su vida a partir de ese momento.

Al día siguiente los dos salieron a buscar algo de trabajo, lo cual no les fue difícil encontrar debido a sus anteriores trabajos, por lo que a medio día ya estaban desocupados y aprovecharon el tiempo para poder ir a buscar un lugar decente y no muy costoso para arrendar.

Les fue difícil encontrar un departamento que les fuera agradable para los dos, ya que tenían pequeñas cosas que le molestaba a uno o al otro, como: una pieza más pequeña que la otra, un solo baño y que estaba solo en la pieza principal, cosa muy pequeña, living con poco espacio donde no cabía una mesa para dos personas. En definitiva no eran lo que ellos deseaban.

Al final terminaron arrendando un pequeño departamento completamente amoblado y con poco espacio, lo habían aceptado por: lo económico que era, porque se ahorrarían en muebles y en lo cerca que quedaba de sus trabajos. Pero tenía un solo inconveniente, era de solo una habitación.

Yami: _¿estás seguro de que no tendrás problema en compartir la cama?_ – mira dudoso al menor

Yuugi: _descuide, no tengo problema _– le sonríe

Yami resignadamente acepta aquello, no podía alegar ya que los habían llegado al acuerdo de que compartirían la cama, pero había algo en él que no lo podía dejar en paz y era aquella extraña sensación que tenía cuando estaba cerca del menor.

La primera noche en la que durmieron en el departamento no tuvieron problema, ya que durmieron en el suelo por falta de una cama o de un sofá. Pero cuando hubieron comprado aquellas cosas Yami siempre terminaba durmiendo en el sofá dando la excusa _"no quiero molestar tu sueño"_.

Yuugi no decía nada respecto aquello, suponiendo que su "protector" aun le debía estar costando el adaptarse a esa vida tranquila y de comodidades. Sabía que Yami había pasado bastante tiempo al lado de aquellos secuestradores, por lo que aquello le debía estar costando el adaptarse a ese lugar.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para los dos, ya habían pasado 3 meses de que habían escapado de aquel lugar y la tranquilidad a Yuugi le llegaba poco a poco, dejando todo aquello en el pasado como un mal recuerdo.

Pero lamentablemente para Yami le era difícil el olvidar todo aquello, todas las noches tenía pesadillas con aquellas personas, además del hecho de que aquel extraño sentimiento que tenía por Yuugi le hacía alejarse haciendo que no pudiera hablar de lo que le ocurría. Las ojeras se comenzaban a marcar en su cara, al igual que el cansancio y a pesar de que Yuugi intentaba que le dijera que le pasaba, no podía decirle.

Como era costumbre Yuugi llegaba una media hora más tarde que Yami, debido a que su horario de trabajo era un poco más largo. Aquel día al llegar no vio a su protector por ningún lado y aquello no era común, por lo que después de preparar la cena se quedó esperándolo para comer juntos, más llegaron las 12 de la noche y aun no llegaba.

Yuugi: _Yami ¿qué te habrá pasado? _– miraba preocupado por la ventana del departamento como pasaba uno que otro auto – _por favor, llega pronto _– cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de alejar aquellos malos pensamientos que venían a su cabeza – _ojala que no te halla pasado nada_

La puerta de pronto se abrió dejando a la vista a aquel joven ojirojo con la ropa llena de nieve, más no se le notaba que le hubiera pasado nada. Yuugi asustado corrió a ver que le había pasado, más este no le respondió y solo entro al baño dejando al menor muy preocupado.

Cuando salió del baño se sentó en el sofá y después de dar un gran suspiro le dijo a Yuugi _"tranquilo, no me ha pasado nada"_

Yuugi: _entonces ¿por qué vienes llegando tan tarde?_

Yami: _tenía mucho trabajo y debía terminarlo antes de las doce_

Yuugi: _podrías haberme llamado, me tenías muy preocupado _– se sentó al lado del ojirojo – _pero lo bueno es que no era nada malo, para la próxima vez avísame _

Yami: _de acuerdo_

Yuugi se retiró a su cuarto para dormir, mientras que Atemu se quedó sentado en el sofá mirando sus manos temblorosas y con las manos cerradas fuertemente, mientras una frase se repetía continuamente en su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer?

Intento abrir sus ojos más no podía ver nada porque tenía puesta una venda, intento gritar pero le fue imposible porque tenía una mordaza en la boca y para colmo sus manos y pies estaban amarrados. La desesperación se apodero de él, otra vez estaba secuestrado… cerro sus ojos fuertemente deseando que fuese una pesadilla, pero un golpe en su espalda lo hizo ver que no era así.

Otra vez Yuugi había sido secuestrado, pero ¿cómo había pasado eso? Además ¿dónde estaba Yami? ¿También había sido secuestrado? ¿Le estarían golpeando como a él en aquel momento? Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente del menor.

_Por fin has despertado, tengo que ser sincero niño me fue muy difícil dar contigo otra vez _

Aquella voz le era conocida a Yuugi, era la misma persona que le dio la "bienvenida" la vez pasada y luego se despertó en aquella selva. Al parecer esa persona no lo dejaría en paz.

**Continuara…**

**Respuesta a los RR:**

**Chiyo Asakura: **Tranquila Chiyo, poco a poco iré revelando aquellas preguntas, así que no comas ansias xD! Gracias por leer mi fic n_n

**Lucesiitaalove7:** ¿Creíste que había acabado su sufrimiento? Bueno si, ahora que están limpiecitos y lorositos les ocurre otra desgracia x_x Muchas gracias *ruborizada* no esperaba que te agradarán tanto mis fic… mira explique arriba que paso con mi fic el "orfanato" ya que no eres la única que me ha preguntado por el, ojala me llegue la inspiración (y el tiempo) para avanzar con aquel fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!


	6. Las cosas no son como parecen

Advertencia: Este capítulo está cargado de violación y tortura, por lo que he puesto en **Negritas **las parte donde se encuentra violación para aquellas personas que no les agrade aquel tema (además de que son violaciones en su mayoría Hombre x Hombre)

**Las cosas no son como parecen**

Estaba aterrado, no podía creer que otra vez estuviese secuestrado y lo que era peor ¿cómo lo encontraron? Supuso que al irse a ese lugar ya nadie más lo encontraría. Su cabeza muchas preguntas giraban y lamentablemente no tenía respuestas para ellas, pero ¿qué más podía hacer en esas circunstancias? Hacía un rato que se encontraba solo en aquel lugar y aquella persona no le había dado más que la "bienvenida"

Se escuchó un sonido de una puerta de metal oxidada y luego unos pasos, sintió como aquella mordaza era retirada de su boca y la venda era quitada de sus ojos. La luz repentina del lugar le hizo que le costará ver desde un comienzo, pero cuando logro acostumbrarse pudo ver a un hombre frente suyo: Era alto casi de un metro noventa, ropas elegantes, pelo plateado y ojos cafés, sabía perfectamente quien era ese hombre.

Yuugi: _Pegasasu ¿qué es lo que deseas? _ – mira enfadado a ese hombre

P: _Vaya, vaya, vaya no esperaba ser reconocido tan fácilmente por el pequeño Motou_ – lo dice de forma irónica – _no hubiésemos llegado a estas consecuencias si el testarudo de tu padre hubiera pagado lo que pedía y si tu no hubieras escapado ¿creías que te dejaría ir así como si nada? Pudiste llegar tan lejos porque ese puñado de inútiles que te tenían cautivos no supieron hacer bien su trabajo, pero ahora ni creas que vas a salir de aquí_

Yuugi: _¿Qué es lo que pretendes? _

P: _quiero que tu padre pague todo lo que me debe, eso es todo _– le toma la barbilla a Yuugi – _y de paso hacerte sufrir un poco por diversión_

Yuugi: _está loco si cree que mi padre va a dar algo de su compañía para rescatarme _– desvía la mirada

P: _lo sé bien pequeño, pero si coloco a la policía en su contra y a todos los medios de prensa, no le quedará más que pagar lo que pido _– se ríe fuertemente

Yuugi: _Quiero saber una cosa ¿cómo me encontró?_

P: _niño eso fue muy fácil, deberías dudar más de las personas… tu "amigo" Atemu fue una pieza clave para poder encontrarte _– ríe más fuerte al ver la cara de impresión del menor – _debiste haberte quedado en aquella selva, porque ahora pagarás todo aquel mal rato que me hiciste pasar _

En la puerta aparecen tres hombres: uno tenía un látigo, otro tenía unas agujas y el último sonreía a más no poder con su rostro marcado de odio y maldad.

P: _te dejaré con ellos para que se diviertan un rato _– se va hacia la puerta – _procuren no matarlo, que aún lo necesito con vida_ – después de decir eso se retira del lugar

Los tres hombres se acercaron al menor para golpearlo con puños y darle patadas donde cayesen, cuando vieron que el chico se retorcía de dolor en el suelo dos de los hombres lo sujetaron de los brazos, uno a cada lado mientras que el tercero le daba latigazos en la espalda. Los golpes con el látigo estaban desgarrando la piel del menor, que gritaba a más no poder por el dolor infernal que sentía en aquel momento.

Las lágrimas de Yuugi salía abundantemente, su mente solo rogaba que aquello terminara y que algo o alguien los detuviera. Más sus ruegos no fueron escuchados ya que siguieron golpeándolo hasta que vieron que no pronunciaba sonido alguno, por lo que prefirieron dejarlo así por el momento y luego volverían a terminar su "trabajo".

Yuugi quedo botado en el suelo sangrando atrozmente, no solo su cuerpo estaba herido sino que también su corazón, aquella persona que creyó que era su protector lo había traicionado y lo había entregado a manos de esos hombres. Aquella persona que le había dado ánimos de seguir viviendo ¿lo había hecho simplemente para que sufriera más a manos de esos hombres? ¿Realmente en algún momento se preocupó por él o todo era fingido para ganarse su confianza y así lastimarlo más cuando llegaran esas personas? Sabía que esos tres meses que vivió con él en Inglaterra fueron real, pero ¿sería real la personalidad de esa persona? Acaso ¿se comportó tan fríamente esos meses porque lo iba a traicionar? Esas y muchas más preguntas daban vuelta en la cabeza del menor, pero no lograba obtener respuestas de ninguna de ellas, por lo que prefirió simplemente intentar dormir y rogar que pronto se acabará todo eso.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba un joven muy parecido al que ahora lloraba en silencio, también estaba amarrado de pies y manos, además de estar completamente desnudo. **Su situación era diferente al menor, debido a que al frente suyo se encontraba un hombre completamente desnudo mirando lujuriosamente la escena, mientras que otro hombre igual de desnudo se acercaba al tricolor para introducirle en el ano unas esferas metálicas de gran tamaño, también conocidas como bolas chinas.**

**Yami al sentir aquellas esferas dio un grito de dolor, mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus ojos haciendo que los dos hombres rieran por la situación. Las esferas fueron siendo introducidas una por una en el ano del tricolor hasta que no lograron meter ninguna más, para luego sacar todas de una vez, haciendo que sangrara por aquello, esto provoco un grito de dolor de parte del tricolor más grande que los anteriores.**

**Luego de hacer eso tomaron los brazos de Yami y lo dejaron colgando del techo, dejando que sus rodillas tocarán el suelo. Tomaron un látigo y comenzaron a golpearlo dejando marcas rojas en toda la espalda del tricolor, mientras que este solo podía dar gemidos de dolor, debido a que se mordía el labio inferior intentando no gritar fuerte.**

**No tomaron mucho tiempo en aquello, ya que al ver que el joven no gritaba no les parecía divertido, por lo que tomaron un pocillo con alfileres y comenzaron a clavarles una por una en las tetillas. El dolor que le produjo al joven fue tan grande que no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, mientras que la sangre iba corriendo por todo su abdomen, le clavaron todos los alfileres que pudieron en las tetillas.**

**Uno de los hombre tomo un poco de vaselina que tenía cerca de allí y la esparció por toda su mano, mientras que el otro se lamía el abdomen de Yami tomándose toda la sangre que aun brotaba de las heridas que salían de sus tetillas. **

**El hombre que tenía vaselina en su mano comenzó a meter uno por uno sus dedos en el ano del tricolor, escuchando como este se quejaba debido a que aún tenía resentido por las bolas chinas que le habían puesto hacia poco. Cuando aquel hombre tenía ya los cinco dedos dentro del ano de Yami los empezó a sacar y meter muy fuertemente, haciendo que el ano le sangrará más aún que antes.**

**El segundo hombre que estaba lamiendo el pecho a Yami, lo había dejado tranquilo y ahora lo estaba obligando a que succionara su pene ya completamente erecto. El tricolor intentaba resistirse, pero lo único que lograba con aquello era que le jalara fuertemente el pelo y que el pene de este entrará más aun en su garganta. **

**Los dos hombres que estaban violando al tricolor se vinieron de golpe sobre este, mientras que Yami tenía la vista perdida y las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro, sin decir ninguna palabra.**

Dejaron a Yami solo en aquella habitación, aun amarrado de pies y manos. Este no se movía, seguía con la mirada perdida y llorando en silencio. Era tan grande el dolor que sentía en aquel momento que apenas si podía respirar, además su garganta estaba completamente herida por tanto gritar de dolor.

Al día siguiente a los dos tricolor solo se les dio un poco de agua y un pan para que comieran, pero ninguno de los dos comió por lo cual hicieron enfadar aún más a sus captores y los obligaron comer, haciendo que los dos vomitaran lo que recién habían comido. No bastando con verlos devolver todo, los hombres tiraron a los chicos sobre su vomito para luego decirles _"si te damos comida, debes comerla sin botar nada"_ y luego irse riendo del lugar.

Yuugi se sentía bastante mal por todo lo que estaba pasando y su estado anímico día a día iba decayendo más, llegando al punto que al solo recibir cinco golpes caía inconsciente. Yami por otra parte aunque también estaba mal anímicamente, resistía casi todo en su "mundo de protección", es decir que mientras era violado por hombres y/o mujeres su mente estaba en otro lado y así podía resistir todo aquello que le hacían.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían sido capturados, ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro estaba en aquel lugar, por lo que creían que el su "compañero" estaba tranquilamente en otro lado y se había olvidado completamente del otro.

P: _Vaya Yuugi, veo que has resistido bien esta bienvenida que te ha dado mi pandilla ¿te ha gustado? _– levanta la barbilla del menor y ve los ojos de odio que le dirigía – _creo que lo has disfrutado lo más bien _– siente un escupo en la cara – _vaya, aun te quedan energías para peleas… sabes, ahora te traigo otro tipo de diversión _

Llegaron dos hombres y tomaron a Yuugi de los brazos, este aunque intento oponerse a ellos sus fuerzas eran tan pocas que no lograba ni moverlos. Lo llevaron hasta otra habitación donde amarraron sus piernas y brazos a la pared, mientras que otra puerta era abierta dejando ver a otros dos hombres arrastrando al tricolor mayor.

Yuugi al ver a Yami completamente ensangrentado no podía salir de su asombro, se sorprendió aún más ver como tiraban al tricolor mayor como un saco de papas al suelo y este no se movía para nada.

Yuugi: _MALDITOS ¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO? _– mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Yami

P: _¿compasión por aquel que te entrego a nosotros?_ – se burla del menor

Yuugi: _él debe haber tenido sus razones _– baja su voz y mira al piso – _pero ustedes ¡NO TENÍAN DERECHO HACERLE ESO!_ – levanta su vista y la voz

P: _pero que tierno eres niño _ – se acerca a Yami y le levanta el rostro tomándolo del pelo – _aun preocupándote por esta mierda que te entrego a nosotros como si no valieras nada, además él solo está durmiendo por la gran diversión que tuvo anoche _

Yuugi: _mentira! Esta todo herido _– mira enfadado a Pegasasus – _será mejor que lo dejes ir_

P: _¿o qué? No me amenaces niñito, que en las circunstancias que estas no tienes nada para ofrecerme ni tengo nada que perder _– suelta la cabeza de Yami, haciendo que esta se golpee fuerte contra el suelo

Yuugi: _maldito _ – susurra

Yami por otro lado al sentir aquel golpe recupero un poco la conciencia, lamentablemente su vista no era muy buena por los golpes que había recibido en la cara y por aquello veía todo borroso en el lugar, pero las voces si lograba diferenciarlas.

P: _sabes, me tiene impresionado tu padre, a pesar de que le he tirado a casi todo el país encima él se niega a darme lo que le pido _– mira enfadado a Yuugi – _a pesar de que le he enviado fotos de tu situación, él se sigue negando… vaya padre que tienes_ – se ríe

Yuugi: _realmente dudo que logres sacar algo de provecho al hacernos estos _

El tricolor mayor al escuchar aquellas voces logro diferenciarlas, la primera voz era de aquel hombre que vio a su ex novia antes de que lo llevaran a aquella selva y la segunda era de Yuugi. Intento levantarse del suelo con mucha dificultad y cuando pudo sentarse en sus piernas vio a una silueta que le era parecida en la pared, por lo que pronuncio débilmente _"Yuugi"_ antes de que sus lágrimas comenzaran a brotar

Yuugi: _YAMI! _– mira preocupado a su amigo que estaba con la mirada perdida

P: _así que te has despertado _– hace una seña con la mano y comienzan a entrar varias mujeres – _justo a tiempo para darle una buena diversión a Yuugi _– se acerca a Yami y le dice en el oído – _no me defraudes basura _– lo tira lejos

**Yuugi miraba impresionado la escena: Yami apenas se podía mover y aquellas mujeres se habían tirado sobre él como si fuese una comida y ellas no hubiese comido hace tiempo. Vio como aquellas mujeres comenzaron a incentivar a Yami para que tuviese una erección, tomaban el pene del mayor y lo mordían con fuerza al igual que los testículos de este, mientras otras iban introduciendo sus dedos en el ano de este y luego los sacaban.**

Yami por otro lado sentía que perdía otra vez la razón, simplemente dejaba que las personas que estaban cerca de él hicieran lo que quisieran, no le importaba ya que hubiese algo en su ano o que estuviesen sobre él varias mujeres deseosas de tener sexo.

El menor vio toda aquella escena con asco y gritando todo el tiempo que se alejaran de su amigo, pero parecía que estuviese en otra dimensión o detrás de una ventana de vidrió, debido que aquellas mujeres no dejaba de manosear a Yami.

Cuando hubo acabado todo aquello, Yuugi estaba desesperado e intentaba de cualquier forma el sacarse aquellas cadenas que lo mantenían amarrado a la pared, más le era imposible y solo lograba lastimarse. Solo podía ver a su amigo botado en el suelo, sangrando enormemente desde aquel lugar y aquello le causaba mucha impotencia.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Yami despertara, la habitación estaba completamente oscura por lo que Yuugi no pudo notar esto. Solo los sollozos de Yuugi hicieron comprender al mayor de la habitación de que aún estaban juntos, así que se intentó guiar por aquel sonido, pero cuando se detuvo simplemente no supo hacia donde ir

Yami: _Yuugi, ¿estás aquí aun?_ – pregunto preocupado al no escucharlo

Yuugi: _YAMI! _– empieza a llorar de nuevo – _Yami ¿estás bien?_

Yami: _eso no importa por el momento, solo te pido que sigas hablando o que produzcas algún tipo de sonido para encontrarte _

Se tardó unos minutos, pero de pronto escucha como Yuugi empieza a cantar una canción en inglés, lo cual hace sonreír al mayor y comienza a caminar siguiendo aquella hermosa canción con sus brazos arriba para no golpear con algo. Después de un rato que le tomo a Yami el caminar hasta donde estaba su amigo, debido a sus heridas, lo abrazo suavemente de la cintura para luego llorar desesperadamente por todo aquello que estaba pasando.

Yami: _discúlpame Motou-kun, discúlpame por haberte entregado a estos hombre snif _– abrazaba fuertemente a Yuugi, mientras que este solo lo escuchaba – _no creí que te fuesen hacer daño, creí que sería igual a lo que paso en aquella selva, pero no fue así _

Yuugi: _¿por qué lo hiciste? _– contiene sus lágrimas

Yami: _el día que llegue tarde al departamento fue porque un grupo me acorralo, me dejaron encerrado en una pequeña habitación por varias horas, hasta que un hombre de unos cincuenta años y pelo canoso me dijo que si no decía dónde estabas iba a lastimar a mi madre _– se parta un poco de Yuugi y toma un poco de aire – _ellos me mostraron un video de mi madre amordazada y encerrada en un lugar pequeño y húmedo… al comienzo no creí que fuese real, pero cuando el hombre le dijo que la golpearan, vi como la golpearon sin compasión a pesar de su edad _

Yuugi: _Yami… lo siento… no sabía que…_

Yami: _¡pero fue todo una mentira! _– interrumpe a Yuugi – _aquellas imágenes las habían tomado cuando yo fui llevado cautivo a la selva y las habían guardado por si escapaba… _– se mordía el labio – _debí saberlo, pero me deje llevar por mis sentimientos de aquel momento y te termine entregando _

Yuugi: _Yami, pero tú no lo sabías en ese momento _– intenta abrazarlo, pero las cadenas lo detienen – _pero ¿cómo te enteraste de aquello?_

Yami: _porque aquel hombre me lo dijo, ese hombre de pelo plateado… lo lamento tanto_

Yuugi: _Yami, ya no importa eso_

Yami: _¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA! Ahora estás en este infierno por mi culpa _– seguía llorando sin poder detenerse

Yuugi: _¿y si no lo hubieras hecho? Estarías ahora tú solo en este lugar _– toma aire – _ya lograremos salir de este lugar, ya lo lograremos como lo hicimos en aquella selva_

Yami: _lo dudo _– baja su rostro – _aquí nos tienen amarrados contra la pared o nos mantienen con vigilancia todo el tiempo, además ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir escapando… esté es mi destino _

Yuugi: _¡no digas eso! Sé que lograremos escapar de aquí, solo ten confianza por favor _– las lágrimas caen rápidamente de sus ojos – _snif te suplico que tengas fe en que eso pasará snif…_

Los dos después de eso no dijeron ninguna palabra más, sus cuerpos estaban complemente cansados y el estar en aquella situación no les ayudaba para nada a su ánimo.

Al día siguiente Yuugi se percató del grave estado en el que se encontraba su amigo: tenía desprendimiento de retina el ojo derecho, en el izquierdo tenía una inflamación tan grande que lo obligaba a tener el ojo cerrado, había un camino seco de sangre que bajaba de su cabeza, tenía el hombro izquierdo dislocado, miles de heridas en el pecho, las tetillas las tenía completamente hinchadas y con sangre, la mano izquierda la tenía inflamada y completamente morada, su entrepierna estaba completamente herida y por ultimo las heridas de las piernas podía ver casi el musculo de ellas. A eso tenía que contar que no lo había visto de espaldas

Tuvo que tomar todas las fuerzas para no vomitar por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo y no llorar desesperadamente por lo que debió haber pasado en esos 14 días. Pensaba que si él creía que había vivido en un infierno entonces Yami ya estaba sufriendo el castigo del infierno por dos personas.

Yami: _tan mal me veo _– se había levantado del piso

Yuugi: … – no pudo decir ninguna palabra

Yami: _creo que si _– suspiro – _deja ver cómo estas tu _

Se acercó a Yuugi y comenzó a tocar suavemente con su mano derecha el rostro de este: Le toco con mucha suavidad la cara, cada brazo, el pecho, las piernas y por último la espalda. Cuando termino ambos tenían un bello sonrojo en sus rostros, Yami suspiro un poco aliviado.

Yami: _Por lo que pude notar no te han hecho mucho daño, pero aun así _– toca con suavidad el costado izquierdo de Yuugi – _te han roto algunos huesos y lo más seguro que tengas varios morados en tu cuerpo, además tu espalda está completamente herida _

Yuugi: _descuida no es nada que no se pueda mejorar en un par de días o meses, solo necesito descansar _

Los dos rieron un poco por aquello, realmente se sentían mal por lo que le había pasado al otro y no podían evitar llorar en silencio cada uno por su lado.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Pegasasus con un odio enorme en el rostro se acercó a los dos tricolor y los hombres que lo acompañaban tomaron a Yami para amarrarlo en la pared y luego soltar a Yuugi

P: _Bien niño ya me tienen arto esta espera así que vamos a disfrutarlo un poco los dos _

Pegasasus tomo a Yuugi de la poca ropa que tenía puesta y la rompió como si nada, para luego tirarlo al suelo. El menor intento golpearlo, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias que le golpearon el estómago y luego fue tomado de los brazos.

P: _Es lamentable que tu amigo no pueda disfrutar este espectáculo que le vas a dar, pero _– le toma la barbilla a Yuugi – _espero que lo describas bastante bien para él _

Yuugi le escupe en la cara, causando que el mayor le da un cabezazo y deja al menor un poco aturdido, luego de aquello toma un pequeño látigo y comienza a golpearle suavemente, pero reiteradas veces la ya lastimada espalda del menor. Haciendo que este gimiera de dolor.

**Cuando hubo terminado de ver como las heridas del menor se volvían abrir y que brotaba sangre por ellas, tomo una varita anal y comenzó a moverla dentro del menor, haciendo que sacara gemidos de placer y dolor por aquella sensación. **

**Se divirtió bastante rato jugando con aquella varilla, hasta que encontró que ya era suficiente así que tomo ahora un consolador de cristal para meterlo dentro del ano del menor. Aquel aparato entro de forma rápida y violenta en el menor, el cual no pudo evitar gritar de dolor cada vez que entraba y salía. **

**Los tres hombres mayores del lugar estaban divertidos por ver como el menor del lugar se retorcía de dolor por causa de aquel juguete, mientras que por otro lado Yami al escuchar aquellos gritos de Yuugi simplemente podía imaginar lo que le podría estar pasando y lo hacía enfadarse consigo por aquella situación.**

**Pegasasus de pronto se había cansado de ver aquel "excitante" espectáculo que le daba el menor de los tricolores y ahora quería más acción, por lo que se desabrocho su pantalón y obligo a Yuugi a tener todo su pene dentro de la boca. Haciendo que el ojicafé gimiera de placer al sentir aquella boca inexperta tocando su miembro erecto.**

**Siguieron un buen rato con aquello, hasta que el CEO decidió que ya era hora de penetrar la pequeña entrada del menor. Por lo que les dijo a sus hombres que obligarán a Yuugi a colocarse con sus manos sobre el piso, mientras él se posicionaba de atrás y sin ninguna compasión comenzó a meter y sacar su pene por el ano de Yuugi.**

**Yuugi no podía parar de gritar de dolor, aquello nunca antes lo había experimentado y jamás creyó experimentarlo, mientras que los hombres que lo mantenían vigilado para que no se moviera de aquella posición se masturbaban felices de ver aquello. Por otro lado Yami intentaba por todos los medios de zafarse de aquellas cadenas para ayudar al menor, sabía lo que le estaba pasando y su sangre hervía al no poder hacer nada en aquel momento.**

Cuando el mayor hubo cavado con todo simplemente se retiró con los otros hombres, dejando al menor tendido en el suelo. Este no se movía ni articulaba ninguna palabra, lo cual comenzó asustar aún más a Yami

Yami: _Yuugi ¿puedes oírme? _– gritaba lo que más podía, debido a que su garganta estaba muy lastimada y gritar solo la empeoraba – _Yuugi por favor, respóndeme _– seguía intentado zafarse de las cadenas, pero le era imposible – _Yuugi por favor, dime algo _– seguía sin escuchar algún sonido – _Yuugi… Yuugi… ¡YUUGI!_

**Continuara…**

Referencia: Aquí se hace llamar a Pegasus como "Pegasasu", esto es debido que el nombre en japonés es Pegasasu Je Kurofodo (lo sé, bastante complicado el pronunciarlo). Así que no es falta de ortografía ni nada por el estilo.

Disculpen el escribir tan explícitamente el sufrimiento de ambos chicos, a veces se me pasa la mano en hacerlos sufrir. No me maten por este capítulo y si no lo leyeron todo lo entenderé. Ahora a los RR

**Lightning-Claire:** La historia se llama "secuestrado", por lo que pensé que si no volvía a ser llevado cautivo ¿qué gracia tenía? n_nU La verdad veo difícil que Yami lo pueda salvar en la condiciones que esta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!

**DarkRose00: **jajajajaj malvada, ¿por qué querías que lo secuestrarán otra vez? Sí que eres malvada, así que creo que te gusto esté capítulo xD Gracias por comentar n_n nos leemos!

**Chiyo Asakura: **Es verdad, el lector tiene una gran paciencia para esperar a los escritores, pero así como los escritores a veces tienen un gran don creativo o no? O.ô En realidad las dos historias que vieron afectadas fueron esas dos, pero perdí 5 historias que llevaba en progreso y que iba a subir después u_u Muchas gracias por seguir mis fic Chiyo n_n nos leemos!

**Lucesiitaalove: **Como le dije a Lightning, tenía que secuestrarlo otra vez ya que de eso se trata la historia, además tenía que aclarar algunas cosas n_nU Muchas gracias n_n ojala pueda continuar con esos fic's luego. Te cuidas, nos leemos!

**Alice2Nekoi: **jajajajaja que risa esa imagen que pusiste, bueno Atemu no lo "vendio", solo lo entrego. Claro, si no lo secuestraban otra vez no había más acción… aunque creo que se me paso la ano en como quedaron los dos u_u Gracias por comentari n_n nos leemos!

**Nota: **_Para l s que deseen conversar conmigo, pueden hacerlo buscándome en Facebook como Katsuy Akano (Es uno que no tiene imagen de perfil xD ) o en mi ask (realmente no se para que lo cree xD) katsuyakano… solo si desean n_n _

Bueno nos leemos!


	7. Aun así te entiendo y sobre todo… te per

Nota: si quieren preguntarme algo o darme ideas, estaré agradecida de recibirlas n_n y si desean hablar conmigo pueden hacerlo mediante mi Facebook: .1 Bueno ahora al fic n_n

_Anteriormente: Atemu y Yuugi estaban gravemente heridos por causa de los tratos que ha tenido Pegasasu y sus colaboradores hacia ellos. Los dos están en peligro de muerte debido a esto y al parecer el rescate que pedía el millonario de los juegos nunca llego ¿qué pasará con estos dos chicos? Además si llegan a salvarse ¿Cómo reaccionará Atemu por lo que hizo? Y ¿Cómo afrontarán las cosas que les están por venir?_

**Aun así te entiendo y sobre todo… te perdono**

Otra vez tenía una vende en los ojos, no podía creer que aun estuviesen en aquel lugar, pero algo no encajaba bien, las personas que los mantenían secuestrados sabían que no podía ver bien ¿por qué tendría una venda? Así que acerco su mano a la cara para intentar sacarse aquella molesta venda, pero una voz de una mujer le dijo amablemente _"aun no te la quites, puedes lastimar tus ojos gravemente"_.

Yami: _¿do-dónde estoy?_ – pregunto asustado

Mujer: _estás en el hospital de Domino, Kaiba-kun_

Yami se encontraba con un yeso en su brazo izquierdo y pierna izquierda, su brazo derecho tenía varias vendas que cubrían casi todo el brazo y su pierna derecha estaba en las mismas condiciones, en la cabeza tenía una venda que cubría casi toda la mitad izquierda de la cara y en los ojos tenía una venda, además de tener pequeñas heridas en la mejilla derecha. Las otras heridas que tenía en su abdomen y espaldas igual estaban vendadas, pero no se podían ver debido al pijama y ropa de cama que tenía encima.

El tricolor cuando escucho que estaba en el hospital de Domino, se asustó y preocupo bastante por lo que de inmediato intento levantarse para saber dónde estaba su amigo, más la enfermera lo detuvo diciendo que _"aún no estaba en condiciones para andar caminando"_. Yami hizo caso omiso de lo que le dijo la enfermera y como pudo se paró de la cama para ir a buscar a Yuugi

Yami: _Yuugi ¿dónde está Yuugi? _– decía mientras daba pasos costosamente

Mujer: _ENFERMEROS, AYUDENME _– grito desesperada al ver que no podía detener al joven, a pesar de las heridas que tenía

Llegaron 3 enfermeros que escucharon los gritos desde el corredor y al ver que Yami estaba caminando lo sujetaron fuertemente para llevarlo de regreso a la cama. Cuando lo dejaron recostado le amarraron los pies y manos para que no volviera a salir de allí, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba.

Doctor: _pero que escandalo haces _– llego un hombre de unos treinta años a la sala con delantal blanco – _tu amigo Yuugi está en la sala de abajo recuperándose de sus heridas, tú deberías hacer lo mismo_

Yami: _¿está bien? _

Doctor: _mejor que tú _– suspira – _no lo amarren, pueden abrir sus heridas si lo hacen, él solo estaba preocupado por su amigo _

Los tres hombres dijeron al unísono un _"lo sentimos" _y fueron a soltar al tricolor. Este simplemente se quedó sentado en la cama apuñando su mano derecha.

Doctor: _Es bueno ver que ya has despertado Kaiba-kun_ – toma una silla y se sienta al lado de la cama – _has estado tres días en coma, en este momento te encuentras en cuidados intensivos por la gravedad de tus heridas _ – le toca el brazo derecho – _me impresiona tu voluntad para vivir, a pesar de todas tus heridas aun sigues aquí_

Yami: _dígame ¿Motou cómo está? _ – pregunto más tranquilo

Doctor: _el joven Motou llego en estado de shock por lo que le había ocurrido, por lo que nos costó estabilizarlo y curarle sus heridas. A él lo tuvimos que sedar para poder cuidarlo y por el momento está siendo monitoreado para ver que sus heridas sanen bien_

Yami: _pero ¿se encuentra bien?_

Doctor: _dentro de lo que se puede decir, si está bien. Sus heridas y huesos rotos están sanando con un poco de dificultad, debido a la falta de nutrientes que ha sufrido por un tiempo prolongado. Además las heridas que tenía en su espalda y ano eran de gran consideración_

Yami: _espero que se recupere pronto… _– suspiro un poco más aliviado

Doctor: _el joven Yuugi dijo que cuando se despertará que hablará con él _– le coloca un celular en la mano a Yami – _si presiona este botón dos veces _– toma el dedo gordo de Yami para dejarlo en el botón al cual se refería – _podrá hablar con él _– se levanta de la silla – _por el momento lo dejaremos solo, que descanse _

Yami: _gracias…_

Cuando se hubieron ido todos del cuarto Yami, simplemente sujeto fuertemente el celular mientras se discutía mentalmente si llamar a Yuugi o no. Sentía que no debía por todo lo que le hizo sufrir, pero también quería oír la voz del menor ¿qué debía hacer? Suspiro intentando tranquilizarse y pensar bien las cosas, lo más seguro era que Yuugi también estuviera preocupado él, pero ¿le habría perdonado lo que hizo?

Sin seguir preguntándose si estaría bien o no hablar con su amigo, presiono rápidamente el botón dos veces y lo acerco a su oído, cuando escucho sonar el aparato que esperaba la respuesta del otro lado para que contestaran su corazón se aceleró.

Yuugi: _moshi moshi_

El mayor intento articular una palabra, pero no pudo, simplemente se podía ver como su labio inferior temblaba frenéticamente y como la venda comenzaba a humedecerse. Cuando escucho por segunda vez un _"moshi moshi"_, siguió sin poder dar una respuesta, más cuando escucho _"eres tu Yami"_ el mayor por fin pudo tomar fuerzas para responder

Yami:_ hola Motou-kun _– respondió con un gran nudo en la garganta

Yuugi: _Yami, que alegría es escucharte de nuevo snif _– se podía oír claramente como lloraba el menor

Yami: _también me es un agrado escucharte otra vez _

Yuugi: _¿hace cuánto despertaste? Y ¿cómo te sientes?_

Yami: _desperté hace pocos minutos, cuando desperté creí que aun estábamos en aquel lugar así que deje un poco el desastre aquí _– escucha como Yuugi se ríe un poco

Yuugi: _me dijeron que la operación a la vista resulto bien y que lo más seguro es que ya la otra semana podrás quitarte aquella venda _– suspira aliviado – _pero no me has respondido ¿cómo te sientes?_

Yami: _como un estúpido e imbécil_

Yuugi: _Yami no te trastes así, ¿por qué lo haces?_

Yami: _porque por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por todo aquello snif… snif por mi culpa estás ahora en un hospital con muchas heridas… snif por mi culpa aquellos hombres te encontraron _– su voz estaba completamente quebrada por el llanto – _snif… por mi culpa… por mi culpa… snif… ese imbécil te violo _– empieza a llorar fuertemente sin poder detenerse

Yuugi: _Atemu _– el menor habla suavemente – _ambos sabemos que te viste obligado a decirlo, que te hicieron ver como golpeaban a tu madre para que hablaras… si me hubieran mostrado una persona importante para mi ser golpeada de esa forma, lo más seguro que también hubiese hablado _– no escucha respuesta del mayor, solo escucha como sigue llorando – _además… a ti te hicieron cosas peores, lo cual… _

Yami: _me lo merecía… _– interrumpe a Yuugi – _merecía todo lo que me hicieron y más_

Yuugi: _Yami no digas eso_

Yami: _te entregue Motou, te entregue a esas personas que hicieron un calvario tu vida en la selva… te entregue a esas personas que te trataban como un objeto… te entregue por pensar en mi primero… _

Yuugi: _Yami, no importa lo que digas, yo no lo veré de esa forma _– siente como el mayor llora un poco más fuerte – _ahora por favor descansa, debes recuperarte pronto _– no recibe respuesta – _te quiero amigo…_

Después de escuchar esas últimas palabras no se oye más en el teléfono, por lo que Yami simplemente tantea donde podría haber una mesa y al sentirla intenta dejar el celular sobre está, pero no logra acertar y este se cae. El mayor siguió llorando por bastante tiempo más, hasta que cayó dormido por tanto cansancio.

Alguien le estaba acariciando suavemente el pelo ¿quién podría ser? No sabía, simplemente sabía que era algo agradable y que no deseaba que se detuviera. De pronto tomo en cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital y como no podía ver bien, simplemente tenía que preguntar

Yami: _¿quién es? _– dijo desconfiado

_Un protector de mi ángel guardián _– se ríe

Yami: _¿qué haces aquí? _– contesta fríamente – _creí que debías estar en observación Motou-kun_

Yuugi: _pregunte si podía venir a visitarte, me dejaste muy preocupado hace un rato _– le acaricia la cara, pero Yami lo detiene – _además quería en qué estado estabas_ – retira su mano entristecido

Yami: _no es necesario que vengas a verme… ya te he hecho bastante daño como para que te esté dando preocupaciones_

Yuugi: _no importa que lo repitas mil veces o un millón de veces, yo no te voy a culpar por lo que paso_

Yami: _pero cuando aquel hombre te dijo que te traicione, realmente lo pensaste así_ – el menor se queda callado – _creó que era mejor que te hubieras quedado con esa idea _

Yuugi: _NO! _– le toma la mano derecha a Yami – _cuando me lo dijo de inmediato me vinieron mil preguntas a la cabeza y era normal que me enfadará, pero cuando analice bien las cosas preferí dártele pie a la duda y esperar a que me dijeras que era lo que había ocurrido… he hice bien en hacer eso… _– el mayor solo se queda en silencio – _Yami yo confió en ti, no solo por lo que hiciste en la selva cuando escapamos, sino que también porque me has demostrado día a día sé que puedo confiar en ti_

Yami: _pero te dije de un comienzo que no confiaras en mí, aún sigo siendo un desconocido para ti_

Yuugi: _mentira! Ya hace tiempo dejaste de ser un desconocido_

Yami: _demuéstralo _ - seguía escéptico, no podía aceptar que aquel joven confiará en él

Yuugi: _te gusta las hamburguesas tanto como a mí, tu color favorito es el azul, te gusta la ropa de cuero y los zapatos en punta, eres medio punk para vestirte, te encanta ver películas de acción y de terror, cuando me vez desprevenido te encanta asustarme, odias que cocine con muchos vegetales, te encanta leer, eres muy hábil para aprender idiomas, cuando lloro por algo me abrazas hasta que me calmo, sabes qué me dan miedo las tormentas eléctricas así que revisas el pronóstico para ver si se acerca alguna y así estar preparado para cuidarme y… y cuando te hago enfadar guardas silencio un rato para responder calmadamente _

Yami se queda en silenció al escuchar todo eso, no se había percatado de que Yuugi se había percatado de todas esas cosas, varias de ellas eran relacionadas de su comportamiento hacía el menor. De las cuales no se había percatado de que las hacía.

Yuugi: _así que por favor, no vuelvas a decir que no te conozco… quizás no te conozca del todo, pero sí puedo decir que ya no eres un desconocido para mi_

Yami: _Pero aquello no cambia el hecho de que te traicione _

Yuugi: _¿cómo te puedo hacer entender que aquello ya no importa? ¿Qué si sigues dando vueltas en ese asunto solo te lastimas? ¿Qué comprendo la situación en la que te viste puesto? Yami por favor, deja de pensar en eso_

Yami:_ no puedo… lo siento, pero no puedo_

Yuugi: _tonto _

Se escucha como el menor se levanta de la silla en la que estaba y costosamente se acerca a donde estaba Yami para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el mayor se mueve para preguntar qué era lo que iba hacer, haciendo que sus labios terminarán rosándose suavemente. El menor al sentir aquello se separa, pero el brazo derecho de Yami lo vuelve a acercar para continuar con aquel suave beso por unos instantes más.

Cuando se separan el menor sonrojado como si fuera un tomate se sienta con cuidado en la silla, mientras que Yami solo había girado la cabeza para el lado izquierdo dándole la "espalda" al menor y sintiendo como su cara ardía por lo que acababa de hacer. Yuugi iba a decir algo, pero se detiene al sentir la puerta abrirse y dar paso al doctor.

Doctor: _Joven Motou lamento molestarle, pero debemos llevar a Kaiba-Kun a la revisión general de su cuerpo y hacer algunos exámenes que han quedado pendientes_

Yuugi: _Cla-claro no hay problema _– suspira intentado calmarse – _te veo después Yami _

Doctor: _a ver déjeme ayudarlo hasta aquí _– toma la silla de ruedas en la que estaba Yuugi y la empuja hasta la puerta – _enfermera, ¿podría llevar al joven Motou a su habitación?_

Enfermera: _claro, no hay problema_

Mientras que a Yami le hacían varios exámenes para ver cómo estaban sus huesos rotos, no podía dejar de preguntarse y a la vez reclamarse del ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado Motou? ¿Ahora si se habría ganado el desprecio de este? Y ¿Cómo podría existir alguien tan comprensivo como Motou? Además seguía dando vuelta en su cabeza la pregunta de ¿Cómo habían logrado salir de allí? En las condiciones que estaban los dos, era imposible que Yuugi hubiera logrado escapar llevándolo.

Cuando hubieron terminado con todo los exámenes que le hacían falta a Yami, Otogi lo esperaba en la habitación para conversar un poco con él.

Otogi: _Kaiba-kun disculpe por interferir con su descanso, pero necesito hablar con usted_

Yami: _¿Quiere hablar de los secuestradores?_

Otogi: _Así es_

Yami: _Todo lo que sabía se lo he dicho anterior mente, por lo que no tengo mucho que agregar_

Otogi:_ No, no deseaba preguntarle por aquello, sino si usted sabe que es esto _– le deja en la mano un chip – _¿sabe de dónde es? _ – Yami lo toca bien por todos lados

Yami: _la verdad es que me es difícil saber para qué sirve este chip, debido a que no puedo ver_

Otogi: _Aquel chip que le acabo de pasar es uno de rastreo, este se encontraba entre sus cosas ¿sabe cómo llego allí?_

Yami: _Realmente no sé de qué me habla, no sabría decirle como llego aquello a mis cosas_

Otogi: _¿está seguro? _– Yami asiente – _entonces ¿Cómo explica que aquellas personas se pusieran en contacto con usted? Aquello es bastante sospechoso_

Yami: _no lo sé, si quiere acusarme de complicidad de aquellas personas, adelante… no me importa ahora pasar un tiempo en la cárcel _– suspira – _después de todo me lo merezco _

Otogi: _Si fuese por mí, levantaría cargos en su contra… más Motou-san ha dicho que no los levantará, debido a que este chip fue encontrado dentro de su cuerpo y duda que usted hubiese sabido de su existencia_

Yami: _¿E-en mi cuerpo? _– pregunta sorprendido

Otogi: _Si, este se encontraba en su espalda, en la parte superior entre los dos omoplatos. Al parecer fue introducido en una de sus heridas._

Yami: _No sabía que existía aquel chip, si lo hubiese sabido yo… yo no hubiese buscado a Motou, más bien me hubiese apartado de él para que nunca lo encontrarán _– suspira – _todo demuestra que fue mi culpa el que nos hayan encontrado. Pero aun así tengo una duda ¿Cómo nos encontraron?_

Otogi: _Gracias a la información que nos dio usted hace tres meses atrás, logramos dar con el pequeño grupo que los secuestraron de un comienzo. No nos costó trabajo para hacerlos hablar, ellos nos dijeron quién fue el que los contrato y que usted tenía ese chip para rastrarlo_

**Flash Back**

Hombre: _se los juro _– hablaba un hombre completamente asustado, mientras era interrogado por la policía – _aquel hombre solo nos dijo que tuviéramos a Motou-kun en la selva mientras él hablaba del rescate. Nosotros nunca tuvimos contacto la familia ni nada por el estilo, además solo hablábamos con aquella persona por teléfono, por lo que nunca le vimos el rostro_

Otogi: _quiero saber ¿Dónde lo contactaron y cuanto les ofrecieron?_

Hombre: _Nos ofreció la mitad de la recompensa y me contacto a mí por teléfono. M-mire aquí tengo el número _– le pasa el celular – _allí está registrado de donde es _

Otogi: _más te vale decir la verdad_

El ojiverde pidió el registro del número el cuál salía en la pantalla del celular, aquello los ligo de inmediato a un número nuevo comprado por una pequeña empresa. En aquella empresa afirmaron que compraron aquel teléfono y con un "pequeño incentivo" dijeron para quien fue comprado.

Encontrar aquel lugar donde estaba encerrado Yuugi parecía cada vez más cercano, pero cada vez que tenían una pequeña pista llegaban a un lugar sin salida.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, ya que habían encontrado un lugar completamente vació y solo lograron encontrar en el lugar sangre seca de hacía bastante tiempo, la cual pertenecía a Kaiba Atemu.

Pero cuando menos lo esperaba Otogi, le fue dada una pista que nunca creyó que viniese de allí. El padre de Yuugi dio aviso a la policía que lo había vuelto a contactar por el secuestro de su hijo, y esta vez sabía quién era el responsable. Sin titubear dio el nombre del empresario Pegasasu Je Kurofodo, aquel hombre millonario y extravagante que lo acusaba de inventar el secuestro de su hijo y de tenerlo encerrado en su mansión.

Con aquellos datos no les costó dar en el lugar donde estaba encerrado Yuugi y Atemu, debido al chip que este último tenía. El lugar donde estaban era la mansión de este millonario creador de juegos, teniendo a los tricolores encerrados en el sótano junto a otras personas más.

Cuando encontraron a los tricolores se llevaron una gran sorpresa del estado de los dos, Yuugi estaba abrazando fuertemente a Atemu mientras que lloraba desesperadamente, mientras que el mayor estaba inconsciente. Los dos tenían grandes heridas en sus cuerpos y la sangre fluía de ellas sin que nadie las detuviera, además los dos permanecían desnudos y Atemu tenía aun unas cadenas colgando de sus brazos.

Otogi muy preocupado se acercó al menor para hablarle, pero este simplemente le dio un puñetazo lanzándolo lejos, para luego volver a abrazar a Atemu. Se notaba que aquel chico estaba defendiéndose de cualquier cosa que se le acercará, por lo que estaba vez se acercó a una distancia prudente y le hablo suavemente.

Otogi: _Motou-san, soy yo Otogi… por favor no tenga miedo, ya está libre _– no recibe respuesta del menor – _Por favor Motou-san míreme, soy yo _– sigue sin obtener respuesta – _Motou-san _

Intenta acercarse otra vez, pero vuelve a ser golpeado por Yuugi, así que simplemente decide sacarlo de allí a la fuerza. El estado de los dos jóvenes era de extrema gravedad y no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo en intentar razonar con el menor.

Yuugi dio una gran pelea para que no se lo lleven e incluso tuvieron que esposarlo de manos y pies para que no siguiera intentando arrancar. Cuando por fin pudieron dejar a los dos jóvenes en las ambulancias, fueron a tomar preso a Pegasasu, más este no se encontraba en la casa.

En el hospital tuvieron que tomar a Yuugi entre cinco personas para detenerlo y un sexto lo tuvo que inyectar tranquilizante para así poder curar todas las heridas. Mientras que Atemu era pasado a la sala de operaciones, llevado de urgencia para poder reparar el hueso roto de su brazo y mano izquierda, además de coser las heridas que eran de gran consideración

Ambos chicos llegaron con riesgo vital, más el menor salió rápidamente de aquel estado, mientras que el mayor le costó más salir de aquello.

Por otro lado Pegasasu creía estar a salvo de la justicia dando como excusa que él se encontraba en "viaje de trabajo" cuando todo aquello ocurrió, más no esperaba que el padre de Yuugi grabara TODAS las conversaciones que le hacían y que gracias aquello estaba levantando una demanda en su contra.

**Fin del flash back**

Otogi: _Como vez, dato que nos dio el padre de Motou-san nos ayudó mucho el poder encontrarlos y sacarlos de aquel lugar_

Yami: _creo que le debo las gracias _– suspira –_ ¿Motou hablo con su padre?_

Otogi: _no, este no quiere saber más de su hijo ni quiere que se aparezca por la casa, ya que su reputación fue manchada por causa de su hijo_ – tocan la puerta – _adelante _

Yuugi: _disculpen la molestia, pero ¿puedo hablar con Yami a solas? _

Otogi: _Claro Motou-san, estaré hablando con el médico por cualquier cosa_

Yuugi se acercó a la cama de Yami, mientras que este simplemente sudaba frío ¿Cómo podía explicarle el por qué lo beso hacía un rato atrás? ¿Sería mejor confesar aquel sentimiento que había nacido en él? O simplemente ¿Yuugi quería hablar de otra cosa? Rogaba que fuese esto último, de pronto el menor hablo.

Yuugi: _Atemu, debemos hablar de lo que paso hace poco _

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado al tricolor mayor¿Sería capaz de decirle la verdad al menor? Y ¿Tendría aun la confianza de este?

**Continuara…**

Aclaración: _Después de traicionar a Yuugi, Atemu siente que no tiene el derecho ni siquiera de dirigirle la palabra, es por aquello que comienza a llamarlo "Motou-San". Antes Yuugi trataba a Atemu con cordialidad debido a que era una persona mayor a él y como lo estaba ayudando en un momento de gran dificultad, tomo el aprecio de considerarlo como alguien que merecía respeto._

_Agrego esto, debido a que anteriormente creía que se entendían algunas cosas y con sus preguntas me he fijado que no es tan así. Cualquier duda que les asalte por el camino y que no era mi intención dejarla, las iré aclarando._

Respuesta a los RR:

**Lightnign-Claire: **jejejeje nunca se me había pasado por la mente hacer que Atemu delatará a Yuugi para que lo dejarán tranquilo… hubiera sido bueno hacer eso? xD oye! Si dije que me demoraría en subir, no me exijas x3 A mi igual me dio mucha tristeza el ver como deje al pobre de Atemu y como lastimaron a Yuugi. Ahora si están más tranquilos en un hospital ¿o no? xD Bueno nos leemos n_n

**Chiyo Asakura: **estoy intentando actualizar los lunes y viernes ¿se nota? XD claro tenían que sufrir un poco más, no podía dejarlos así como si nada. Ahora la pregunta queda ¿qué pasará con estos dos chicos? xD Muchas gracias malvada Chiyo n_n

**Lucesiitaalove7: **(achica tu Nick, me demoro mucho en escribirlo XD) Casi nadie se esperaba a que fuera Pegasssus ¿será bueno? Ahora nomás queda que lo encarcelen de por vida sin la posibilidad de salir condicionalmente *enojada* ¿Qué se me paso la mano con la tortura? Na, que va… xD jejejeje creó que tengo que explicar bien eso de ¿Por qué Yami no quería que Yuugi confiara de un comienzo en él? n_n descuida en el siguiente capítulo aclaro muchas más dudas n_n Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, veremos que el sigan así de interesantes! n_n


	8. Reflexiones

Aclaración: Este capítulo verán que después del nombre de los personajes aparece _/* hablan */ _esto significa que están pensado y no lo están hablando.

**Reflexiones**

Yuugi esperaba que el mayor le dijera algo, mientras que este solo divagaba en sus pensamientos. Cuando por fin Atemu se decidió en responderle a Yuugi, este le dijo cortésmente

Yuugi: _Creo que aún no quieres hablar acerca de eso _

Yami: _No es que no quiera hablar, sino… simplemente no sé qué decirte_

Yuugi: _Podrías decirme ¿por qué lo hiciste? _– Yami suspira – _creó que sería mejor esperar un tiempo para hablar de aquello_

Yami: _te prometo decirte todo Yuugi, pero ahora no es conveniente_

Yuugi: _descuida, te entiendo_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y dejando un incómodo silencio. Aquello le incomodaba al mayor, por lo que prefirió hablar algo para sacar aquella tensión del aire

Yami: _¿qué hora es?_

Yuugi: _son las 19 horas, ya es hora de comer _– suspira – _¿has comido algo?_

Yami: _no, el médico me pidió que no comiera nada durante 4 horas para hacerme el examen al cerebro que me faltaba y luego de eso no comí nada _

Yuugi: _eso no está bien, deberías haber comido algo, llevas tres días solo con suero y tu organismo necesita comer… iré a pedirle a la enfermera que te traiga algo _

Yami: _Yuugi espera _– el menor se detuvo – _por favor, quédate aquí… además deberían traerme algo, debido a que saben que estoy despierto_

Yuugi: _Esta bien _– volvió a colocar su silla a un lado de Yami – _dime ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?_

Yami: _la verdad es que no lo sé, aunque quiera rehacer mi vida, me va a costar después de todas estas cosas e ir con mi madre encuentro que solo le causaré problemas_

Yuugi: _Hable hace poco con mi padre _– Atemu lo escucha con mucha atención – _me dijo que lo olvidará como padre y que cambiará mi apellido, debido a que no desea que me vuelvan a vincular con él _– empuña fuertemente sus manos – _dijo que era mi culpa todo lo que paso y que ojala me hubiese muerto en aquel lugar, que solo había hablado para detener a la prensa que seguía hablando mal de él _– siente la mano de Atemu sobre su mejilla

Yami: _sé que eres un joven muy fuerte y que aquellas palabras horribles de tu padre no te harán dejar de buscar tu camino _– le limpia un poco la mejilla, debido a que Yuugi se había puesto a llorar – _aunque cueste, haz oídos sordos a esas palabras y si prefieres transfórmalas en buenas noticias_

Yuugi: _¿cómo puedo verlo por el lado positivo? _– mira a Yami

Yami: _en que ya eres libre de hacer lo que plazcas con tu vida _– ante aquello Yuugi sonríe y con mucho cuidado abraza a Atemu – _no dejes que aquel hombre vuelva hacer que tu cara se vuelva triste _

Yuugi: _gracias _– se acomoda un poco más – _¿Yami?_

Yami: _¿qué pasa Motou-san?_

Yuugi: _dos cosas _– suspira – _la primera es ¿puedes dejar de llamarme por mi apellido? Y la segunda ¿te puedes mover un poco más para tu izquierda? Es que estoy que me caigo aquí _– el mayor solo ríe un poco y se mueve lentamente para darle espacio a su amigo – _gracias _

El menor de los tricolores se acomodó debajo de Yami haciendo que este lo abrazará, mientras apegaba su cara cerca del pecho de Atemu y así poder abrazarlo suavemente con su mano derecha. Aunque aquella cama no fuese muy grande, los dos podían estar cómodamente abrazados en aquel lugar.

Cuando llego la enfermera se asustó bastante al ver a los dos jóvenes en aquella posición, debido a que podían abrirse las heridas de ambos, por lo cual se dispuso a despertarlos. Pero Otogi la detuvo, sabía que habían sufrido mucho los tricolores y que ahora estaban descansando de todo aquello que ocurrió. Por lo que solo dejaron la comida de ambos sobre la mesa de noche y los dejaron descansar.

Cerca de media noche el menor despertó debido a que estuvo mucho tiempo durmiendo en la misma posición, así que se sentó en la cama intentando identificar dónde estaba. Aquello hizo que se despertará Atemu

Yami: _¿Qué pasa Yuugi?_ – busco con su mano derecha a Yuugi y paso a tomarle la mano a su amigo – _disculpa_

Yuugi: _Descuida _– deja sus pies colgando de la cama – _mira tenemos comida _– sonríe

Yami: _Malvado, sabes que no puedo ver _

Yuugi: _disculpa _– se sonroja de vergüenza y Atemu solo ríe – _n-no te rías_

Yami: _tranquilo Yuugi, es normal se te olvide ese pequeño detalle _– sonríe – _dime ¿qué hay para comer? _

Yuugi: _un pan, que supongo es sin sal, una porción de fruta picada y en un bandeja leche y en la otra té… odio la comida de hospital _– hace un puchero

Yami: _tienen que cocinar para todos igual, como te mueves poco no necesitas tanta azúcar y tu cuerpo no procesa tanta sal con ese poco movimiento que tienes_

Yuugi: _lo sé, pero es que es tan desabrida _– se sigue quejando – _no es justo _

Atemu intenta sentarse, pero lamentablemente por causa de las heridas y de los yesos que tenía en su pierna y brazo, le es imposible sentarse. Yuugi al ver aquello se baja con cuidado de la cama y se sienta en la silla de ruedas para ir hasta los pedales de la cama y así dejar a su amigo en una posición cómoda para que pueda comer.

Yami: _vaya show que hago para poder comer_

Yuugi: _descuida, por mí no hay problema _– se sienta con cuidado en la cama – _toma _– le pasa el pan y la tasa de té

Yami: _gracias… por lo menos se dónde está mi boca como para comer solo _– Yuugi ríe por aquello – _es incómodo esto, tienen que ayudarme hasta para ir al baño _– suspira y Yuugi se sonroja

Yuugi: _¿q-quien te ayudo? _

Yami: _la enfermera _

Yuugi: _¡¿Qué?!_ – se altera por aquello

Yami: _¿Qué ocurre? _

Yuugi: _¿por qué ELLA tenía que ayudarte? _– mira el piso apenado por la pregunta

Yami: _porque a ella le asignaron que me ayudará _– sonríe – _¿te molesta que una mujer me ayude ir al baño? _

Yuugi: _n-no, ¿por q-qué debería? _– Atemu se ríe

Yami: _no sabes mentir _

Yuugi: _no molestes _– se enfada y mira el piso, teniendo aun el rostro sonrojado, no sabía porque le había molestado aquello

Yami: _solo me ayudo a llegar hasta el baño, allí me las arregle solo _– suspira – _no dejaría que una extraña me ayudará en aquello, así que no te enfades _

Yuugi: _no sé de qué hablas _– le da una mordida a su pan

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente los dos su cena, aunque no fuera gran cosa, para el mayor fue demasiada comida. Aunque al final Yuugi tuvo que ayudarlo a comer la fruta picada, debido a que cada vez que quería comer una cucharada de esta, se le caía casi toda o le costaba volver a achuntarle a la fuente donde estaban.

Aunque Atemu le pidió reiteradas veces al menor que se retirará a su cuarto para que descansara tranquilamente en su cama, este se negó en todo momento y al final se terminó acostando al costado de Yami. Haciendo que a este tuviese todo el tiempo una gran sonrisa en la cara por poder disfrutar aquel tiempo con su "amigo".

Mientras Yuugi dormía, Atemu no podía conciliar el sueño y su mente divagaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que estuvo en la selva con aquellos nativos hasta el llegar al hospital.

Yami: _/* Desde en el momento que me desperté en aquella selva me prometí a mí mismo que si llegaba a ver alguna persona importante en mi vida, aparte de mi madre, no volvería a darle tanta confianza como se lo di a Mazaki. Pero este niño en el momento en el que llego a esa cabaña me causo gran compasión y poco a poco empecé a darle espacio en mi vida… debí haberme mantenido alejado y solo hacer pequeñas cosas para poder mantenerlo a salvo, pero no fue así y me involucre más de lo que debía*/ _– suspira y le acaricia a Yuugi el pelo suavemente – _/* creí que nunca llegaría una persona que le diera un verdadero sentido a mi vida, creí que el tener a una persona que me quisiera era suficiente e incluso si no llegaba a existir esa persona, podría vivir solo sin problemas_*/ – siente como Yuugi se acomoda en la cama – _/*pero llego este niño… ¿niño? No, no es ningún niño, este joven de hermosos ojos violeta hizo que mi mundo diera vuelta, además me dio aquel ánimo para poder huir de aquel lugar… ¿cuántas veces pude haber escapado? Ya ni las recuerdo, sabía para donde ir, que no hacer, donde esconderme, sabía todo lo que se debía hacer… más nunca me di el ánimo para salir de allí por miedo a que me atraparán */_

Yuugi: _Yami… _– el mayor espera que le diga algo más – _Yami… snif… alguien… ayuda _– Atemu lo mueve un poco para que despierte – _¿Dónde estoy?_

Yami: _tranquilo, aún estamos en el hospital _

Yuugi: _lo siento _– se vuelve acomodar en el brazo de Yami – _tuve una pesadilla, pero solo era eso_

Yami: _tranquilo, duerme _– no recibe respuesta – _creo que ya se durmió _– intenta acomodarse un poco y para aquello mueve su brazo izquierdo, pero aquello le produce mucho dolor – _/* pensar que en la selva estuve a punto de morir envenenado, si no fuera porque Yuugi tenía aquel gran deseo de vivir y de irnos de aquel lugar no hubiéramos sobrevividos. No sé qué me paso en aquel lugar, sabía todos los caminos para llegar a todos los caudales de agua, pero al ir escapado termine corriendo hacia cualquier lado */ _– vuelve a suspirar – _/*creo que tenía tanto miedo de que nos encontrarán, de que lastimarán más aun a Yuugi, que termine corriendo hacia cualquier lado… quizás aquello nos salvó de que no nos descubrieran o quizás no*/_

Atemu con su mano derecha cuidando de no despertar al menor, comienza a acariciar el brazo del chico, buscando la mano de este para tomarla. Al no encontrar la que andaba buscando, dejo su brazo descansar sobre el pecho de Yuugi, allí solo sintió como el menor tomaba su mano y se giraba para dejar su rostro cerca de él.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, ambos sabían que el otro estaba despierto ya que jugaban un poco con sus manos, más ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataba que era lo que estaban haciendo.

Yuugi: _/*Si no hubiese sido por Yami, aquel lugar hubiera sido un completo infierno, quizás hasta el día de hoy aun tendría que soportar aquellas torturas o aquellas escapadas de la policía para no ser encontrados… Si no hubiera estado en aquella selva, lo más seguro que mi deseo de vivir hace tiempo hubiera muerto y ahora ya no estaría en este mundo. Desde que lo conozco se ha preocupado mucho por mí y no le he podido decir bien cuanto agradezco todo aquello _*/ – siente como Yami deja de jugar con su mano y solo sonríe –_ /*Aunque me ha dicho muchas veces que deje de confiar en él ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Si desde que lo conozco me ha demostrado que es una gran persona y es de confianza. Aunque no sé porque cuando estuvimos en Inglaterra se comportó tan frío y apartado de mi… dudo que sea esa su forma de ser */_

Yami: _/*cuando por fin salimos de aquella selva me sentí muy feliz al saber que había un lugar seguro en el que Yuugi se podía quedar… extrañamente desde que salimos de aquella cabaña escapando con el grupo de secuestradores empecé a preocuparme mucho más por Yuugi*/ _– se gira un poco hacia su lado derecho – _/*En aquel momento no sabía que pasaba con aquel sentimiento de protección ni tampoco sabía porque me enfado el saber que Yuugi tenía prometida, a pesar de que aquel "enfado" se fue cuando me explico el por qué tenía prometida. No fue hasta que me dejo solo en el centro de Londres que comprendí aquel sentimiento */ _– suspira y acerca su cabeza a la de Yuugi – _/*Comprendí que todo aquello era amor hacia este niño, que me había enamorado a primera vista y que aquel tiempo solo había servido para que aquel amor creciera… aquello me asusto bastante y solo quería que desapareciera ¿Estar enamorado de otro hombre? Aquello nunca creí que me pasará, sobre todo por lo que me hacían en la selva. Más al ver que no tenía a este niño cerca de mí, comencé a extrañarlo demasiado y a preocuparme de que le hubiera pasado algo, por aquello lo busque sin descansar los siguientes días hasta que pude dar con él. Me sentí tan contento de verlo bien otra vez*/_

Yuugi: _/* a pesar de que su actitud había cambiado un poco, seguía siendo amable y cariñoso conmigo… el me cuidaba como antes, solo estaba distante y aquello me preocupaba ¿por qué se volvió distante? Ojala algún día me lo diga. Pero aquello hizo que me percatará de algo, quería que volviera a estar cerca de mí como lo hacía en la selva y aquello me llevo a preguntarme algo que hasta ahora no sé qué podrá ser ¿me agrada a estar a su lado por la protección que me brinda? Y si ya nunca más la necesitaré ¿seguirá a mi lado? Aquello me da miedo y me preocupa, pero ¿por qué quiero que siga a mi lado?*/_

Yami: _/*No quería que él se percatará de aquel sentimiento que había crecido en mí, tenía miedo de que al ver lo que sentía se fuese de mi lado ¿qué haría si él se entera y no soy correspondido? Aquella pregunta estaba siempre en mi cabeza, como también: si no le correspondo ¿se alejará de mí? Por aquello preferí guardar distancia, más no pudo hacerlo bien ya que siempre que se asustaba o tenía algún problema lo ayudaba… pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía dejar todo a la suerte*/ _– suspira – _/* Cuando me encontraron aquellas personas sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba y que otra vez volvería a sufrir, mi mente fue cubierta por una nube oscura y no podía pensar bien. Estoy furioso conmigo por haber entregado a Yuugi a esas personas, si me hubiera mantenido en aquel momento sin hablar, no estaría él en estas condiciones, si no hubiera hablado él estaría rehaciendo felizmente su vida en Inglaterra, si no hubiera hablado él no habría escuchado aquellas horribles palabras que le dijo su padre… si no hubiera hablado no lo habrían violado _*/ – cierra fuertemente su mano derecha, olvidando que estaba la mano de Yuugi y causándole un poco de dolor

Yuugi:_ Yami?_

Yami: _¿qué pasa Yuugi?_

Yuugi: _eso mismo te iba a preguntar _– de pronto el mayor le suelta la mano – _¿te encuentras bien?_

Yami: _si, disculpa _

Yuugi: _¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

Yami: _Claro, adelante_

Yuugi: _¿por qué en todo este tiempo siempre me has dicho que no confíe en ti? _– El mayor se toma unos minutos para contestar

Yami: _Porque siempre he considerado que no debes tener confianza en mí, creo que no soy de confianza debido al tiempo que pase con aquella gente. Podría haber ganado tu confianza solo para hacerte sufrir más adelante_

Yuugi: _si hubiera sido así, jamás me hubieras dicho que no confié en ti_

Yami: _Aun así pase mucho tiempo con aquellas personas y por un momento creí que lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien… creí que estaba tomando su pensamiento_

Yuugi: _pero no fue así, no creó que pienses cómo ellos _– Atemu sonríe y Yuugi apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de este – _¿te duele si me coloco así?_

Yami: _no, descuida_

Yuugi: _Yami ¿tú confías en mí?_

Yami: _claro que confió en ti, ¿por qué preguntas eso?_

Yuugi: _porque así como tú confías en mí, yo confió en ti. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a decirme nunca más que no te tenga confianza, ya que te la has ganado con sobra de razones_

Yami: _gracias _– le da un beso en la cabeza – _no sabes cuánto me alegro escucha eso _– los dos sonríen – _¿qué piensas hacer desde ahora?_

Yuugi: _Cuando me den de alta me iré a Tokio, allí comenzaré mi nueva vida, lo más seguro que estudie algo diferente _

Yami: _Ya veo… _

Yuugi: _Aunque la idea de vivir solo en un lugar que apenas conozco y que tendré que hacer todo solo no me gusta, por aquello me gustaría que alguien que aprecio mucho me acompañe _– se sonroja – _¿vendrías conmigo?_

Yami: _¿y si vuelve a pasar lo mismo?_

Yuugi: _difícilmente podrá pasar lo mismo, ahora Pegasasus está detrás las rejas esperando la investigación que revela y aquellas personas que nos mantenían retenidos en la selva ya están siendo sentenciados por secuestro y comercialización ilegal de marihuana _

Yami: _¿Por qué quieres que vaya?_

Yuugi: _porque a tu lado me siento seguro y me gusta que estés cerca de mí _– se sonroja más aun

Yami: _Muchas gracias pequeño por la confianza que me das _– le besa de nuevo la cabeza – _intentaré no defraudarte, aunque por un tiempo no podré se de gran ayuda debido a que tendré que estar con yeso por lo menos un mes y para que sanen mis heridas bien demorará más aun _– suspira

Yuugi: _por mí no hay problema en esperar _– sonríe – _además tenemos que esperar dos semanas si o si en Domino, debido a la investigación que se está llevando a cabo _

Yami: _gracias _– sonríe – _duerme pequeño, que dentro de poco nos despertarán para que te vayas a tu cuarto_

Yuugi: _no me importa _– se acomoda mejor en el pecho de Yami – _lo que me importa ahora es que estamos libres y que estas bien dentro de lo se puede _

Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en su cara, felices de por fin todo aquello acabará, pero aún quedaba una gran interrogante ¿Cómo afrontarían todo aquello que les paso? Además ¿Atemu tendría el valor de revelar aquel sentimiento que tiene por el menor?

Continuara

_Ojala haya respondido varias preguntas que tenían, sobre todo ¿por qué Yami no quería que confiaran en él? era solo por miedo a hacerle daño al menor n_n Bueno si les queda alguna otra duda me la dicen y veré como responderla. Ahora a los RR:_

**Chiyo Asakura: **vaya, no creí que mi fic ayudará a estudiar eso es nuevo xD Me alegra mucho que te haya ayudado en tu examen n_n Lo del chip se me ocurrió de repente al ver que mi padre anda monitoreando a sus trabajadores con un GPS, respecto a Pegasus lo deje a manos de la justicia. No, ya no seguiré de malvada, ahora se volverá más romántico n_n Bueno nos vemos malvada xD bye!

**Lightning-Claire: **jejejeje hay varias que les gustaría que actualice todos los días n_nU a veces me vuelvo una malvada y hago sufrir mucho a estos chicos xD pero descuida ya el tiempo les ha dado un descanso n_n Jejejeje si lo del chip creo que nadie se lo esperaba n_n eso es bueno. Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos vemos!

**Alice2Nekoi:** tú y tus imágenes xD (me costó dar con la imagen xD) Bueno lo del padre de Yuugi lo explique aquí y el chico ya no tiene un padre u_u Claro, Atemu tenía que mostrar de alguna forma que estaba arrepentido, aunque a Yuugi no le guste que lo llamen así xD Gracias por tus imágenes, nos leemos!

**Lucesiitaalve7: **jajajajaja bueno en realidad he visto nombres más complejos y largos x_x Si, la parte del beso estuvo genial n_n Respecto a lo del Yaoi, ya en el siguiente verás más shonen ai y creo que ya para el capítulo 10 será Yaoi… aun no estoy segura XD bueno nos vemos, te cuidas!


	9. Tratando de dejar las cosas malas… en el

Hola a todos! Aquí volviendo ya con el noveno capítulo de mi fic "secuestrado". Jamás creí que les agradará tanto n_n ojala haya cumplido con sus expectativas y que les guste este capítulo. Recuerden que pueden agregarme al Facebook: 1 o preguntar en el ask katsuyakano.

Lamentablemente en este momento me encuentro un poco seca de imaginación, es tanto así que el capítulo que viene solo tengo una línea escrita y no sé qué escribir xD así que estoy tratando de inspirarme para que el último capítulo salga el día viernes… si no es así, tendrán que tomar paciencia y esperar a que salga el sábado xD

Bueno ahora al fic!

**Tratando de dejar las cosas malas… en el pasado**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían salido de aquel horrible lugar donde los tenían encerrados, la investigación en contra Pegasasus estaba siendo todo un éxito debido a que se encontraban muchas pruebas que lo incriminaban por el secuestro: Sangre de él en el lugar, condones con su semen, gente que habló en su contra, las grabaciones que tenía el padre de Yuugi, etc.

Hoy era el día en que Atemu por fin le sacaban aquella molesta venda que tenía alrededor de sus ojos, lo cual lo tenía muy feliz. Yuugi estaba en su silla de ruedas esperando si aquella operación que le hicieron a Atemu le había hecho efecto y rogaba que no tuviera secuelas o que tuviera que llevarse a cabo otra operación para que pudiera ver.

El doctor saco con cuidado las vendas de los ojos de Atemu, dejando a la vista algunas heridas que aún tenía en el rostro, cuando saco toda la venda del rosto de este le dijo _"abre los ojos"_. El tricolor mayor con mucho miedo y cuidado abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura por lo que la luz no le afecto en nada, más tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder ver bien.

Doctor: _no te refriegues los ojos _– detuvo la mano del mayor al ver que la llevaba a los ojos – _es normal que te moleste. Enfermera coloque un poco de líquido en los ojos del paciente _

La enfermera se acercó a Atemu con una pequeña botellita que tenía un ojo en el envase, le pidió que echara la cabeza para atrás y le colocó dos gotas de aquel líquido en los ojos. Yuugi miraba todo aquello preocupado y deseoso de saber que le pasaba a su amigo

Doctor: _parpadea varias veces para que se limpie tus ojos _– el mayor hace lo que le pide el médico – _bien _– le tapa el ojo izquierdo a Yami – _dime ¿cómo vez?_

Yami: _veo bien, sin problema_

Doctor: _bien y ahora con este otro ojo _– le tapa ahora el derecho

Yami: _veo medio borroso _

Yuugi: _¿qué significa eso doctor?_ – pregunta de inmediato, temeroso de que le pasará algo malo a su amigo

Doctor: _Que está avanzando perfectamente, por el momento tendrás que permanecer en tu cuarto con poca luz, ojala sin nada de luz _– le pasa un frasco con líquido – _tu ojo izquierdo aún debe recuperarse, dentro de 2 a tres días deberías estar viendo mejor. Cada vez que sientas molestias no te refriegues el ojo, simplemente coloca dos gotas de aquel líquido limpiador y debería bastar. Si la molestia continua ciérralo y no lo esfuerces_

Yami: _gracias _

El doctor se va junto con la enfermera de aquel cuarto, dejando a los dos tricolores. Ya era costumbre de que Yuugi estuviese todo el día al lado de Atemu y más aún más cuando a este lo sacaron de la sala de observaciones y fue llevado al cuarto de su cuarto.

A Yuugi lo habían dado de alta hacia tan solo dos días y a causa de esto debía levantarse bastante temprano para poder ir a visitar a Yami y así aprovechar todo el tiempo que le dejaban estar de visita al lado de este. Aquello causaba una gran felicidad al tricolor mayor, ya que siempre tenía a su querido niño a su lado preocupándose de él.

Yuugi: _que lamentable_

Yami: _¿qué cosa? _– mira a Yuugi que tenía un rostro triste

Yuugi: _creí que no tendrías problemas con tu vista y podrías ver bien _– suspira

Yami: _Yuugi no te pongas triste por aquello, era normal que se demorará un poco más en recuperarse ya que es un lugar bastante delicado _– le toma la barbilla a Yuugi – _además no dejes que las primeras imágenes que tenga de ti sean esa cara llena de tristeza _

Yuugi: _lo siento _– se sonroja – _ojala que dentro de estos días se recupere bien tu vista _– le sonríe al mayor

Yami: _gracias _– también sonríe, haciendo que el menor se sonroje más – _/*se sonroja rápido Yuugi, ¿por qué será?*/_

Yuugi: _Yami, sabes ayer me enteré que era lo que pedía Pegasasus a mi padre para que me dejarán libre _– el mayor lo escucha con mucha atención – _estaba pidiendo que le vendiera el cincuenta por ciento de la compañía de video juegos que tiene y que la segunda compañía de robótica le vendiera el treinta por ciento _– suspira – _hasta donde yo sé, Pegasasus tiene el diez por ciento en las acciones de la gran compañía de mi padre y el veinte por ciento en la segunda compañía_

Yami: _Ya veo, al venderle ese otro porcentaje lo haría dueño de las dos compañías _

Yuugi: _eso no es todo, ya que el precio que pedía de venta de aquellas acciones era el cero coma cero uno de lo que valen realmente. Por lo que dejaría a mi padre sin dinero para poder crear otra compañía _– mira sus manos – _con razón él nunca pago el rescate, preferiría que muera antes de pagar ese rescate_

Yami: _Yuugi _– le acaricia la cara – _ya no des vuelta en aquel asunto, eso ya es del pasado. Además si tu padre hubiera pagado el rescate desde un comienzo, jamás te hubiera conocido como te conozco hoy _– otra vez Yuugi se sonroja – _/* ¿Desde cuándo se está sonrojando tanto por lo que le digo? */_

Yuugi: _tienes razón _– le toma la mano a Yami – _gracias por verle el lado bueno a las cosas, aquello me ánima mucho _

Yami: _no tienes que agradecer, así como tú me das ánimo cuando veo todo escuro, yo te ayudaré a ver las cosas buenas en aquellos momentos de oscuridad _

Yuugi: _gracias _– se sienta en la cama y abraza dulcemente a Yami – _muchas gracias _

Ambos se sonroja al estar abrazados, desde que llegaron al hospital y compartían aquellos momentos juntos, los dos se sonrojaban mucho por simplemente un toque o un abrazo. Lo cual no lo notaban porque Yami no podía ver hasta ahora y Yuugi estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no veía aquello.

Al menor había aun una pregunta que seguía dando vuelta en su cabeza que no había podido responder y al parecer Atemu no deseaba responder aun y era ¿por qué lo beso? Cada día que pasaba el menor deseaba que fuera por un cariño que pasaba de la amistad y a la vez temía preguntar, debido a que no deseaba que fuese solo un capricho del momento.

Por otro lado Atemu veía que aquel cariño por el menor crecía más y más, deseando demostrarle aquel hermoso sentimiento, pero aún estaba inseguro de demostrarlo debido a que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el menor. Pero ahora que podía ver, aunque no muy bien, podría saber cómo reaccionaba Yuugi y si debía decirle aquel sentimiento o no.

Durante el tiempo que estaban juntos en el hospital el menor leía libros que le llamaban la atención o le leía libros a Yami o simplemente conversaba de cosas sin mucha importancia con su amigo. Mientras que Atemu aprovechaba el tiempo para ver cada acción del menor y suspirar cada vez por aquel sentimiento que creía en él.

Las semanas pasaron y ya era el día en que Atemu era dado de alta médica, debido a que su vista se había recuperado completamente, sus huesos debían terminar de soldarse naturalmente y solo debía ejercitarlos por lo menos una vez al día, solo quedaban aquellas terribles imágenes que le venían de vez en cuando de lo cual lo habían hecho en aquel lugar. Por otro lado Yuugi le habían sacado los yesos de la pierna y brazo, solo debía tener cuidado de no hacer ejercicio muy fuerte por culpa de sus costillas que aún no se recuperaban del todo.

En total habían pasado un mes y medio, la investigación contra Pegasasus iba viento en popa* lo cual tenía muy contento a los tricolores, ya que la pena mínima que estaba arriesgando era de 40 años sin posibilidad a libertad condicional y la mayor era ser arrestado de por vida.

Ahora para los dos jóvenes les venía un gran problema por delante ¿cómo enfrentarían aquel terrible secuestro? El menor no tuvo problemas en aceptar de inmediato el tratamiento con un psicólogo, más Atemu no lo acepto y por más que todos le pedían que por favor lo aceptara, él se negaba

Yuugi: _Yami ¿Por qué no quieres ver a un especialista?_ – mira a su amigo, mientras esperaban el taxi en la puerta del hospital

Yami: _Yuugi, te seré franco _– suspira – _te diré todo lo que me paso, pero no en este lugar_

El menor solo miro a su amigo y suspiro, por lo menos esta vez había obtenido una respuesta, ya que todas las otras veces o le cambiaba el tema o simplemente callaba sin decir nada. Esto preocupaba bastante a Yuugi, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía obligar a su amigo a que le dijera todo

Su viaje a Tokio fue corto y tranquilo, ninguno de los dos menciono palabra sobre su pequeña conversación a la salida del hospital, más bien conversaban que iban hacer a partir de ahora y quien iba a trabajar y cuál de los dos iba a estudiar.

Habían quedado en el Atemu iba a trabajar para mantener las cosas primarias de la casa, y no se preocuparía aquel dinero para el estudio de Yuugi, debido a que tenían dinero de sobra para aquello gracias a la cuenta de ahorro del menor. Mientras que Yuugi iba a aprovechar de estudiar periodismo, algo que siempre le llamo la atención pero que nunca creyó poder realizar debido a la vida que su padre lo obligaba a llevar.

Atemu se encontraba desembalando una caja que había llegado recién, era una lavadora que había pedido Yuugi por internet, mientras que la radio una canción: _"Todo cambio cuando te vi, de blanco negro a color me convertí… y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba. Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada, todo tembló dentro de mí, el universo escribió que fueras para mí y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba, fue perder el control ciegamente paso y todo tuyo ya soy"_. Se quedó escuchando toda la letra de la canción mientras pensaba en su amigo.

Realmente sentía que aquella letra la había escrito para él, pero no pudo evitar empezar a llorar en silencio mientras se afirmaba en la caja ¿Por qué? Porque aun su cabeza le hacía recordar que Yuugi había sufrido por su culpa y además las cosas que había sufrido él en aquellos lugares hacían que temiera el poder ahora hacer una relación.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, aquel joven de ojos violeta que tanto amaba lo miraba preocupado, mientras que él no podía dejar de llorar. En un rápido movimiento abrazó a Yuugi dejando que sus lágrimas salieran sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por detenerlas.

Yuugi: _Yami _– susurra suavemente, mientras abraza por la cintura a su amigo – _ya no temas, ni te acongojes por lo que sucedió. Estamos ahora comenzando una nueva vida, deja que aquellas cosas que te lastimaron en una bolsa de basura y deséchalas junto con aquellos pensamientos de culpa_

Yami: _¿Cómo sabes que aún me culpo?_ – abraza más fuerte a Yuugi

Yuugi: _porque te conozco y dudo mucho que hayas dado vuelta la página respecto aquello_

Yami: _es difícil… _

Yuugi: _entonces deja que un profesional te ayude_

Yami: _no puedo _– escucha como Yuugi suspira – _disculpa, pero no puedo hacer aquello_

Yuugi: _¿por qué?_

Yami: _Porque nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos y dificultades a los demás_

Yuugi: _pero conmigo si puedes _

Yami: _es que eres especial _– aquello hace que Yuugi se sonroje

Yuugi: _entonces, deja que yo sea la persona que escuche todo aquello que te aflige y que te ayude a superar todo tus miedos y problemas _

Atemu se separa un poco de Yuugi para verlo a los ojos, podía ver en los ojos del pequeño preocupación lo cual al mayor de la casa solo pudo decir un _"bueno, acepto"_ para luego besarle la frente con cariño

Yuugi: _gracias _– sonríe feliz y toma de la mano a Yami para llevarlo hasta el sillón – _puedes contarme lo que quieras _

Yami: _n-no espera que fuera de inmediato _– mira para otro lado avergonzado

Yuugi: _descuida, no es necesario que me cuentes todo… solo que quieras o puedas contarme _– mira ansioso a su amigo, el cual solo suspira

Yami: _Pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza, una de las cuales como bien dijiste es que aún me culpo por haberte entregado aquellas personas. Siempre que pienso en aquello me enfado conmigo y pienso en que debí haber callado o que debí haber hecho otra cosa, pero luego me doy cuenta ¿de qué sirve que piense en aquello ahora? Ya cometí aquel grave error _

Yuugi: _Yami, sabes una vez yo igual me sentí bastante mal por haber delatado a una persona _– mira el techo – _por causa mía aquella persona perdió su trabajo y se fue con una mala reputación del lugar. Aquello hizo que me sintiera bastante mal y que por un gran tiempo me culpará, pero luego me puse a pensar fríamente las cosas ¿qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera delatado yo? Lo más seguro es que hubieran encontrado que esa persona estaba aprovechando de un pequeño descuido de la empresa para tomar cosas que no le pertenecían y el castigo lo hubiéramos llevado los dos _– mira a Atemu – _ahora te pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras delatado? _– el ojirojo se queda pensando en aquella pregunta

Yami: _lo más seguro que dentro de unas pocas horas o días te hubieran encontrado, debido al GPS que me habían puesto dentro de mi cuerpo_

Yuugi: _y ¿crees que hubiera servido el que guardaras silencio?_

Yami: _no, no hubiera servido para nada _– mira a los ojos a Yuugi – _pero no te hubieran atrapado porque yo hable_

Yuugi: _no, pero te hubieran matado _– Yami lo mira impresionado – _ellos no te necesitaban con vida ¿para qué? Si ya no te podían mantener en una selva y no podías darle el dinero que ellos querían _– le toma la mano a Yami – _por la única razón que no te mataron en aquel momento fue porque vieron que si te tenían a ti, me lastimarían más a mi… pero si no hablabas, podían mostrarme tu cuerpo para que me entregará_

Yami: _¿P-por qué dices eso? _– no salía de su asombro

Yuugi: _porque me lo dijeron tres personas cuando estábamos secuestrados _– apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Atemu – _si hubiera pasado aquello… si te hubieran matado por tratar de protegerme _– empiezan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos – _nunca me lo hubiera perdonado que por mi culpa murieras y… _– se limpia las lágrimas para ver directamente a los ojos a Atemu – _jamás te hubiera perdonado que dieras tu vida por protegerme _

Atemu al ver el rostro de Yuugi no pudo decir ninguna palabra, su garganta se hizo un nudo al ver aquellos ojos violetas tan tristes y llenos de lágrimas. Por lo que solo pudo abrazar a su querido amigo, mientras le daba algunos besos en la cabeza

Yuugi: _Por eso _– habla después que logra calmarse – _no quiero que te sigas recriminando el que me hayas delatado, porque si no lo hubieras hecho no estarías ahora aquí a mi lado_

Yami: _lo lamento _– le limpia las lágrimas para abrazarlo de nuevo

Los dos quedaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando aquel abrazo y pidiendo que el tiempo pasara lentamente, para que no acabara nunca aquel momento.

Yami: _lo otro que no me deja en paz es el hecho de lo que nos hicieron_ – toma las fuerzas para seguir hablando con su amigo

Yuugi: _te entiendo, es difícil el tener que cargar con aquello y poder superarlo, nos va a costar_

Yami: _Es que no fue solo lo que paso en la mansión de aquel hombre _

Yuugi: _¿A qué te refieres? _

Yami: _veras, hay algo que nunca te conté _– se separa de Yuugi y toma aire – _cuando llegue a la selva con aquellos nativos, no tenía gran preocupación ya que lo único que hacía en aquel momento era limpiar algunas cosas y ordenar. Pero cuando llegaron el primero grupo que te secuestro, comenzó el sufrimiento para mí… _– empuña las manos, las cuales estaban sobre sus rodillas – _como aquellos hombre no tenían a una mujer cerca, comenzaron a ocuparme en complacer sus deseos conmigo _– cierra fuertemente los ojos – _ellos comenzaron obligándome a hacer que los complaciera… pero luego de un tiempo ellos deseaban más aun, por lo que ellos… _– siente las manos de Yuugi sobre las suyas – _ellos abusaban de mi cuando les pareciera y deseaban _– suspira – _lo bueno fue que no era seguido, una semana podían estar ocupándome mucho y otras no hacerme nada _

Yuugi: _Yami… no sabes cuánto lo siento_

Yami: _tranquilo, no fue tu culpa _– toma las manos de Yuugi y entrelazan sus dedos – _todo aquello se calmó cuando llegaste tú, además vieron que entre ellos se podían dar aquello más satisfacción, pero… en aquel lugar aprendí que podía "refugiarme" en mi mente_

Yuugi: _¿cómo que refugiarte?_

Yami: _que cuando me hacían aquellas cosas, me colocaba a pensar en que estaba en otro lado y de esa forma no me afectaban lo que aquellas personas me hacían. Pero lamentablemente ahora cada vez que me ocurre algo grave instintivamente me voy a ese mundo y no sé cómo controlar aquello _

Yuugi: _tranquilo _– lo abraza – _te ayudaré a que no continúes haciendo aquello, poco a poco haremos que logres superar eso _

Los dos se quedaron abrazados, Atemu se sentía más aliviado de poder hablar todas aquellas cosas con alguien que lo quería y aunque no podría solucionar todos sus problemas con aquella simple conversación, había logrado sacarse un gran peso de encima.

Por otro lado Yuugi no podía creer que su amigo hubiera sufrido tanto ¿por qué debió pasar por todo aquello? No lo lograba entender, pero si podía hacer una cosa y era ayudarlo lo más que pudiera para poder afrontar aquellos terribles tratos que paso y con el paso del tiempo ir sanando aquellas heridas que le dejaron aquellos hombre en el cuerpo y en la mente.

Yami: _Yuugi tengo otra cosa importante que decirte _– se separa del menor para verlo a los ojos

Yuugi: _claro, dime ¿qué es?_

Yami: _es una pregunta que deje sin responder desde que desperté en el hospital y creo que ya es hora que la responda _

Yuugi: _no es necesario que te presiones por responder aquello _– desvía la mirada un poco sonrojado y nervioso

Yami: _claro que es necesario _– le gira suavemente el rostro a Yuugi – _por más que lo he analizado y pensado, siempre llego a la misma conclusión y es que debo decirte tarde o temprano porque lo hice, además _– coloca un mecho rubio de Yuugi detrás de la oreja de este– _ya no puedo callarlo _– Yuugi se sonroja al ver el rostro de Atemu – _Yuugi te bese en aquel momento porque te amo, _– se sonroja al decir aquellos – _me enamoré de ti a primera vista y el tiempo ha hecho que ese amor crezca _– coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Yuugi, haciéndole cariño – _no te estoy mintiendo ni lo estoy haciendo para que te alejes de mi _

Yuugi: _y-yo si te creó _– se sonroja aún más – _pero yo no sé cómo responderte en este momento… _– desvía la vista

Yami: _tranquilo, no te estoy obligando a que me des una respuesta, solo quería que lo supieses _– le toma una mano – _no quiero que te sientas obligado a decirme algo que realmente no sientas, toma el tiempo que necesites _

Yuugi: _gracias _– suspira intentando calmar su corazón

Yami: _Yuugi…_

Yuugi: _¿Si? _

Atemu toma con suavidad la barbilla de Yuugi para acercarse lentamente a los labios del menor, este sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, simplemente se deja llevar por su amigo. Sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso.

El mayor disfrutaba aquel suave contacto con los labios del menor, aunque deseará más, se contenía y simplemente disfrutaba aquel momento. Mientras que Yuugi parpadeaba sin entender, sino deseaba presionarlo ¿por qué lo besaba? Aunque no podía negar que aquellos labios besaban bastante bien, así que por un momento dejo de pensar en su pregunta y se dejó llevar por aquel suave y tierno beso.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban bastante sonrojados y sus corazones latían muy fuerte, pero se sentían felices y con ciertas dudas. Atemu simplemente se acercó al oído de Yuugi para decirle _"disculpa, no debí hacer eso" _y luego retirarse del lugar para poder instalar aquella lavadora. Mientras que Yuugi se quedó en el sofá pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y suavemente se tocaba los labios con la yema de sus dedos

Yuugi: _realmente me gusto aquel beso… _– se sonroja al reconocer aquello

**¿Continuara?**

* Para aquellas personas que no tiendan aquel refrán, se refiere a que todo va muy bien, sin dificultad.

El fic ya está llegando a su fin *¿voces de enfado?* en el siguiente capítulo será algo más fuerte respecto a la relación de estos dos chicos… aun no estoy segura de hacer Lemon o algo así, pero eso lo iré viendo de apoco n_n Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y no pensaba que llegaría a los 10 capítulos, realmente creí que iban a sali lo mucho 6. Pero bueno cuando uno se inspira pasan cosas extrañas con los fic… Gracias por leerlo, ¡besitos y abrazos para todos!

Ahora a los RR:

**Chiyo Asakura: **en realidad alguien me dio una idea por allí de qué hacer con Pegasus xD así que mis cuernitos de "niña" (hace años que no soy niña xD) volvieron a aparecer. Bueno aquí están apareciendo algunas secuelas que tiene Yami (ya que Yuugi se las está tratando xD) Puchis creí que me ibas a dar ideas para matar a Pegasus o hacerlos sufrir más u_u pero bueno algo se me ocurrirá por allí xD gracias por comentar n_n te cuidas!

**Lightning-Claire: **algo na que ver a lo que comentaste, pero cada vez que escribo "Claire" escribo "Clarine" XD cosa extraña mía. Bueno ahora están comenzando a tener una vida juntos, Atemu mostrando su lado dulce (amo que sea un seme dulce /) y Yuugi todo un uke como debe ser, aunque a veces me gusta que sean al revez o que sean sukes *baba* u/u disculpa pensamientos pervertidos en mí. Bueno ya se declaró Yami, ahora falta que Yuugi coloque bien sus sentimientos y listo *.* Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n te cuidas mucho!

**DarkRose00:** jejejeje si quieres alargo la historia para que sigan sufriendo, yo no tengo problema más que las ideas para que sufran xD no, la verdad es que se me haría bien fácil inventar algo para que sufran, pero creo que ya es mucho sufrimiento (por lo menos en esté fic muajajajaja *risa malvada*) Descuida, no me enfado por el hecho de que no hayas comentado, simplemente después que leas este mensaje verás a tus mascotas muertas sobre tu cama muajajaja xD no, broma n_nU Gracias por darte el ánimo de comentar, te cuidas mucho!

**Lucesiitaalove7:** Mira alégrate que por el Nick no te lo cambio como lo hago con la chica Lightning xD a ella siempre le cambio el Nick y me percato que no está bien escrito. Claro el Yaoi lo va, ahora no se si viene en el siguiente o haré un "capítulo de bonus" para darle el gusto a las pervertidos(as) xD A mí me encanta hacer que Yuugi sea cariñoso y amoroso, y por otro lado un Yami protector. Descuida puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras así me das ideas de que escribir n_n Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te cuidas!

_No me queda más que agradecer a todos por leer mi fic y dejar sus lindos comentarios, en el próximo capítulo estoy pensando que podrá a ver lemon, aún no lo escribo como ya mencione allá arriba. Ojala que estén bien de saludo y nos seguimos leyendo a través de este medio!_

_Besos y Abrazos! _


	10. Te amo y te amaré por siempre

En el capítulo anterior Atemu nos sigue contando un poco más de su pasado, más hay cosas que aún no logra superar y aquello le está afectado, sobre todo después de estar secuestrado. Por otro lado Yuugi está confuso con sus sentimientos y no logra descifrar que es lo que siente por su amigo ¿Amor o agradecimiento por lo que hizo? Además ¿Pegasasus pagará por todo el mal causado o simplemente la sacará barata y solo tendrá que pagar en dinero por lo que hizo? Vamos a responder esas preguntas y algunas otras en esté capitulo! Nos leemos al final.

Advertencia: _Capitulo cargado de Shonen ai (no, no leyeron mal… solo shonen ai)_

**Te amo y te amaré por siempre**

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente para los dos jóvenes que ahora vivían juntos, Atemu no había vuelto a tocar el tema de sus sentimientos, al igual que Yuugi. Los dos estaban prestando más atención a como actuaba el otro cuando estaban cerca, tomando sus propias conclusiones del por qué actuaba de esa forma.

Los dos estaban llevando diferente los traumas que les había dejado aquella experiencia vivida, para Yuugi le estaba haciendo más fácil gracias a los especialistas que lo estaban tratando, pero para Yami le estaba costando bastante y las pesadillas que tenía por lo vivido eran continuas, quitándole incluso el sueño.

Yuugi veía que su amigo día a día tenía las ojeras más marcadas, su andar era más lento y que se enfadaba con cualquier cosa. Aquello tenía sumamente preocupado a Yuugi y a pesar que había intentado varias cosas para que su amigo fuese a un especialista, este seguía siendo terco y no aceptaba las explicaciones que le decía Yuugi.

Yami: _Ya basta Yuugi _– golpea fuertemente la pared, asustando al menor de la casa – _estoy harto que me estés diciendo que vaya a un psicólogo o a un psiquíatra, entiende de una buena vez que no voy a ir _– mira enfadado a Yuugi

Yuugi: _lo lamento mucho Kaiba-san _– intenta no llorar – _no volveré a tocar el tema _

Lamentablemente Yuugi no logra detener sus lágrimas y comienza a llorar, se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, pero seguían saliendo sin detenerse. Atemu al ver aquello reacciona por lo que acababa de hacer.

Yami: _Yuugi… yo lo… lo lamento mucho _– intenta colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Yuugi, pero este da un paso atrás - _¿Yuugi?_

Yuugi: _descuida, no volveré a tocar ese tema _– baja la mirada – _iré a estudiar, mañana tengo que examen importante _

El ojirojo ve como la persona que más amaba se va rápidamente para su pieza y se encierra sin poder detenerlo. Se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de hacer ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de asustar a Yuugi de esa forma? Sabía que el menor se asustaba fácilmente con alguna muestra de violencia y él había golpeado la pared, por aquello no le sorprendía que lo hubiera llamado por su apellido. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía presionado para ir a donde una persona que jamás había visto y todo porque no podía llevar de buena forma lo que le había pasado.

Yami: _será mejor que vaya a caminar _– suspira

Atemu toma una chaqueta gruesa y sale de la casa aun furioso con lo que acababa de pasar y por su reacción. Sabía que lo que le estaba pasando era bastante grave, pero tenía miedo de que lo terminarán drogando para que pudiera calmarse, pero también tenía miedo de hacerle más daño a Yuugi ¿Su enfado haría que lo terminará golpeando? Aquella idea lo aterrorizaba, por lo que debía tomar una decisión pronto para que aquello no pasará.

Por otro lado Yuugi se había tirado sobre la cama intentando calmar su llanto, estaba apagando su desesperado llanto con la almohada y por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, solo le venía la imagen de Atemu golpeando la pared que se transformaba en la figura de su padre que hacía lo mismo para luego darle un combo en el estómago por algo malo que había hecho.

Yuugi: _snif… sé que Yami no haría eso… pero tenía su misma mirada… me veía igual que mi padre… snif… tengo miedo… _– abraza a la almohada – _¿qué voy hacer? Snif… nunca creí que Yami me daría miedo… snif… snif… ¿qué puedo hacer?_

Atemu iba caminando por las calles nevadas de Tokio, hacía bastante frío aquella noche, más él no le tomaba importancia que sus manos estuvieran muy heladas o que estuviera con la chaqueta abierta. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que le estaba pasando en aquel momento que no le afectaba el frío.

Se sentó en una banca del parque que estaba cercana a la casa en donde vivía con Yuugi y dejo su vista fija en la fuente que estaba frente de él, más realmente no la estaba viendo. Ahora se sentía pésimo por su actitud con Yuugi y deseaba volver a la casa solo para disculparse, pero sabía que si volvía se enfadaría de nuevo con cualquier cosa que su amigo hiciera y no quería que aquello siguiera pasando.

Suspiro cansadamente mientras cerraba los ojos intentando dejar atrás todo lo que hacía poco había pasado, pero su mente empezó a recordar aquellas cosas que los hombres le hicieron en la mansión de Pegasasus: Se encontraba aun amarrado en la pared mientras gritaba desesperado por ver a Yuugi aun inconsciente, de pronto la puerta del lugar se abre y entra un Pegasasus furioso al escuchar sus gritos, por lo que lo toma del pelo y le dice fríamente _"deberías estar contento, ahora ese basura está donde pertenece" _para luego golpearle la entre pierna.

Atemu levanto asustado la cabeza al percatarse que se había quedado dormido y que había vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Se llevó la mano al rostro para ver si estaba llorando y se percató que no, pero pudo ver una chaqueta que estaba sobre el ¿cómo había llegado eso allí? Miro para todos lados para ver si había alguien o si estaba su amigo cerca, pero no había nadie. Se levantó del puesto y miro bien aquella chaqueta larga, le era conocida.

_Ya era hora de que despertarás, un banco de una plaza no es un buen lugar para pasar una noche ¿te echaron de la casa? _– habla un joven de pelo castaños y ojos azules

Yami: _me asustaste _– suspira tranquilizándose – _no me han echado de la casa, solo vine a pasear un poco y me quede dormido sobre la banca… ¿Qué haces aquí Seto?_

Seto: _volviendo de mi cita con mi novio y aprovechando de pasear por la plaza_

Yami: _con auto ¿y prefieres caminar?_

Seto: _es bueno caminar _– se sentó al lado de su primo – _dime realmente ¿por qué estás aquí?_

Yami: _es difícil explicarlo _– suspira otra vez

Seto: _por lo visto no creo que sea tan difícil… tienes ojeras marcadas, estas completamente descuidado de ti y no estas cerca de ese niño… realmente estas mal_

Yami: _no es nada que no pueda solucionar con el tiempo _– mira enfadado para otro lado

Seto: _¿seguro? _– mira preocupado a su primo – _lo que pasaron ustedes dos es algo realmente grave y más aún tú, que tuviste que vivir lo mismo dos veces_

Yami: _si quieres convencerme para que haga algún tipo de tratamiento, no lo vas a lograr _– se levanta del asiento enfadado y le pasa la chaqueta a Seto – _ya estoy harto que me digan que vaya hablar con un psicólogo_

Seto: _¿Realmente crees que puedas solucionar aquello solo? _– Atemu lo mira enfadado – _ni siquiera te he dicho que vayas a hablar con alguien y te has puesto completamente a la defensiva, además de enfadarte excesivamente ¿crees que esté bien aquello?_

Yami: _no lo sé, ya déjame en paz _– se intenta ir pero Seto lo detiene – _¿qué mierda quieres?_

Seto: _si te vas a ir enfadado, sería mejor que te quedarás dando vueltas por el parque_

Yami: _¿o qué? Acaso ¿Crees que soy estúpido y me haré daño?_

Seto: _no, dudo que te inflas daño solo estando enfadado, pero si puedes dañar a ese niño que tanto quieres _– Atemu se quedó en silencio – _¿Qué piensas hacer?_

Yami: _no lo sé _– cierra fuertemente sus manos – _no quiero dañar a Yuugi… pero tengo miedo de ir a ese lugar_

Seto: _si no deseas que te den drogas, entonces deberías ir lo antes posible, ya que si dejas pasar más tiempo con mayor razón van a tener que ocuparlas_

Yami: _lo sé _– suspira – _supongo que tendré que ir_

Seto: _recuerda decirle a la persona quien te trate aquel problema que tuviste _– le revuelve el pelo

Yami: _deja de tratarme como un niño _– le golpea la mano – _ya estoy bastante grande para que sigas haciendo aquello_

Seto: _si, pero para mí siempre serás el pequeño Atemu _– ve la cara de enfado de su primo y ríe – _será mejor que vuelvas a casa, ya es tarde y hace mucho frío _

Yami: _si, tiene razón _– se comienza a ir y Seto le vuelve a hablar

Seto: _Yami, piensa rápido_ – le tira algo, Yami fácilmente lo atrapa

Yami: _gracias _– sonríe mirando aquella lata de chocolate caliente

Cuando Atemu llego a la casa vio todas las luces apagadas, cosa extraña ya que se suponía que Yuugi debía estar estudiando, además de que no estaba puesta la calefacción, por lo que fue a la pieza de su amigo para ver cómo estaba. Al acercarse a la cama vio a su amigo con un frasco de pastillas en la mano completamente vacío lo cual lo altero de inmediato

Yami: _Yuugi… _– lo mueve para despertarlo – _Yuugi despierta _– lo sigue moviendo, pero su amigo no despierta – _vamos Yuugi despierta _– le da pequeños golpes en la mejilla para hacerlo despertar – _vamos no me hagas esto _

Estaba desesperado al ver que su amigo no despertaba, por lo que tomo el celular que estaba en la mesa de noche de Yuugi para llamar a una ambulancia, mientras que con su mano libre seguía moviendo a su amigo para que despertará. Cuando estaba sonando el tono de marcado vio que Yuugi abrió los ojos

Yuugi: _¿Qué pasa Yami? _– mira adormilado a su amigo

Yami: _Yuugi ¿estás bien?_

Yuugi: _si, solo me quede dormido sobre la cama _– se refriega un ojo –_ ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

Yami: _qué alivio _– abraza a su amigo fuertemente – _creí que habías echo algo horrible por mí culpa _– comienza a llorar – _snif… lo lamento Yuugi… realmente lo lamento _

Yuugi sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, simplemente abraza con cuidado a Yami para que llorará tranquilamente en su hombro. Cuando se hubo calmado Yuugi le explico a Yami el hecho del porque tenía aquel frasco de pastillas en su mano.

Yuugi: _solo me tome una y justo era la última que me quedaba _– le limpia el rostro a su amigo – _aquellas pastillas me causan mucho sueño, ya que son relajantes para cuando me siento mal, pero jamás tomaría más de una_

Yami: _no sabes cuánto me alivia saber eso _– suspira – _realmente creí que tu habías tomado todo el frasco por mi culpa_

Yuugi: _disculpa, debí decirte acerca de esas pastillas antes_

Yami: _eso ya no importa _– le acaricia el rostro – _lo importante es que no era nada malo _– Yuugi le sonríe al ver que su amigo estaba más calmado – _Motou-kun… _– el menor lo mira con gran curiosidad, ya que era hacía tiempo que Yami no lo llamaba por su apellido – _realmente quería disculparme por haberte dado aquel susto hace un rato atrás _– era incapaz de verlo ahora a los ojos – _creí que lo que me había pasado en aquellos lugares podría superarlo solo, sin ayuda de nadie, pero no es así_

Yuugi: _Yami por favor dime ¿Por qué no deseas ir?_

Yami: _porque tengo miedo de que me den de tomar drogas, así como lo hicieron contigo_

Yuugi: _¿por qué? _– mira curioso a su amigo, quien suspira antes de hablar

Yami: _Cuando tenía 11 años mis padres comenzaron a discutir frente de mí, ellos estaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa, ya a los 13 simplemente no soportaron el estar juntos por lo que decidieron separarse _– vuelve a suspira – _aquello fue un golpe bastante grande para mí, debido a que siempre vi a mis padres que se querían tanto y verlos que ya no estarían juntos era algo shoqueante. Cuando me enteré que mi padre había dejado a mi madre por un "modelito" más nuevo me enfade bastante con él, pero luego me enteré de que él tenía a un hijo de un año menos que yo y que estaba más preocupado siempre más de él que de mi hizo que me deprimiera mucho. Mi madre estaba bastante decaída anímicamente para darme la ayuda que necesitaba en aquel momento y por escapar de todo aquello comencé a consumir drogas, cualquiera que me ofrecieran o que podía comprar para mi estaba bien… _– Yuugi le toma las manos y lo mira comprensivamente – _aquello solo duro dos meses, pero fue lo suficiente para que me volviera adicto… mi madre al ver en el estado en el que estaba reacciono y me llevo a un centro de desintoxicación… allí pude quitarme aquel vicio, pero ahora temo que al consumir aunque sea una pastilla, vuelva a eso_

Yuugi: _entiendo tu punto, pero no siempre recetan pastillas que pueden causar adicción, también recetan medicamentos naturales o medicamentos no adictivos para poder ayudar al ánimo, incluso recetan que cambies cosas en tu rutina_

Yami: _en parte lo sé, pero aun así tengo temor de ir_

Yuugi: _Yami _– se acerca a su amigo y lo abraza apoyando la cabeza de este sobre su pecho – _si llega a ver que es muy necesario que tomes aquellas pastillas yo te controlaré cuándo y cómo las debes tomar para que no caigas de nuevo en aquel vicio _

Yami: _muchas gracias Yuugi _– cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel cariñoso abrazo

Yuugi: _gracias a ti por confiarme algo tan importante _– le besa la cabeza y Atemu levanta su rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos – _¿qué pasa?_

Yami: _gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo pequeño y perdona por siempre abusar de tu confianza_

Yuugi: _no digas eso, acuérdate que te estimo mucho e intentaré ayudarte en lo que más pueda_

Yami: _gracias _

Atemu se afirma con un brazo sobre la cama mientras que la otra lentamente la pasa por detrás del cuello de Yuugi haciendo que se acerque a su rostro dejándolo a un centímetro de sus labios. Solo quedaba acortar aquella pequeña distancia para darse un beso, haciendo que los corazones de ambos chicos se acelerarán, más Atemu nunca acorto aquella distancia, más bien se alejó de Yuugi.

Yami: _lo siento _– se levanta de la cama – _será mejor que duermas Yuugi, tienes que ir a clases temprano _– el menor solamente asiente – _que descanses _

Yuugi: _tú igual _– mira a su amigo salir del cuarto – _¿p-por qué no me beso? _– con su mano temblorosa la acerco a sus labios para tocarlos suavemente – _¿por qué? _

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto Yami se había apoyado sobre la pared mirando el techo intentando tranquilizarse por lo que acababa de hacer ¿por qué no había terminado el beso? Porque aún se sentía culpable de que Yuugi se hubiera asustado a tal punto que tuvo que tomar aquellas pastillas para tranquilizarse, pero también se golpeaba solo la cabeza al no haber aprovechado la oportunidad para sentir aquellos dulces labios de nuevo de su amado amigo.

Yami: _soy un maldito pervertido _– susurra antes de irse a su cuarto

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Atemu comenzó su tratamiento con el psiquíatra y lo mejor era que había recibido simplemente calmantes que no eran adictivos, gracias a esos remedios estaba más descansado y su estado de ánimo había vuelto hacer el mismo que antes.

Mientras tanto Yuugi aún seguía peleando consigo mismo debido a que no lograba entender sus sentimientos, sabía que el cariño que sentía por Atemu era más grande que una amistad, pero no sabía si era por todo lo que había hecho por él cuando estaba en cautiverio o si era por amor. Aquello le molestaba bastante, ya que le habían enseñado que no debía dudar en nada y ahora estaba dudando demasiado en cuál de las dos era.

Los dos iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles frías de Tokio mientras reían por las cosas que iban conversando. Estaban volviendo de la casa de la madre de Atemu, quien le había regalado unos dulces y almuerzo para el día siguiente, para los dos era sumamente agradable ir a esa casa ya que sentían aquel cariño maternal que a uno se le había negado casi toda su vida y el otro había desperdiciado un tiempo en su vida.

La madre de Atemu era sumamente cariñosa con Yuugi y lo consideraba un hijo más, se había encariñado rápido de aquel joven y como era de esperarse lo mimaba mucho. Lo cual a Atemu en vez de causarle celos o enfado, le encantaba y se sentía sumamente contento al ver que las dos personas que quería muchísimo se quisieran tanto.

Al girar en una esquina una chica paso a chocar con los dos jóvenes, a causa del golpe la joven cayó al suelo y Atemu preocupado le dio de inmediato la mano para que se levantará.

Yami: _disculpa ¿estás bien?_

_Si, descuide solo fue un golpe _– levanta la mirada y le sonríe a Atemu

Aquel acto a Yuugi le hizo enfadarse un poco y preguntarse ¿por qué se enfadaba? Pero mientras se preguntaba aquello, ve como aquella joven se lanza sobre el cuello de Atemu abrazándolo y gritando _"no puedo creer que estés bien"_. Lo cual hizo que se enfadará aún más

Yami: _d-disculpa pero ¿qué le ocurre? _– pregunta sonrojado al sentir como aquella joven apoyaba todo su cuerpo sobre él

_Atemu, no puedo creer que no me recuerdes _– se aparta del ojirojo y lo mira con ojos llorosos – _soy yo Mana _– se saca la capucha que llevaba puesta y dejar ver sus ojos azules y pelo castaño

Yami: _Mana! Tanto tiempo _– de inmediato la abraza de la cintura y da una vuelta con ella en brazos – _no puedo creer que aun estés aquí en Tokio_

Mana: _Si, le tuve que rogar a mi madre que me dejará quedarme aquí _– le da un beso en la mejilla a Atemu – _cuando me contaron lo que te había ocurrido ayudé todo lo que pude con la policía y me enfadé mucho en no poder encontrarte, pero no sabes cuánto me alegra verte ahora aquí bien y sin problemas _– le vuelve a sonreír

Yuugi veía aquella escena sintiendo gran celo por cómo se trataban los dos jóvenes ¿qué había de él? Y ¿por qué Atemu trataba tan cariñosamente aquella joven? Aquello le molestaba de gran manera por lo que prefirió alejarse de los dos al sentirse de aquella forma.

Yami: _gracias por toda la ayuda que brindaste Mana, ahora ya puedo descansar en paz al saber que aquel hombre que me rapto ya no podrá hacer de nuevo daño_

Mana: _¿cómo sabes eso?_

Yami: _Hace unos días atrás dijeron en el juicio que lo encontraban culpable de todos los cargos asociados, por lo que recibiría condena perpetua sin ninguna opción a beneficios. Cuando llego a la prisión los hombres que se enteraron de lo que había hecho a las personas cobraron venganza con sus propias manos, además fue obligado a vender todas sus acciones de sus empresas a un ínfimo valor. Todo aquello no lo soporto por lo que se dio un balazo con una pistola de un policía_

Mana: _vaya, que terrible _– mira sorprendida a Atemu

Yami: _si, pero lamentablemente aquel disparo lo falló y solo logró herirse de gravedad, por lo que estuvo dos días en el hospital en cuidados intensivos peleando por su vida. Pero no logro vencer aquella pelea y hoy va a ser sepultado_

Mana: _lo bueno es que ya acabo todo con aquel hombre_

Yami: _si _– sonríe feliz

Yuugi veía de lejos a la pareja, veía que los dos estaban tan felices que provocaba en él que un sentimiento que antes nunca antes había tenido ¿qué podía ser? No lo sabía, pero quería que aquella mujer se fuera del lado de Atemu y que lo dejará en paz. Pero de pronto no podía ver lo que veía, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podía y la sangre comenzó a hervir al ver como aquella joven de la nada le había dado un beso a Atemu

Yuugi: _¿Cómo se atreve a besar a MI Atemu?... _– iba a dar caminar para donde estaban los dos jóvenes, pero al percatarse de que era sentimiento se detuvo y comenzó a llorar – _¿por qué? _– se toca la mejilla sintiendo aquellas lágrimas – _¿por qué me siento así? _– mira a Yami y se da la vuelta con dirección a su casa – _realmente me he enamorado de Yami _– susurra mientras se limpia con las dos manos los ojos – _y sentía muchos celos al ver como se comportaba con aquella mujer _– toma el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia la nariz – _realmente lo amo _– se sonroja sigue caminando para su casa

Mientras tanto Atemu aleja bruscamente a Mana dejando a su amiga muy intrigada de porque había actuado así, hasta que recuerda que Atemu tenía novia o eso recordaba.

Mana: _disculpa, aun estás con Mazaki ¿verdad?_

Yami: _no, con ella termine hace bastante tiempo_

Mana: _entonces ¿por qué? _– mira con lágrima en los ojos a ojirojo

Yami: _porque mi corazón pertenece ahora a aquel joven que estaba a mi lado, por aquello te pido mil disculpas por no poder corresponder aquel sentimiento que me tienes _

Mana: _no, descuida… snif… discúlpame a mí por haberte besado_

Yami: _disculpa, pero me tengo que ir _

Mana: _no pasa nada _

Atemu se fue corriendo de aquel lugar preocupado al ver que Yuugi no estaba por ningún lado, cuando logro verlo se asustó al verlo recargado sobre una pared por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Yami: _Yuugi ¿qué te ocurre? _– pregunto de inmediato al llegar al lado de su amigo – _¿Yuugi? _– iba a tocarle el hombro, cuando este de pronto levanta su rostro mostrando que estaba llorando – _Yuugi ¿qué ocurre?_

Yuugi: _¡Yami! _– abraza fuertemente a su amigo llorando fuertemente

El ojirojo corresponde el abrazo, mientras siente como su amigo llora tan desesperadamente sobre su pecho, deseaba preguntarle que le pasaba, pero sabía que no obtendría una buena respuesta mientras siguiera llorando de esa forma. Pasaron varios minutos y por fin Yuugi logro calmarse un poco

Yami: _Yuugi dime ¿por qué estas llorando? _

Le levanta suavemente el rostro a su amigo para verlo a los ojos, debido a que le gustaba mirar esos ojos violetas cuando estaban húmedos por causa de las lágrimas, aunque no le gustaba que llorará. Más no se esperaba que Yuugi se levantará en la punta de los pies, que pasará rápidamente los brazos detrás de su cuello y que cerrar la distancia entre los dos para darse un beso un poco rudo.

El mayor de los dos no se resistió, simplemente esbozo una sonrosa y paso sus brazos por la cintura de Yuugi mientras correspondía aquel brusco beso por parte de su amigo, haciendo que poco a poco se suavizará. Cuando les falto el aire a los dos se separaron, pero duró pocos segundos ya que Yuugi había vuelto unir sus labios ahora en un suave y rápido beso, para luego esconder su rostro en el cuello de Atemu.

Yuugi: _lo siento _– pronuncia muy débilmente

Yami: _Yuugi _– le vuelve a levantar el rostro – _¿qué fue lo que dijiste? _– mira el rostro completamente sonrojado de su amigo

Yuugi: _lo siento por haberte besado_– desvía la mirada

Yami: _no te disculpes por aquello _– le acaricia la mejilla y le da un suave beso – _siempre estaré contento de recibir tus besos _– Yuugi baja la mirada

Yuugi: _Yami…_

Yami: _dime_

Yuugi: _yo… _– toma aire y levanta su mirada – _yo... yo te amo _–

Atemu sonríe feliz al escuchar aquello y le da un beso en la mejilla a Yuugi feliz de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, mientras que Yuugi volvió su cabeza al cuello de Atemu intentando tranquilizar a su corazón, que parecía que de un momento a otro saldría de su cuerpo.

Yami: _yo también te amo mucho mi niño – el _ojivioleta sonríe feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras –_te amo y te amaré por siempre Yuugi, mi Yuugi _– lo abraza un poco más fuerte

Los dos sabían que tenían mucho trabajo por delante para poder afrontar aquellos traumas que les había dejado el estar secuestrados por tanto tiempo, pero también sabían que podían confiar con el otro para cuando se sintieran mal y que siempre encontrarían algo reconfortante su otra mitad. Su camino no iba a ser fácil, pero lo bueno era que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

**¿Fin?**

Bueno Muchas gracias a todos(as) por leer mi fic, realmente disfrute mucho el escribir para ustedes y me siento bastante contenta de como quedo el fic. Nunca creí que causaría que mis lectores rieran, se preocuparán, gritaran (gritaron mucho por visto) o incluso que llorarán. Fue un completo agrado en escribir una historia para todos ustedes y ahora los proyectos que tengo en mente son varios, entre ellos en terminar "Mundo alterno" y "Orfanato" (tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, ahora solo debo pasarla a Word). Respecto a el_ lemon_, preferí dejarlo en un capitulo bonus, debido a que encontré que era muy rápido el que está pareja fuera a la cama (vamos si no son actores porno que tienen sexo por todo).

Ahora a responder eso grandiosos RR:

**Chiyo Asakura: **hahahaha pues muchas gracias amiga, iba a escribir completamente lo que le iba a pasar a Pegasus (así como "mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser más exactos en la cárcel de Domino…") pero luego al ver que el capítulo se me alargaba mucho, preferí hacerlo como un pequeño comentario, realmente sabía que le hacían a los violadores cuando llegaban a la cárcel (me refiero a lo primero que dijiste) pero la segunda no lo conocía, por lo que quizás lo tome para otro fic o no, aún no lo sé bien xD Niña malvada que me haces hacer cosas dolorosas a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! xD Bueno si, en cierta parte todos seguimos siendo niños de corazón n_n aunque si conocieras a mi niña interior te daría vergüenza (avergüenzo hasta a mi madre cuando salimos XD), pero que le voy hacer, así soy yo n_n Jajajajaja bueno para otro fic te cobraré la idea xD ya que la que me ibas a decir se te olvido n_n la musa inspiradora siempre llega cuando menos lo esperas y hace maravillas n_n Muchas gracias por tu graaaaaaaaaaaaaan comentario xD y nos hablamos por face o por este medio n_n te cuidas mucho!

**Lucesiitaalove7: **Jajajaja se deben haber visto tiernos en esa situación n_n y descuida lo de la lavadora lo haré yo primera para que la traiga Yami *.* Bueno mente pervertida el bonus está haciendo un click a siguiente, por lo que puede seguir leyendo de esta linda pareja xD Termine el fic porque no sabía cómo continuarlo xD (y no es broma) ya que había pasado todo y solo faltaba que ellos dos se dijeran lo que sentían n_n Vaya creó que para el siguiente fic dejaré un recado de "traiga un rollo de confort" o "no apto para cardiacos" xD Muchas gracias por lo de "gran escritora" n_n ojala te guste el termino de mi fic y volver a leernos en uno próximo n_n te cuidas mucho!

No me queda más que volver agradecer su lectura y también sus comentarios, se cuidan mucho todos nos leemos. ¡Besos y Abrazos!


	11. Tu mi luz, yo tu oscuridad Cap Bonus

Subido en conjunto al capítulo anterior, para aquellos(as) que deseaban un poco de lemon… bien poco xD Bueno nos leemos al final! n_n

Advertencia: **capitulo cargado con yaoi, por lo que aquellas personas que no les agrade, no lo lean… no tiene gran continuación en la historia n_nU**

**Capítulo extra: Tu mi luz y yo tu oscuridad**

Hoy celebraban 6 meses desde que comenzaron a salir, el día estaba hermoso afuera y los pajaritos cantaban alegres porque comenzaba el verano. Yuugi había podido llevar bastante bien los traumas que le dejo el secuestro y la violación que había sufrido por parte de sus captores, pero en cuanto a Yami, él no había logrado superarlo del todo lo cual hacía que se sintiera mal consigo mismo al no poder darle todo de si a su amigo Yuugi.

El ojirojo había intentado varías veces dar el siguiente paso de entregarse por completo a su koibito, más había algo que siempre lo detenía y era aquellas imágenes que volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza. A pesar de que estaba aún en tratamiento, él creía que no le ayudaba de mucho y el psicólogo le repetía continuamente si él no creía que fuese hacer efecto todo lo que conversaban, entonces no iba a superar sus problemas porque era todo psicológico.

El tricolor mayor iba caminando lentamente por las calles de Tokio, había salido más temprano del trabajo que de costumbre por una celebración que había allí y él prefirió no participar. Lamentablemente se acordó tarde que Yuugi llegaría tarde de la universidad, debido a que le tocaba un examen bastante tarde. Por lo que ahora caminaba rumbo a la casa de su madre ¿por qué no visitarla por un rato? Después de todo ella estaba casi siempre en casa.

Madre de Yami: _mi niño ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? _– saluda cordialmente la señora

Yami: _salí temprano del trabajo y Yuugi no llega hasta tarde, así que vine a visitarte _

MY: _siempre eres bienvenido a mi casa mi niño _– le da un beso en la mejilla – _ven, te daré algo para que comas _

Atemu conversaba muy animadamente con su madre, siempre la considero más que una madre a la cual le debía respeto, la quería como una buena amiga y le pedía siempre consejos cuando los necesitaba, le contaba sus problemas y sus alegrías. Por otra parte la Madre de Atemu sentía que aquel lazo que había logrado con su hijo era único y estaba muy contenta de que confiara tanto en ella.

MY: _y dime Atemu ¿cómo está en la intimidad ustedes dos? _– pregunta de la nada, haciendo que se sonroje su hijo – _vamos hijo ¿no me vas a contestar? _– ríe un poco al ver aquel sonrojo en su hijo

Yami: _realmente no hemos tenido nada de eso _– suspira intentando calmarse – _/* mi madre y sus preguntas vergonzosas */_

MY: _¿Es por lo que les paso en aquel lugar?_ – mira preocupado a su hijo

Yami: _realmente no sabría contestarte si Yuugi le ha afectado hasta ese punto, pero yo no puedo dar ese paso aun _

MY: _no deberías presionarte de esa forma Atemu, si te obligas a hacer algo que no deseas entonces no será algo especial entre los dos_

Yami: _lo sé _– suspira – _pero no es que no pueda hacerlo, sino es que me da miedo el terminar tratando a Yuugi de aquella forma que nos trataron esas personas_

MY: _¿has intentado ir de apoco?_

Yami: _¿a qué te refieres?_

MY: _que al comienzo sean solo caricias, cuando ya sientas que puedes dar el siguiente paso que sea algo un poco más de caricias provocativas y así, que no sea todo de un viaje _– sonríe

Yami: _entiendo tu punto _– suspira un poco sonrojado al imaginarse aquello – _no sé si tomarlo como algo pervertido de tu parte o como un interés de ayudarme, así que diré que son ambas _

MY: _oye, solo quiero que mi niñito bonito sea feliz _– le revuelve el pelo

Yami: _no hagas eso, no soy un niño hace mucho tiempo _

La madre de Atemu simplemente ríe al ver la actitud de su hijo, no importaba cuantos años tuviera su querido hijo, siempre sería para sus ojos su querido niñito y lo trataría de vez en cuando como aquello. Lo cual a Yami no le molestaba, simplemente se mostraba "enfadado" para decir simplemente que era ya mayor y que debía tratarlo como tal.

Ya en la noche después de haber comido algo, los dos tricolores estaban viendo una película de acción. De vez en cuando los dos aprovechaban de besarse y se mantuvieron todo el tiempo abrazados viendo aquella película. Cuando termino la película los dos se fueron a acostar, más Atemu tenía pensado llevar acabo lo que le había dicho su madre, por lo que acompaño a su koibito hasta su habitación.

Yuugi: _Yami ¿Qué ocurre? _– mira curioso a su novio, ya que no acostumbraban a dormir juntos

Yami: _¿es qué no puedo entrar a tu cuarto? _– pregunta juguetón, mientras se acerca a Yuugi

Yuugi: _claro que puedes entrar, pero quería saber por qué vienes _– abraza a Yami y recarga su cabeza en su pecho

Yami: _porque quería ver que descansarás tranquilamente hoy _– besa suavemente los labios de Yuugi

Yuugi: _sabes que mientras estés cerca siempre dormiré tranquilamente _– sonríe

Atemu vuelve a besar los labios de Yuugi, pero esta vez muerde suavemente el labio inferior de novio para poder introducir la legua dentro de la boca y así explorarla por todos lados, incentivando de vez en cuando a su compañera a hacer lo mismo. Era la primera vez que hacía aquello con Yuugi y podía sentir como aquella inexperta lengua intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero con un poco de dificultad. Al separarse por la falta de oxígeno, Atemu limpio con su lengua aquel rastro de saliva que había quedado en el mentón de Yuugi.

Yami: _¿te gusto? _– mira a su novio que estaba muy sonrojado e intentando tranquilizar su respiración

Yuugi: _si… _– le da un beso suave en los labios a Atemu

El tricolor mayor aprovecha aquel beso para volver explorar la boca de su amado novio, mientras que con su mano izquierda comienza a recorrer suavemente el pecho de Yuugi. Aquello hacia que su novio soltara pequeños suspiros de placer, queriendo sentir más de aquello el ojivioleta tomo la mano de Yami y la llevo hasta los primero botones de arriba de su camisa.

Atemu con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones, mientras seguía besando a su novio, separándose solo por la falta de aíre para luego volver a besarse. Cuando el pecho de Yuugi estuvo completamente descubierto, Yami llevo su mano izquierda a aquel pecho blanco y dejo la mano allí sin hacer nada. Se separó un poco de Yuugi y lo miro directamente a los ojos, que ya comenzaban a amenazar en caer las primeras lágrimas

Yami: _discúlpame Yuugi _– se lleva una mano a la cara mientras intenta calmarse – _solo dame unos minutos _

Yuugi: _Yami _– le toma la cara para que lo mire a los ojos – _no te presiones en hacer algo que aún no estás listo para hacer_ – le limpia las lágrimas que empezaba a derramar su novio

Yami: _es que es tonto que tenga miedo en hacer algo así contigo _– cierra fuertemente los ojos – _eres a quien más amo y no puedo hacer algo así… es tonto _

Yuugi: _no, no lo es _– Yami lo miro sorprendido – _Yami entiendo que tengas miedo en hacer algo así, quizás no logre saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero sé que no debes presionarte _– le da un beso en los labios – _no te obligues_

Yami: _¿No tienes miedo?_

Yuugi: _te mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo en hacer aquello, pero sé que no eres aquellas personas que me hirieron y que tú eres distinto a ellos _– apoya su cabeza en el cuello de Yami – _aunque no te niego que tengo deseos experimentar aquello contigo, también deseo que sea algo especial, es por eso que no te he pedido que lo hagamos, porque deseo que encuentres bien para aquel momento _

Yami: _gracias pequeño _– le levanta el rostro y lo besa – _pero deseo hacer aunque sea estoy _

Atemu toma en brazos a Yuugi y lo recuesta sobre la cama, para luego posicionarse sobre él y quedarse mirando un rato a su novio. Se acercó lentamente a los labios de Yuugi y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, invitándolo de vez en cuando a jugar con sus lenguas, mientras que una mano tocaba lentamente el pecho del menor.

Se separó un poco de Yuugi al ver que este realmente disfrutaba aquello que estaban haciendo en aquel momento, lo cual provoco una sonrisa en Atemu y le dio confianza para continuar un poco más. Dejo aquellos dulces labios que tanto amaba para bajar lenta y suavemente al cuello, allí lo beso haciendo que el menor diera suspiros de placer, mientras que con su mano izquierda no paraba de acariciar el pecho de este.

Siguió bajando por el pecho del ojivioleta hasta llegar a las tetillas de este y con mucha suavidad lamio una de ellas, sintiendo como Yuugi arqueaba un poco su espalda al sentir aquel contacto y sacándole una sonrisa al mayor. Siguió lamiendo y besando aquella tetilla, mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con la otra, cuando sintió que estaba dura cambio a la otra para dejarla en aquel mismo estado.

Yuugi no paraba de dar pequeños gemidos de placer y de dar suspiros al sentir aquellas nuevas sensaciones, aquellas que no sintió cuando fue torturado por sus captores. En su mente no pasaba más que aquello que le estaba haciendo hacer sentir Yami en aquel momento y deseaba que no se detuviera.

Atemu bajo lentamente por el estómago de Yuugi, besando cada parte que podía sintiéndose feliz de que su amado estuviera teniendo aquel tipo de reacción. Llego hasta la cardera donde comenzaba el pantalón, ahora una pelea se estaba llevando en su interior ¿seguir o no? Miro el rostro de Yuugi, quien lo veía dulce y comprensivamente

Yuugi: _si no deseas… no lo hagas _– sonríe intentando calmar su respiración agitada

Yami: _solo quiero ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar _– le besa el estómago a Yuugi – _por favor _

Ve como Yuugi asiente y con una sonrisa comienza lentamente a quitarle aquellos pantalones de cuero que ocupaba, lo saco completamente sin detenerse. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y quedo mirando aquel blanco cuerpo de su amado, realmente se veía hermoso con aquel sonrojo en su cara, la respiración agitada y vestido solo con su bóxer, que dejaba ver su erección.

Se acercó y abrazo tiernamente a Yuugi para luego besarlo, mientras que ahora sus lenguas peleaban cuál de los dos tenía el control en aquel momento. Delicadamente bajo su mano izquierda, tocando todo el pecho de Yuugi hasta llegar a su hombría y la dejo allí. Yuugi al sentir aquel toque dio un gemido de placer mezclado con un poco de miedo.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, deseando seguir con aquello pero a la vez con miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir, por lo que Atemu retiro su mano de allí y prefirió que Yuugi ahora hiciera lo mismo con él. Lo cual el chico acepto sin miedo y comenzó a tocar el pecho de Atemu por fuera de aquella remera negra que llevaba.

Yami se sentía feliz de que su novio prefiriera ir más despacio de lo que él fue, sentir aquellas manos inexpertas tocar sus tetillas entre sus ropas le agradaba, pero deseaba saber ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera directamente? Por lo que llevo aquella juguetona mano por debajo de su remera, para que tocará todo lo que deseará.

Aquel cambio fue al comienzo un poco molesto para Atemu, lo cual hizo que cerrar los ojos y su mente de inmediato comenzó a pensar en su "lugar feliz", pero sacudió aquella idea al recordar que era Yuugi quien estaba con él en aquel momento y prefirió abrir los ojos para ver a su amado, quien lo miraba preocupado y no seguía moviendo su mano.

Yami: _tranquilo _– le besa la frente – _continua por favor _

Yuugi: _bien _– le sonríe

El ojivioleta siguió tocando aquel pecho tan bien formado de su novio, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a levantar lentamente aquella molesta prenda para poder sacarla. Cuando se la hubo sacado, se detuvo y miro aquel varonil pecho con algunos pelos rojizos que tenía, se sonrojo mucho al sentir la mirada de Atemu sobre él y giro la cabeza avergonzado

Yami: _¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto, amor? _– ríe feliz

Yuugi: _es que me estas mirando de esa forma extraña _– se sonroja más

Yami: _no te apenes mi amor, es normal que te mire así _– le gira la cabeza para besarlo suavemente – _¿quieres que me saque los pantalones? _– aquella pregunta hizo que el menor se sonrojara peor que un tomate maduro

Yuugi: _¿e-estas seguro? _– miro a su novio un poco asustado y avergonzado

Yami: _Yuugi, tranquilo si llego a sentirme extraño me detendré de inmediato y te lo diré _

Yuugi: _bien, porque no deseo que te pase nada malo _– lo abraza

Se vuelven a besar, mientras que Atemu afirmaba lentamente a Yuugi sobre la cama, se separa de aquellos labios para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y desabrocharse el pantalón. Yuugi paso pesadamente saliva por su garganta al ver como su novio iba bajando su pantalón y dejaba a la vista aquellos bóxer que llevaba puesto, para luego dejar a la vista sus piernas cubiertas de aquel vello rojizo, el cual era abundante.

El mayor volvió a colocarse sobre Yuugi mientras se besaban tiernamente, sintiendo la mano del otro recorrer su pecho y a veces sus rostros. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pasar de aquello, sus cuerpos temblaban debido a la excitación del momento y sus respiraciones estaban entrecortada.

Yami: _Yuugi, si realmente deseas seguir, podemos continuar_

Yuugi: _creo que yo debía decir eso _– le sonríe – _porque yo si quiero _

Yami: _gracias pequeño _– le besa la frente

Atemu se sentía incapaz de seguir y sabía que Yuugi no iba a tomar la iniciativa por respetarlo, por lo que no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, pero tuvo que aguantar un gemido al sentir como Yuugi comenzaba a mover sus caderas rosando sus miembros. A pesar de que había tela entre sus miembros, podían sentir aquella electricidad que causaba aquello y sus miembros erectos hacían que aquello fuera más fácil de sentir.

Yami: _no me… esperaba eso _

El ojivioleta sonríe al ver el rostro de placer de su compañero y que cada movimiento hiciera que los dos gimieran suavemente de placer. Pero no le agradaba que Yami tuviera los ojos cerrados en aquel momento, por lo que se detuvo viendo si estaba bien o no y no le tomo mucho tiempo el contestar aquello, ya que al momento de detenerse de inmediato Yami abrió sus ojos mirando a su koibito con gran curiosidad

Yami: _¿por qué te detuviste? _

Yuugi: _quería saber si estabas bien _– le acaricia la cara – _y creo que si estás bien _

El mayor del cuarto sonríe feliz de saber que su novio a pesar de todo seguía preocupado por el en todo momento y aquello lo agradecía, porque no lograba controlar aun bien que su cabeza intentará escapar en aquel mundo de "tranquilidad" para él. Por aquello se alegraba de que Yuugi se hubiera detenido, porque ya estaba yendo su mente a ese lugar.

Yami: _Gracias_

Ahora era Yami quien comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su amado, esta vez moviéndose un poco más rápido, mientras que una mano juguetona bajaba por la espalda acariciando tranquilamente desde el comienzo de la espalda hasta llegar a donde comenzaba el bóxer. De pronto aquella mano juguetona comenzó a acariciar los glúteos del menor por arriba de la única prenda que le quedaba, haciendo sonreír y sonrojarse por aquello.

Yami al ver aquello se detiene en sus movimientos de cadera, pero continúa jugando con su mano viendo directamente a los ojos a Yuugi, no encontrando ninguna molestia ni nada por el estilo. Por lo que decide bajar aquella última prenda a su koibito junto con la suya, dejando a los dos expuestos completamente uno al frente del otro.

El menor del cuarto instintivamente llevo una mano hasta su entrepierna intentando ocultarse de la vista de su novio, pero solo le tomo unos instantes para dejar de hacer aquello y dejar de taparse de esa forma. Aquello le causo gracia a Yami, debido a que se había ocultado por vergüenza y no por otra cosa.

Yami: _Eres hermoso mi amor _– le besa la frente – _eres perfecto _

Yuugi: _tu igual lo eres Yami _– le acaricia la cara

Se dieron un beso suave, mientras que los dos llevaron al mismo tiempo una mano al miembro del contrario, sonrieron aun besándose mientras que comenzaban a darse placer moviendo sus manos suavemente sobre el pene erecto de su pareja. Aquello hacia que gimieran de placer entre beso y beso, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba aquello.

Atemu dejo de hacer aquello para llevar su mano a la boca de su novio para que lamiera tres de sus dedos, Yuugi sin entender las razones de aquello acepto el lamer cada uno de los dedos de Yami. Cuando estuvieron bien húmedos el mayor bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Yuugi y empezó a buscar el ano de su koibito, al encontrar su objeto introdujo rápidamente un dedo allí, haciendo que Yuugi arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido de dolor/placer.

Yami: _Yuugi, disculpa ¿te encuentras bien? _– ve intenta calmarse su novio – _¿Yuugi?_

Yuugi: _tranquilo, estoy bien… solo… no me esperaba… eso _– le acaricia la cara a Yami

Yami: _¿quieres que me detenga? _– Yuugi niega – _¿seguro?_

Yuugi: _si siento que no puedo seguir, te lo haré saber _– le besa los labios – _por el momento puedes seguir _

Yami: _como ordenes _– ríen un poco – _te amo _

Yuugi: _también te amo _

Atemu sigue moviendo aquel dedo dentro de Yuugi intentando que se acostumbrará aquella sensación, lo saca con cuidado para ahora introducir dos dedos, pero esta vez lo hace con cuidado intentando no lastimar a su novio. A pesar de que estaba teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte, veía que igual le producía dolor a Yuugi y aquello no le gustaba para nada, pero también veía que su novio no pedía que se detuviera.

Yuugi: _Yami, no te asustes _– le acaricia el rostro al ver la cara de preocupación de su novio – _es normal que me duela, mis músculos no están acostumbrados a esto, así que no te preocupes _

Yami: _me pides algo difícil de hacer _– afirma su cabeza sobre la de Yuugi y continua moviendo sus dedos – _por favor, dime cuando te duela e intentaré hacer lo que me esté al alcance para que no siga aquel dolor _

Yuugi: _está bien _– pasa sus manos por detrás del cuello de Yami – _pero no te asustes _

El ojirojo siguió moviendo sus dos dedos dentro de Yuugi, ahora abriendo y cerrándolos, casi sacándolos por completo para luego volver a meterlos. Aquello hacia que el menor gimiera de placer, lo cual causaba que Atemu se excitará más.

Saco los dos dedos y con mucho miedo ahora metió tres dedos dentro de Yuugi, vio cómo su novio esta vez arqueo la espalda de dolor y dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No esperaba que aquello le doliera tanto, por lo que le pidió a Atemu que se detuviera un momento mientras él se acostumbraba a aquello. Se quedaron así por unos instantes, hasta que Yuugi se sintió mejor y comenzó a mover sus caderas para que los dedos de Atemu se movieran.

La entrada de Yuugi se adaptó bastante rápido a esos tres dedos y ahora solo gemía de placer por el movimiento que estaba llevando Atemu con sus dedos, por lo que el mayor vio que ya era suficiente y era hora de dar el otro paso. Pero al ver el tamaño de su miembro y compararlo con sus tres dedos, sabía que aquello le causaría más dolor a Yuugi que lo anterior.

Yuugi: _¿qué pasa amor? _– mira a Yami que tenía un semblante preocupado

Yami: _necesito algo que me ayude a lubricar tu entrada_

Yuugi: _lamentablemente ya no estoy en la escuela, allí me pasaban regalando condones _– ríe tras decir eso

Yami: _tonto _– también ríe por aquello – _ahora que recuerdo _– se levanta de la cama y revisa su billetera – _sí, tengo uno _– se acerca Yuugi

Yuugi: _¿por qué tienes uno? _– lo mira curioso

Yami: _el otro día estaban regalando en el trabajo, ya que muchas mujeres se han reportado embrazadas, intentaron hacer algo así como educación sexual en el trabajo, pero al final solo regalaron condones a todos los hombres y pastillas a las mujeres _– se ríe – _no creí que lo iba a ocupar, por lo que iba a botarlo… menos mal que no lo hice _– con mucho cuidado se coloca el condón – _Yuugi, te pediré que por favor te apoyes sobre tus piernas y manos_ – Yuugi niega – _Yuugi, por favor_

Yuugi: _no quiero _– suspira y se acerca a abrazar a Yami – _quiero ver tu rostro en todo momento, por favor _

Yami: _No estoy seguro Yuugi, no quiero lastimarte _

Yuugi: _no lo harás, si llego a sentir dolor te lo haré saber _– se sienta sobre las piernas de Yami – _por favor _

Yami: _está bien mi amor _– le besa la mejilla – _pero avísame de inmediato _– Yuugi sonríe

Atemu aprovechando el que Yuugi se le sentó sobre las piernas, empieza a buscar con su pene la entrada del menor y al encontrarla va introduciendo lentamente su miembro. Mientras que en ningún momento deja de ver el rostro de su amado, para saber si le dolía o no. Para su agrado Yuugi solo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando ya estuvo casi todo su pene dentro, por lo que se sintió aliviado por aquello.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos sin hacer ningún movimiento, intentado tranquilizar su respiración y sintiendo el agrado de estar abrazados en aquella posición. Pero Atemu deseaba seguir con aquello, por lo que llevo sus manos a las caderas de Yuugi y le ayudaba a moverse lentamente sobre él, sintiendo grandes choques de electricidad por cada movimiento que hacia su amado.

El sentir como Yuugi se movía tan fácilmente en sus piernas hacía que se excitará y más aún que gimiera tan cerca de su oído, mientras pronunciaba su nombre repetidas veces. Yuugi por otra parte estaba fascinado al sentir que aquello no era como su primera experiencia y le encantaba sentir como su koibito gemía y pronunciaba su nombre.

Atemu llevado por la excitación del momento tomo con cuidado a Yuugi y lo acostó de nuevo en la cama quedando de la misma posición de hacia un rato atrás y lo volvió a penetrar, pero esta vez se había sacado el condón, esperando que Yuugi no le doliera aquello. Para su agrado fue así y ahora disfrutaba de sentir completamente su miembro dentro de su amado y llevar el control de la velocidad.

Aunque los dos deseaban que aquel momento durará por más tiempo, sus cuerpos decían lo contrario y ambos terminaron dejando su esencia, uno sobre el pecho de ambos y el otro dentro de su amado. Ambos quedaron rendidos sobre la cama y solo intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras estaban abrazados.

Yuugi: _te amo mucho Yami _– le besa la mejilla – _mi querida oscuridad_

Yami: _También te amo mi luz _– le besa la nariz haciendo que Yuugi riera un poco – _te amo demasiado mi hikari _

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, Yuugi entre los brazos de Yami. Ahora por fin sentían que aquellas vivencias que tuvieron las superaron y que aunque volvieran a su corazón, se tenían el uno al otro para poder superarlas sin caer en aquel abismo de soledad en que estuvieron por un tiempo.

**Ahora si… Fin**

Wow! A veces me sorprendo de lo pervertida que puedo llegar hacer, creí que iba a salir más corto este capítulo y que tendría que rellenar… pero al parecer no fue así xD casi 8 páginas en este capítulo extra, solo pero que les haya gustado n_n Muchas gracias por su lectura y comentarios, realmente me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo, ahora a ver cuál fic continuar y cuál fic reescribir u_u Muchas gracias de nuevo!

Besos y Abrazos para todos!


End file.
